Visions of Our Destiny
by ForksPixie
Summary: Jasper has been waiting 60 years for Alice's vision of his vampire soul-mate. What happens when she knocks on the Cullen door escorted by the Volturi Guard. Vamp Story /AU **On Hiatus**
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _Visions of Our Destiny_ is a Twilight fan fiction, intended solely for the enjoyment of the readers. No copyright infringements are intended. Any original story directions and plot lines herein are the property of the author.

* * *

A/N: I want to give a HUGE Thank you to my beta Kiva, she takes my mess and makes it all pretty for you. Also, thanks & smooches to my pre-reader Cullen Sistah.

* * *

_**Bella**_

"Ugh…what I'd give to have my own personal stylist," I said out loud as I pushed each piece of clothing aside in my closet. "I'd let her dress me up like her own personal Barbie doll."

I truly had nothing worthy of a being packed for my semester abroad in Italy - nothing that said sophisticated or worldly. My wardrobe consisted of jeans, yoga pants and t-shirts.

I had left my packing for the last minute and it left me no time to go shopping for anything new. I had to make do with what I had. I began to hope I could hit a store or two after I arrived in Florence and add to my boring wardrobe with some stylish pieces. My flight was scheduled to land at Peretola Airport at 2pm. I could take a taxi to my apartment on campus, drop off my luggage, freshen up and then go for a stroll around town before I turned in for the night. I had plenty of time to learn my way around before I had to attend orientation at the university the following morning after I arrived.

I was haphazardly folding my clothes into the suitcase when my thoughts turned to how different my life would have been had I moved to Forks, Washington during my junior year of high school. My mother Renee remarried that year. Phil, her new husband, was a minor league baseball player and traveled a lot. Renee missed him and I began to feel like I was keeping her from her new husband. I made the decision to move to Forks to live with my father, who still resided in the town I was born in. But destiny intervened and my life headed in a different direction when my father Charlie, the sheriff, was killed during a stand-off with a bank robber a week before I was to arrive.

My mother, Phil and I returned to Forks for my father's funeral. It seemed as though the whole town was in attendance, including the entire Quileute reservation from La Push. This was my mother's first time back since she left my father when I was a baby. She felt tied down in the small town and took me with her when she moved out, leaving Charlie alone. I hadn't been back to Forks since I was a little girl and would spend a month each summer with my father.

At the funeral, my father's best friend Billy Black and his son Jacob never left my side. I really didn't remember Jacob very much, but he said we used to play together when we were children. It was nice having him there. Knowing at least one person was comforting. They gave my father the traditional funeral for a law enforcement officer killed in the line of duty: his badge was retired after a last call and bagpipes played Amazing Grace, followed by TAPS on the bugle before a 21-gun salute and the presentation of the flag that draped his coffin, which was given to me. It was wrought with emotion, but re-assuring to see him honored by so many people.

I miss Charlie. We weren't as close as I wish we had been, but he was still a wonderful father and I regretted not having been able to spend more time with him. Phil eventually got a contract signed by the Jacksonville Suns and we moved from our home in Arizona to Florida. I finished high school without much fanfare and received a scholarship to the University of Miami.

I fell in love with Miami as soon as I arrived. It was a city that never slept and a cornucopia of cultures. Living among the vast assortment of people from different walks of life turned me on to Languages in college. I worked nights at a local restaurant where I learned to mix drinks. I made great tips and, together with Charlie's pension and my earnings, I saved enough money to buy myself a small apartment in a nice neighborhood.

I made a few friends at work and school, dated several losers & fell in lust with a few of those losers, too. There wasn't really one of them worth writing home about, but I was young and having fun.

It was in my third year of school when I applied for a semester abroad. I waited patiently for the three months it took for my acceptance letter to arrive and was thrilled when I had been chosen to attend the University of Florence. I arranged for an apartment on campus and I couldn't wait to see all the places from the books and tourist guides I had diligently read as soon as I knew I was headed for Italy. I looked forward to visiting the artistic sites such as the Pitti Palace, Michelangelo's famous sculpture of David, and the Ponte Vecchio Bridge which was the oldest of its kind in Florence. I couldn't wait to stroll around town, order a gelato at an authentic Italian cafe, and catch a magnificent view of Florence at sunset from Michelangelo's Piazza.

I was already running late when I arrived at Miami International Airport and going through the security took much longer than I expected. They had begun to call my flight as I sprinted towards the gate. I stopped to show my ticket to the attendant.

"Enjoy your flight, Ms. Swan," she said, looking at my boarding pass before smiling and handing my ticket back to me.

"Thank you," I called back as I turned to run the long corridor that led to the open door of the airplane.

After squeezing my way past the other passengers to my window seat, I let out the breath I had been holding since I began the race to make my flight. I settled in to my seat for the long flight ahead and was glad I brought my laptop along to read from the fan fiction site I had become addicted to. I also hoped to get a few hours of sleep in before the flight was through.

After a restful flight, that went on for far too long, the pilot was making his final announcement on our approach in to Florence. "Passengers, we just began our descent into Peretola Airport. The local time is 1:45pm, light winds out of the south and we are looking for an on time arrival today. We should be on the ground shortly. Flight attendants are preparing for landing and I hope everyone enjoys their stay in Florence, Italy."

The passengers applauded and began to bustle around for their belongings as they made their way off the plane. After retrieving my bags, I stood outside the airport to hail a taxi. The driver stepped out, smiled and placed my luggage in the trunk.

I slid on to the seat and greeted the driver as he sat behind the wheel. I asked him to take me to the University, happy to finally be using the Italian I'd learned, "Buongiorno, Università degli Studi di Firenze, per favore."

"non sì, nessun problema," he replied, with a nod and a smile as he pulled away towards the traffic on its way out of the airport.

As we drove through the windy streets of the ancient city, I took out the map of the campus from my purse. I thought it best to start learning my way around before I arrived. I caught a few glances of the city through the window. It was breath-taking. The architecture was amazing and overwhelming in its historical significance. Looking at my surroundings, my nerves began to affect me with the enormity of what I was about to embark upon. I was alone in another country, where I didn't know my way around. Although I had taken a few courses of Italian, I was nowhere near fluent in the language. I hoped that once I had found my apartment, settled in and took a walk, I would lose the jitters and begin to enjoy my new home.

When I finally arrived at the campus apartments I was greeted at the door by a plump, nice looking woman holding a clipboard. "Buongiorno, è il nome si prega di," she asked without lifting her eyes from the paper.

"Buongiorno, my name is Isabella Marie Swan."

"Si, appartamento 2A. Prendere l'ascensore al secondo piano," she confirmed my living accommodation and gave directions, pointing to the elevators.

The apartment was small and I was glad I had paid a bit more for the luxury of not having to share with a roommate. The apartment came fully furnished with a sofa and coffee table in the living room, a small wooden table with two chairs in the kitchen and a twin-sized bed and a night stand in the bedroom. The walls were painted a crisp, institutional white and the living room was flooded with sunlight from the window draped with a flower printed curtain that over-looked the campus.

I looked out the window, pushing the curtain aside with my hand. The campus was beautiful; the buildings were centuries old with long walkways surrounded by tress and sculptures. My nervous jitters had begun to turn to excitement as I saw the people walking and talking to each other, headed to different places for the night. Perhaps, this was going to be the place where my life took a turn for the best - where I would discover my destiny.

I put my clothes away in the tiny closet and lined my toiletries along the shelf in the bathroom. I took a hot shower and changed into my comfortable, boring clothes. I grabbed my purse and headed out walking off campus.

Night had just begun to fall upon the city and everything was simply beautiful, illuminated by the moonlight. Lights adorned the stone walls and everything looked like it was taken right out of a fairy-tale. I reached the Piazza Santissima Annunziata, which was one of Florence's most beautiful squares. The pillars, the fountains, the cafe's were all like the pictures I had seen in the books. I could not believe I was there. I really wanted to learn my way around, to become familiar with the city, to have it feel like home.

I reached a small area of shops that had beautiful window displays and every store owner looked at me and smiled as I passed. It was there, standing outside a quaint boutique, that I met the person that would change my life forever.

She walked up to me, breathed me in and breathed, "You smell lovely."

I hadn't noticed her walk up to me. I didn't hear her foot steps. She was pale with purple eyes. I pulled slightly away and raised my eyebrows at her. _What a strange thing to say to someone_. "Thank you. I guess."

"Please excuse my forwardness," she apologized with a smile that dazzled. "My name is Heidi. From your accent I assume you are American. I too am American and miss the aromas of home."

"Oh…sorry for my reaction," I said with a chuckle. "It just sounded like you wanted to eat me."

"Have you been in Italy long?" she asked as we began to walk slowly through the square.

"No I just arrived and was taking a walk."

"Are you here on a family vacation?"

"No. I am here for a semester at the university. I don't know anyone yet and was hoping to make friends and learn my way around."

"Well then, let me show you around. I am a tour guide and I so miss speaking to other Americans. I would love to take you to see the Castle of Volterra. It's a 50km tour that takes you through the small towns and tourist spots between here and Volterra and then brings you back here to the square. I have an excursion that leaves shortly. On our way there, you can fill me in on everything that is going on back home in the States."

I thought about it for a moment, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, dressed beautifully in what looked like high-end Italian fashion; right off a runway. She pointed out a small tour bus filled with people. I did want to learn my way around and didn't know anyone in the city. Perhaps she and I could be friends.

"I think I'll take you up on your offer and you can tell me about the local spots to go for some fun and tell me the places I should avoid. I wouldn't want to become one of those people that go missing in a strange country."

She laughed and led the way to the bus. We took our places on the front seat closest to the door. She sat by me and began to point out all the different places on our way to Volterra.

* * *

A/N: So what do think? This is my first attempt at fan fiction and I am very excited to share this story with you. Please be nice, but let me know if this is a story you'd like me to continue. If you tell me I'll share my cookies & Cullentinis... you know you want one of those. *hugs & smooches*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: _Visions of Our Destiny_ is a Twilight fan fiction, intended solely for the enjoyment of the readers. No copyright infringements are intended. Any original story directions and plot lines herein are the property of the author.**

* * *

**A/N: HUGE Thank you to my beta Kiva, she takes my mess and makes it all pretty for you. Also, thanks & smooches to my pre-reader Cullen Sistah…I have the cookies baking for ya, babe! **

**

* * *

**

~ Everything is determined, the beginning as well as the end, by forces over which we have no control. It is determined for the insect, as well as for the star. Human beings, vegetables, or cosmic dust, we all dance to a mysterious tune, intoned in the distance by an invisible piper. ~ Albert Einstein

_**Jasper**_

"Alice, I cannot read with you dancing around me like that," I said as I raised my book to drive the point home, "Can you go bother somebody else?"

Your destiny is almost here…your destiny is almost here," she sang over and over as she did Pirouettes around me, like a ballet dancer.

I couldn't really be mad at her when she looked so cute, but she really was annoying. I gave her a smirk and asked, "Tell me Pixie, what makes you so sure this time?"

She stopped dancing, placed her hands on her hips, unmistakably irritated with my question, and said, "It's getting clearer, Jaz. I can almost make out her face. She is beautiful and your love will be epic, like Romeo and Juliet."

"Romeo and Juliet ended in a tragedy," I reminded her before returning to my book.

"Very funny, you can't die. You're already dead. So there!" She was being so childish, I expected her to stick her tongue out at me.

_Edward, please come get your woman before she ends in a tragedy._ I heard Edward chuckle from upstairs, having read my thoughts.

"I saw that Jaz. Edward, you don't have to come get me. I'll be there in a minute," she said, looking towards their room on the third floor. "Jaz, I know you've been waiting a long time, but it won't be much longer. Don't lose hope. She is going to knock on our front door," she whispered as she bent down to kiss my cheek.

I watched my best friend walk up the stairs, the book in my hand forgotten and the memories of that day, so long ago came rushing through me like a river overtaking it's banks. It was the day when I first felt hope. My perfect vampire recall never allowing me to forget and how I wish I could forget so many things.

After almost a century of killing without a care, without an ounce of humanity left, I had become a tortured man. Peter, a vampire I allowed to escape with his mate, had returned for me, explaining that there was a different life outside of Maria's army. He told me I no longer had to kill for someone else, that I could feed only when necessary and only to satisfy my own thirst. But it was not just the vampire army or Maria that had me tormented, it was my own gift. Gift! Hah…what a joke. Being an empathic let me feel my victim's fear and pain as I drained them, forcing me to live their emotions as I killed them. Their emotions impacted me profoundly, bringing the last piece of my humanity to the surface, causing me to remember what Maria had done to Jasper Whitlock before creating the monster I had become.

I wandered away from Peter and Charlotte. I could not live with my brother any longer. He had found peace from the endless fight in Maria's army, but could not understand my suffering from continuing to hunt humans. I was drowning in my own self-pity. What more could I do? I fed less often, but eventually giving in to the thirst. It was then that the depression would take over. I was walking aimlessly through Philadelphia in the middle of the day, the rain pouring down on me. Not wanting to call attention to myself, I searched for shelter from the storm and found my reprieve in a diner. I knew my eyes were pitch black from the thirst and would not draw attention to me like my crimson eyes when I was well fed. Despite my mile outward appearance, I knew the monster was raging inside me and I feared for the humans in the diner.

As soon as I walked in, I saw her. Alice slid off the stool she was sitting on and walked towards me smiling. She surprised me with her exuberant behavior. I felt no aggression coming from her, but I was not accustomed to a vampire that was not ready for a fight.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she said.

I lowered my eyes. "I'm sorry ma'am." She held out her hand and I took it in mine instinctively. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope.

Alice and I walked out of that diner hand in hand. She proceeded to tell me about her 'visions'. She explained how she had awakened alone after her own change and her first vision was of me, her best friend. She had been waiting for me to walk into that diner for twenty-eight years. She told me of the visions of her future and mine and how they intertwined. She told me how she had seen Carlisle and his family. She described them all in such detail I had portraits painted in my mind of them. She explained there was a different way to live for us, that we could hunt animals and survive. She told me that she had seen her mate, Edward, Carlisle's son and that they would be happy together. She tried to convince me we would be welcomed into Carlisle's family and live amongst humans. I doubted her at first, but she was so enthusiastic and I could feel how sincere she was as she spoke. She had been right, she usually was.

During the years I spent as a soldier, I had become a closed man. I spoke only when I needed to bark orders or instill fear. But Alice began to draw out the human in me that had been suppressed for so long by a lifetime of devastation. I slowly discovered my smile again as we roamed the country in search of our new family. I shared my history with Alice and I never felt anything but love and acceptance coming from her. I learned with Alice to hunt animals and after a lifetime of indulgence, the change in diet did not come easy.

It was during the two years of searching for Carlisle and his renegade family that Alice began seeing visions of my soul-mate. She said the more I changed for the better, the clearer her visions became which was enough incentive to stay on the right path. I wanted to find her, find this vision of beauty that Alice said would understand me and love me like no other ever had. A love story straight out of the classics, _Epic_ was the word Alice used. We would save each other. Neither Alice nor I were sure what I was to save her from, but she would need me just as much as I needed her.

I never expected to still be waiting for my mate sixty years later. I had moments of doubt throughout the decades, convincing myself that Alice's vision would never come true. I especially doubted her when I came across another female of our kind willing to relieve me of my sexual frustrations. Surely I was not expected to be celibate all those years as I waited for my beauty to make her appearance. And thinking of it now, I hope Alice's vision was right about my destiny being almost here because I was ready to explode.

"Hey bro, you going to sit there all day staring at the staircase?" Emmett's voice boomed as he entered the room.

"You have something better to do?" I shrugged my shoulders and waited for his reply.

"Sure, Rose went shopping for gardening supplies with Esme and I smelled a bear earlier. Let's go bag one."

I smiled and nodded. "Go ahead. I'm right behind you," I said, placing the book, which I had long forgotten was still in my hand on the coffee table. I rose to follow Emmett out the back, but before I took off in a sprint to catch him, I turned to take one last look at the front door - hoping I'd hear her knock and could finally find my happiness.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I'm still leaving you wondering about Bella & Heidi, they're still on the tour bus and will be arriving in Volterra in my next update…you may want to add me to your alerts 'cause the shit's gonna hit the fan!**

**How did you like Jasper's back story? I didn't want to retell his entire story, but I did want you get a better understanding of what he went through. I hope I did that.**

**So, hit that little button down there. Yea, you know, the one that says, 'Reply To This Story'. I'd love to know what ya think. **

**Cookies in the oven & Cullentinis in the shaker. Mmmmm…so good. *sends them out to all my reviewers***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_**Visions of Our Destiny**_** is a Twilight fan fiction, intended solely for the enjoyment of the readers. No copyright infringements are intended. Any original story directions and plot lines herein are the property of the author.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hot for beta! Thank you Kiva for making me look good and Cookie Love & Smooches to my prereader, Cullen Sistah! **

**

* * *

**

~ What we anticipate seldom occurs, what we least expected generally happens. ~ Benjamin Disraeli

**_Bella_**

"Watch your step," Heidi said with a smile as the passengers exited the tour bus. I had not moved forward with the crowd as they walked in a huddle through the Piazza dei Priori. I stepped to the side, not feeling comfortable joining the group as they made their way towards the castle. This was the last stop of the tour before we made our way back to Florence.

The 50km drive through the countryside had been spectacular; villas with garden mazes surrounding large fountains, stone bridges over the crystal-like water that led to the magnificent architecture of ancient monasteries and cathedrals. I sat with my mouth agape as we drove past the Boboli Gardens that extended from the hills of the Pitti Palace. Its elegant gardens were like nothing I had ever seen before.

As we passed different points of interest throughout the tour Heidi would stand and face the passengers, giving them a brief history or explanation about their surroundings. But I was able to experience more as she would lean in to me and speak with her bell-like voice, low at my ear, her breath cool sending a tingle up my spine. "The palace was acquired by the Medici and Lorraine families. They continued to enrich and enlarge the gardens throughout the 17th, 18th and 19th centuries. Along with adding lovely meadows, avenues, small groves and beautiful panoramic views, they made the garden more precious by including extraordinary decorative complexes, thus forming an outdoor museum that exhibits both Roman and 16th and 17th century statues."

When we first started the tour, I felt special to have Heidi single me out and give me so much one-on-one attention, but as time went on something about her was not sitting right with me. I noticed that her eyes had grown dark and the purple had disappeared. Had I mistaken the color of her eyes? It was then that I began to question whether I had made an error in judgment and should have never accepted the invitation to go on this excursion with a complete stranger. It seemed perfectly safe with so many people already on-board and my excitement at being in a new country pushed me to take new chances. All the voices that tell you 'never talk to strangers' were ringing in my ear. Just as my fears would start to set in, Heidi would give me a dazzling smile and say something to ease my discomfort. "I am so glad you chose to come along tonight Bella. It is refreshing to see someone enjoying the country I fell in love with so long ago."

Heidi walked towards me when all the passengers were safely off the bus. They were all talking and smiling, appreciating their surroundings. I stood still at the edge of the bus, not sure if I should continue on with the tour or find my own way back to the university. "Bella, I cannot wait for you to see the castle's interior. Its architecture is exceptional. It has been here for centuries, the décor still resembling the era in which it was built. The walls are aligned with priceless art and sculptures adorn every room."

"Thank you, Heidi, for taking the extra time with me as a personal guide," I said as I joined her behind the crowd that had proceeded to move forward through the piazza. We stopped as we reached the large, intricately carved, wooden double doors of the castle. Two iron, circular door-knockers ornamented each door with a carved lion in the center.

"My pleasure, dear. It is very seldom I get to speak with those that come on the tour," she said, nudging me slightly forward with her hand on my lower back.

The castle doors opened and two men in hooded robes stepped aside as the tourists advanced into the hall. The hooded guardians kept their heads down and did not speak. The doors slammed shut with a reverberating thud. I jumped slightly at the sound they made as they closed. The entrance hall was aligned with pillars and a large colorful rug with tassels adorned the wooden floor. Directly ahead a circular stone staircase greeted us and we had no where to go but up.

The higher we climbed, the colder it became. I was aware there were no windows and the only light came from the flames in the bronze lamps along the castle's stone walls. Voices from the parade of people on the tour were beginning to murmur in discomfort at the temperature and the eerie feeling in the air. As a group, we slowed our pace, and then we were herded like cattle by the two hooded men and Heidi towards the landing at the top of the staircase.

"Please keep moving through to hall," Heidi sang out when everyone halted their march after the climb. "There is still so much more to see of the castle's interior."

I lagged behind the procession through the hall as Heidi walked along side the group. She pointed out a few paintings that decorated the walls. Someone asked her about one particular painting of a man being revered by a crowd. "That is a painting of Saint Marcus, the patron saint of Volterra," Heidi sneered in response. "He chased all the vampires out of the city." Something about the way she said it was almost frightening. I glanced over my left shoulder, looking for the hooded men that had been following behind us since the doors had been closed. They were moving forward in unison, gliding as if they were floating. The way they moved was smooth and graceful. I looked back towards Heidi and noted that she too moved effortlessly with flowing movements.

_This is bad. _All my inner alarms were going off. I began to look around, to search for the closest exit, a way to escape. I prayed that if I had to make a run for it I wouldn't trip on my own feet as I usually did on any flat surface. I glanced again at the two men flanking the group as we moved. The taller of the two, raised his hands to lower his hood, looked at me in the eyes, offering me a cocky grin and wink. I nodded and gave him a small smile before looking back towards the people that walked ahead of me. We had reached the end of the hall and another set of large wooden doors were being pulled open slowly.

The crowd was moving in to the expansive room led by Heidi. That was when the screams escaped and my heart, that had been racing, stopped. I was standing just outside the doors. I quickly turned to run back to the stairwell that we had first climbed to reach the hall, but was held back by the tall robed man. "Don't be scared. It will be quick," he reassured me.

I felt a cold hand grab my wrist and was turned toward a stone hard body. Heidi held me in her arms. She lifted me without effort and moved me quickly in to the circular room. The doors were quickly shut and an iron bar was lowered. We were trapped. I stole a glance around the room and what I saw was a massacre. People's screams were being cut off by teeth sinking into the necks of their victims.

Heidi put her hand to my chin and turned my face to expose my neck. "I am sorry, dear. But you must know that you exist to sustain us." She licked her lips and opened her mouth, exposing her sharp, glistening teeth. The shriek that had been lodged in my throat was ready to escape when I heard a man call out in an assertive voice. "Heidi, release her! That one is _mine_."

Heidi's head snapped up in the direction of the man's voice. Her face contorted into a scowl as she dropped me to the cold marble floor. I felt a sharp pain in my back, but paid it no attention as I scampered along the floor to hide behind the closest pillar. My heart raced and my breaths were coming in short gasps. I scanned the room for an escape. To my right I focused on another set of doors, not caring where they would lead me, only praying that they would show me the way out of the hell I was in. I began to run in a lowered crouch towards what I hoped would be my refuge when I was stopped short by a man standing before me in another black robe.

The robed, monstrous man placed his hard cold hands on my upper arms and lifted me, my feet dangling off the floor. "Why run my dear? It will do you no good."

I could feel my teeth begin to chatter as my body shook uncontrollably. I was staring death in the eyes and I had no way to escape. The monster before me had perfect features. His white skin had a glowing appearance. Smooth and thin, almost translucent – it contradicted the blackness of his long hair that framed his face and his piercing eyes were black as night.

He placed me on the floor and his right arm snaked around my waist, pulling me flush against his stone-like body. He raised his other hand to brush my hair aside before grabbing the back of my head to expose my neck. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain of his teeth sinking into my flesh, but it did not come. I opened my eyes to see that he was looking at me with furrowed eyebrows. It was a look I could only describe as confused.

"So very interesting," he said in a low voice calling for someone by name. "Jane, dear?"

In an instant a small cloaked girl was standing by his side. "Yes, Master Aro?"

"Dear one, I would like to try a little experiment. Would you please me by using your talent on this magnificent creature? I can not read her thoughts," his voice was a soft sigh and his cool breath blew across my face as he spoke.

Jane smiled at the man before turning her eyes in my direction. I met her gaze, bewildered by the exchange that was taking place. Her smile faded and she glared at me, clenching her jaw.

"Ha, ha, ha," Aro laughed, throwing his head back, certainly pleased by whatever was the result of his experiment.

"Thank you, dear. This is wonderful," Aro said to her, releasing my neck to stroke her cheek. "You may go."

"Yes, Master," she bowed and disappeared from my view.

"Tell me, cucciola mia, what is your name?" Aro asked me as he loosened his hold around my waist, while continuing to keep me pressed against his body.

"Isabella," I whispered, unable to find my voice.

Aro raised my hand to his face. "My dear Isabella, it is today that I present you with immortality," he said as ran his nose across my wrist.

"No, no, no, no, no," I pleaded as he sunk his teeth into my flesh. "Please, NO!" but it was no use; he continued his assault on my other wrist before repeating the same bite to my neck.

"Felix," I heard him say as my body sank in his arms. It felt as though acid was running through my veins. I was on fire. I was being burned alive. "Take her to the newborn chambers. Stand guard until I give you further instructions."

"Yes, Master." My body was being passed on to another set of cold strong arms and I was being moved at an incredible speed. My screams were muffled by the cloak of Aro's minion as he held my head firmly to his chest.

I heard the click of a door being opened and I was placed on a strange bed. I opened my eyes slightly when I heard Felix whisper at my ear, "Try retaining all the human memories you don't want to forget. The burning will only last three days." Then he was gone, and I was left alone in agony. Revolted by being in an unknown-bed, I crawled to the floor and scurried to a corner in the room. I grabbed a chair and pulled it in front of me to give me some sense of shelter. I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face in my arms. I told myself to keep silent, not wanting the monsters to return.

**_Jasper_**

"Come on bro, one game!" Emmett stood with the controller in his hand, pleading with Edward.

"Emmett, why do you insist on playing with me? You know you are going to loose," Edward replied tapping his finger to his temple, reminding Emmett that he could foresee any moves he would make.

We were all sitting in the living room. Edward was in a chair with Alice at his feet, skimming through another fashion magazine, no doubt planning to replace our entire wardrobes with the newest fashions. Rosalie sat beside me on the sofa, painting her nails, while I read a book on the Civil War.

"This sounds like a challenge to me Emmett," I said, knowing my brother would take the bait.

"Jasper, don't encourage him," Rosalie said, turning to me. "The last time Emmett made a bet with Edward, I ended up changing the oil in the Vanquish for a year."

"Ah baby, have some faith," Emmett winked at Rosalie as he set the controller on the floor. "What's it going to be Edward? Bring it on. Let's wrestle?"

"Emmett, you never learn. Let's go," Edward said as he rose to walk out the back door.

Emmett was already opening the doors to the back-porch before Edward had even finished his response. We all stood to follow him when Alice cried out, "NO!" Edward was immediately at her side. The horrors of Alice's vision clear on his face.

"What is it?" I asked, hoping that we had time to prepare for whatever was coming.

"She's alone. She's changing all alone," Alice whispered, still lost in her vision.

"Who? Who is changing?" I could not help the growl in my voice as I asked for more information.

Alice turned to look at me, her eyes filled with the venomous tears she could never release. "Your mate."

* * *

**A/N: eeeeeeek! *hides behind the screen with a cookie in the air* I know! Cliffy much? Stay with me, we'll get The Major laid soon enough. I just need to tell you the story up to that point. **

**Thank you to all my readers, reviewers & those that have added me to your alerts! I squeee every time I open my inbox & see the LOVE! **

***pours Cullentinis into your glass* Cheers, until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_**Visions of Our Destiny**_** is a Twilight fan fiction, intended solely for the enjoyment of the readers. No copyright infringements are intended. Any original story directions and plot lines herein are the property of the author.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Loving my beta Kiva & my pre-reader Cullen Sistah, Thank you ladies I couldn't do this without you. **

**

* * *

**

~ We are made wise not by the recollection of our past, but by the responsibility for our future. ~ George Bernard Shaw

_**Jasper**_

"How can you say you see her changing, but not know where she is?" I yelled as I paced the floor. My fingers were tugging at my hair in frustration.

Edward let out a low growl. His patience was growing thin with my outbursts. _Edward I am sorry. It just feels like I'm losing my mind. _He nodded once to confirm that he had heard my thoughts.

"Alice, forgive me. I know you can't help what you see. I just need more information," I pleaded with her. "I need to do something."

"I know Jasper," Alice responded sadly, looking at her hands on her lap. She leaned in to Edward who was sitting on the sofa next to her. He let out a sigh, holding her close, brushing his lips against her hair. "I just don't know where she is."

"Carlisle is on his way," Esme said as she came down the stairs. She gave me a quick hug as she passed me to take her seat beside Alice.

"This is what I don't understand," Emmett said as Rosalie sat quietly on his lap. "How is she changing now if Alice saw her as a vampire sixty years ago?"

That deceptively simple question presented by Emmett was enough to make a room full of vampires stop in their tracks. No one moved. No one took in an un-needed breath. We were statues where we stood. The expressions on all our faces reflected the confusion we all felt.

_How did I miss that? How is Alice seeing my beauty changing now?_ _How could this even be possible?_ I could not verbalize the questions running through my mind. Alice saw my mate in her visions so many decades ago and so many times since then. Always seeing a future where a vampire beauty stood at my side. _Were our destinies so predetermined that every step we've made in our lives was meant to lead us to each other? _

My inner dialogue was cut short when Carlisle walked in to the living room and found us all unmoving and silent. "What has happened?" Carlisle asked with worry evident in his voice as he reached Esme, who was still staring at him, eyebrows furrowed. "Can someone tell why my family is in this state?"

"Alice had a vision of Jasper's mate going through the change all alone," Rosalie spoke up. "She doesn't recognize the location."

"When will this happen?" Carlisle asked.

"It will happen in two days. I saw her curled up in a corner, hidden behind a chair. She doesn't make a sound," Alice replied.

Esme gasped. The thought of going through the change alone was terrifying to us all, but to do it in silence was unheard of except for Carlisle, who had gone into this life alone and silent. Carlisle pulled Esme to him and held her close. He was well aware that Esme would be thinking of his horrific experience of remaining hidden in rotting potatoes while he burned for three days before emerging into his life as a vampire.

"Alice, how is it possible that you saw her as a vampire so long ago?" I finally asked the question that was still lingering in the air.

"I never saw her future until now. I saw _your_ future Jasper and your future is with her as a vampire. Her change is only making both your futures clearer. Nothing has changed. She will still come to us. I just hate that she's going into this life alone and frightened," Alice answered as she slowly walked over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my chest. I could feel her sadness. Alice sighed as I instinctively put my arms around her. I tried to calm myself and sent some of that calm to her and the rest of the family. There was nothing we could do now. Our only option was to wait.

_**Bella**_

I never put much thought into the passing of time until time meant everything. Time moves so quickly when you are going through the motions in life and then slows when you are waiting for an event. Most days, seconds run into minutes, minutes into hours & hours into days unless you are looking forward to something. The anticipation of something to come makes the passing of time seem to stop or slow to a crawl. Humans measure time by the hours on a clock or by the sun and the moon, but when you are dying in agony, time moves at it's own pace. I was dying. I just had no idea that I was being reborn. All I had to go by were the words of a monster: _The burning will only last three days. _Three days. Three days of slow torture, wanting to scream, wanting to run, wanting to find my way back from hell, but only remaining silent & unmoving.

I can't say how long I sat in that corner, praying that no one would return before my prayers shifted and I hoped someone, anyone, would come to end the agony of being burned alive. I wanted the anguish to stop. I was even hopeful that Aro would regret the choice he had made and would return to end my misery. I wondered if Felix was still standing outside the door as Aro had instructed. I wanted him to come back. I no longer wanted the solitude. I was confused and the burning was all I could think about.

I held my knees tighter, closer to my chest, and began to focus on Felix's words before he left me: _Try retaining all the human memories you don't want to forget. _I had heard the phrase that your life flashes before your eyes on several occasions. It wasn't true. When you are living the last moments of your life, aware they were your last moments, you can only think of the moment you are in and how to find a way to survive. To remember memories gone by or a particular place in time takes detaching yourself from the situation. At some point the constant concentration of recalling my life allowed me to become detached from the burning. I escaped. I retreated into a space in my mind where I existed outside of what I was going through.

I remembered my mother and my father. I held on to the memories of their love for me; how they comforted me so many times after my klutziness landed me in a hospital or how they would wipe my tears and clean up my scraped knees after I would fall. I focused on my father's attempts to take an uncoordinated child on fishing trips and never lose patience with me when I would scare the fish away. I held on to the memories of my mother's quirky ways; how she needed me and how I was so willing to be everything she needed. I concentrated on their faces. I never wanted to forget their beauty.

I continued to reside in that part of my mind where I relived the moments of my life that meant the most to me. I went through them all until I finally came to the memory that brought me to where I was now, in an un-familiar room dying. The last memories of my life in this castle are where I put all my focus. I did not want to forget what they were - monsters. I needed to remember that even if I came back from the burning I would not become one of them. I would not tarnish the memories of those I loved by becoming a killer.

"Felix, you have served me well," I heard someone say outside the door.

"Thank you, Master," Felix replied. "There has been no change. She continues to sit in silence, hidden behind a chair."

I was confused by his words. Had he come into the room? I had not noticed that anyone had opened the door.

"Yes Felix, but do you not hear the speeding of her heart? The transformation is almost complete. We must prepare for a newborn." Aro's words made me cringe. The end was coming and I would have to face whatever this change would bring.

* * *

**A/N: I won't leave you hanging for long & if you paid close attention our protagonists had some important things to say *winks* Let me know what you think!**

***stands behind the bar mixing Cullentinis* before I pour you some yummy goodness, I want to thank everyone that has read, reviewed, set this story on your alerts and/or pimped me out. I am in awe of your responses to me & of VofOD. I hope you stick with me as we can continue on with Jasper & Bella's story. We've only just begun! **

**Now enough with all the mushiness, let's get our drinks on *pours you some yummy goodness & raises her glass* To you, to me, to love, to life…CHEERS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_**Visions of Our Destiny**_** is a Twilight fan fiction, intended solely for the enjoyment of the readers. No copyright infringements are intended. Any original story directions and plot lines herein are the property of the author.**

**

* * *

A/N: Thank you to my beta Kiva & my pre-reader Cullen Sistah. These ladies rock my socks!**

**

* * *

**

~ What lies behind us and what lies before us are small matters compared to what lies within us. ~ Ralph Waldo Emerson

_**Bella**_

"Have Gianna gather new garments for our Isabella. When she is ready, escort her to the Great Hall where I will be convening with my brothers. Be cautious. She will be a talented newborn; I am almost convinced of her gift. I would not want you to have to destroy her before we have a chance to witness it," Aro warned.

"As you wish, Master," Felix replied. "I will heed your warning."

"Ah, Felix, you please me so," Aro crooned.

The voices outside the door were suddenly silent. I was alone again. The distraction of their talking brought me out of the place in my mind where I was hiding. I became aware that I was finally feeling some reprieve from the burning in my extremities. I felt the fire dissipate in my hands, my arms, my feet, my legs, but the relief was short-lived as the burning was moving to the center of my body. My heart was racing and it pounded in my ears. My heart was suctioning the flames and they blazed fiercely. I raised my hand to claw at my chest, to make it stop. And that is what it did. My heart raced, it sputtered and then it stopped.

I hadn't realized how tightly I held eyes closed until I tried to pry them open. Everything was so bright that, at first, I couldn't see without squinting. I blinked away the discomfort. I was amazed at the clarity of my vision. The colors were so bright and vivid. I raised my hand to touch the wall and the speed at which I moved was unreal. I moved before the thought had finished crossing my mind. _What have I become?_ I twisted my hand in front of my face to examine the color of my skin. I had always been very pale, but now I was translucent.

I heard footsteps and voices coming from everywhere in the castle. I could hear everything, even the filament in the light fixtures. _Is this even possible? _I heard footsteps coming closer, finally stopping outside the door of the room I was in. I automatically moved to a standing position.

"Ah, little one, you have made it through the change. I am Felix. Do you remember me?" he asked as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

I nodded. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He was very tall and muscular. His size reminded me of a football linebacker. His hair was black and I could see streaks of brown highlights. His eyes were a deep red in stark contrast to his bright, white smile. He smelled of cedar and evergreen. I noticed several articles of clothing wrapped around his arm.

"I know you must be confused. I will try to ease your worries, but we must not take too much time. Aro is waiting to see you," he said, holding out his hand to me.

I didn't move. I was frozen in place although every thought in my mind was telling me to run. I took in a breath and realized I had not been breathing.

"What am I?" My voice sounded like bells chiming. My hand flew to my mouth to hold in the gasp. My eyes grew wide. "Why do I sound so different?"

"Little one, you have been given immortality and with that gift comes many changes," Felix whispered in a soothing tone. "You are a vampire."

_Vampire? _I traced my teeth with my fingers, trying to find the fangs that I had always associated with vampires. I felt no fangs, but my teeth were sharp.

"No, you don't have fangs," Felix chuckled. "Your teeth are now sharp enough to slice through just about anything. Come out of that corner. I have clean clothes for you to change into and you can shower before you dress."

I pushed the chair out of the way, realizing it had become a saving grace. It had given me comfort and the feeling of anonymity. Walking around it to stand on the chair's opposite side caused my fears to resurface. I felt the need to protect myself. My body coiled into a defensive crouch and a growl vibrated in my chest.

"Isabella…," Felix lowered his eyes and raised his hands, palms up as if to surrender.

"Bella," I growled. "My name is Bella."

"Bella, I mean you no harm. Perhaps if I enlighten you about what we are, you will feel less threatened. Will you allow me to explain?" He spoke slowly, his posture never changing.

"Speak!" I hissed. Rage was clouding my judgment. My thoughts were in a constant turmoil. I remembered that I did not want to be a monster, but the monster inside me was rattling its cage to come out.

Felix lowered his hands slowly. He kept his head down, but raised his eyes to look at me. "Vampires are a superior race. We have immeasurable strength and speed. You no longer have the need to sleep. You will never get sick and, unless someone sets you on fire, you will never die. We have a vast mind capacity, but are easily distracted. You are a newborn and the confusion is stronger. We feed on human blood and the burning you feel in your throat is thirst."

My hand flew to my neck. I had not noticed the dry scorching until he mentioned the thirst. I tried to swallow, but I could not get the muscles in my throat to comply. I thought back to my time burning in the corner. I remembered how I was able to escape the fire - by turning to a safe place in the recesses of my mind. I went there and found immediate relief. I took in an unsteady breath and swallowed. A smile of triumph adorned my face. I stood erect and took a step towards Felix.

"I will not drink human blood," I said sternly through my clenched teeth. "I will not be a killer."

Felix's eyes grew wide. His hands again raised in surrender. "Then you will weaken. The smoldering in your throat will become all-consuming and you will go mad."

_No, no, no, no!_ I shook my head. My breathing had turned to panting. _How can this be happening to me?_ I refused to become a monster. I could not believe that this had become my reality.

"Bella," he said in a calming voice. "Let's get you ready to meet Aro. You have much to contemplate, but our master is waiting and we must attend to your thirst."

I took an unsteady breath, letting it out slowly. "What do you want me to do?"

"I have clean clothes for you. I will wait outside while you shower. When you are ready I will accompany you to the Great Hall where Aro is awaiting your arrival."

I took the clothes from his outstretched arm. Felix offered a short bow and walked back towards the door. After the door had been closed, he stood outside, waiting for me.

I looked around the room for the first time. To my right I noticed a slightly open wooden door. I walked towards the door at a human pace. It creaked as I slowly pushed it open. Inside was a small shower, a sink with gold faucets and above it a mirror adorned with intricate gold roses. I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself for the first time as a vampire. I did not recognize my reflection. My hair was longer, thicker. My body was now muscular. My breasts where fuller and my face looked so much more beautiful, but I could not find myself. My eyes were red and my face became contorted as the realization that this was now who I was began to settle in. I ripped at my clothes and tore them off my body. I continued to study my reflection, my eyes filling with tears that would not fall. I jerked away from the mirror image. What good would it do me to continue to stare and hope that I would find who I no longer was?

I stepped into the shower, turning the water on as hot as it would go. I prayed as the water ran through my hair and down my body that it would wash away the tension. I lathered every inch of my skin with a rose scented soap that sat on a gold dish. My hair felt thicker as I washed it with the shampoo that was placed on a shelf in the shower. Again, the scent of roses filled my senses. The water began to run cold and I was still tense with worry. The shower had done no good in relieving my stress.

I dried the droplets of water from my now cold, hard skin. I refused to look into the mirror again as I dressed in the clothes that Felix had given me. I carefully pulled on the garments, not wanting to tear them as I had done to my old clothes. I was comforted that he had brought a pair of black laced panties. I used my old bra, although it was about a cup size too small. I buttoned the black blouse and tucked it into the waistband of the black pencil-skirt before I lifted the zipper on the side. I picked up the brush that sat beside the sink and ran it through my wet hair, my back facing the offensive mirror. I stepped into my old comfortable flats and dry sobbed as they reminded me of a life that no longer existed.

I composed myself and walked out where Felix stood beside the bed. "You look beautiful. Are you ready?" he asked, extending him arm towards the door.

I nodded and followed him out the door. We walked swiftly through the corridors. I could feel the need in my muscles to push further. I wanted to run, to break free. Felix must have noticed my inner turmoil and placed a strong hand on my shoulder. "I remember all too well, little one. You will have the opportunity to learn what your new body can do, but first you must meet the brothers."

We reached the same large wooden double doors that I had been pushed through when I arrived at the castle, the doors that had led to a massacre and my doom. I froze as the doors where slowly pulled open by two men in black cloaks. The memories resurfacing were cloudy, seen through murky eyes compared to my now flawless vision, but I had been successful in retaining those memories I did not want to forget. Being brought back to that same room was making me defensive and a growl escaped from my chest that vibrated off the walls.

"It will be alright, Bella," Felix whispered in my ear, placing his hand on my lower back, gently pushing me into the room. "No one will hurt you."

Stepping into the room I took a look around, assessing the danger. I had not paid much attention to the décor the first time I had been there. Three ornate thrones sat in the center of the circular room. Aro sat in the middle chair with a female vampire standing behind him, her hand placed on his shoulder. To his left, a vampire with long black hair, much like Aro's, sat with his chin resting on his hand, his elbow on the arm of the chair. He was sizing me, his eyes penetrating. To Aro's right sat another vampire, his hair long with streaks of gray. He never glanced in my direction. He looked bored. Other vampires stood at different places in the room. My eyes fell upon Jane. She stood holding hands with another young male vampire. She was not happy to see me – that was clear. I saw that same look of concentration on her face that she had when Aro asked her to 'try a little experiment' before he bit me.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" I growled at Jane.

"Feisty," the vampire to Aro's left said with a look of contempt.

Aro stood and began to walk towards me; the female vampire shadowed his every move. "Ah Caius, that is what drew me to her in the first place. She walked into this room three nights ago ready to fight her way out. I am so pleased that fight remains within her. She will be a glorious addition to the guard."

Aro reached me and raised his hand to touch my face. I crouched, ready to lunge when I was pulled back by Felix, my back crashing into his chest. I struggled against his hold, growling through clenched teeth, "Do not touch me!"

"Master?" the female vampire, whose hand still rested on Aro's shoulder, asked in confusion.

"Renata, my dear one, do not fret. Our young Isabella is a shield. Your gift will not work on her," Aro said, patting her hand on his shoulder.

"Aro she holds no allegiance to you," the brother that looked uninterested said without even glancing in my direction.

"Marcus, my brother, she will," Aro said with confidence. "Isabella, I merely wished to touch you to see if you are still immune to my gift. I mean you no harm."

"Bella!" I shouted, correcting him.

"Master, she prefers to be called Bella." Felix said, still holding me tight to his chest. "Bella will you please remain calm so that I may release you?"

I nodded. I did not like the feeling of being restrained. Felix let me go slowly, but remained close at my side.

"Bella, perhaps you will feel better once you have fed," Aro looked towards the now closed doors. "Please have Heidi bring in the meal."

I heard it before the scent reached me. It was a heart beat. I began to panic. The doors opened and the most delicious scent enveloped the room. My throat felt as though it had been set on fire. Heidi held the man that was to be my first meal, by the arm. The scent of his blood washed over me and I involuntarily licked my lips. "Please," the man begged, "Let me go. I have a family. I'll do anything you want, just let me go."

* * *

**A/N: *narrator voice* Will Bella eat the poor dude or will she resist the temptation? And will we finally get some Jasper/Bella action? Tune in next time for the continuation of Visions of Our Destiny *echo* Heehee! I've always wanted to do that!**

**Thanks again to all those that have shown me the LOVE and reviewed! It's like a little present in my inbox! I tried to reply to as many a possible, if I missed you, please know that I was busy trying to finish this chapy & I bet you appreciate that more!**

***turns on the stereo before stepping behind the bar, "Say Hey (I love you)" starts up & her hips start to sway* Cullentini's for you all & I promise not to keep you waiting long, I miss Jasper too! *fills your glasses and raises hers for a toast* Dance as if no one were watching, Sing as if no one were listening, And live every day as if it were your last…CHEERS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **_**Visions of Our Destiny**_** is a Twilight fan fiction, intended solely for the enjoyment of the readers. No copyright infringements are intended. Any original story directions and plot lines herein are the property of the author.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Thank you to my fantabulous beta Kiva & my pre-reader Cullen Sistah. *tackle hugs & licks you both***

**

* * *

**

~ It is in your moments of decision that your destiny is shaped. ~ Anthony Robbins

_**Bella**_

The poor man pleaded for his life and for a moment I did not remember the promise I had made to myself and those I loved. I became dazed with the delicious scent of his blood, his heartbeat echoed loud in my ears. I crouched, ready to fight anyone that dared to take him from me. I was snarling and the sounds I made came from deep within my chest. I was an animal and my mouth filled with a strange fluid.

"Ah, Bella. Let the venom coat your mouth. Allow your instincts to take over. Hunt him and feed," Aro's voice broke me from my trance.

In an instant, I was standing erect. I swallowed the venom that had begun to pool in my mouth. It slid down my throat, making the scorching more pronounced. _No! I will not give into the thirst._ I needed to get away. I held my breath, but the scent that triggered the burning still lingered on my tongue. I shut my eyes and jumped back; leaping over Marcus & Caius' heads and stopping once my body hit the far wall behind the three thrones. My palms rested against the stone wall. I hung my head in shame. I had no time to give any attention to my new-found ability to jump at great heights or speed, landing effortlessly. I needed to focus on the life of the man meant to be my first meal or I would not be able to fight the monster raging inside of me.

I turned again to the part of my mind that kept me sane. I began to reason with myself: _He is much like me. He has a life. He has a family that is probably worried for him. He was taken against his will and brought to this castle, to his doom._ I would not be the monster that ruled a sentence of death upon his life.

"Master," Felix called in a low voice that only the vampires in the room could hear. I can't say if he spoke low for the human's benefit or mine. "Bella has chosen not to feed on human blood. I have explained our need to hunt in order to survive this life, but she is fighting her true instincts."

"Brothers, can you see her extraordinary control?" Aro asked, ignoring Felix's clarification. "A shield that possess an astonishing amount of power over her mind. We must put much thought in to her newborn training. She will be very useful indeed."

"Yes Aro, the question is, 'will she be able to protect anyone other than herself'?" Marcus asked, unconvinced by Aro's enthusiasm for my supposed gift.

"Ah, Marcus," Aro said, full of hope. "But the possibilities…"

The brothers' voices began to fade and my center of attention turned again to the man who remained silent. But the beating of his heart was growing louder and more frantic. I could hear the rushing of his blood as it pumped through his veins. I clasped my hands over my ears, trying to silence the temptation. I fell to my knees. I shut my eyes tightly, stopped breathing and pushed the palms of my hands against my ears. All of my efforts had been in vain - I could still hear it all.

"I will _not_ drink human blood!" I yelled, more for myself than anyone else. My will was breaking and I didn't know how much longer I could resist. "Take him out of here!"

"Master…," Felix's worried voice came over my screams.

"Our Felix seems to have a fondness for the young one," Marcus noted with a sigh.

The human man began to plead for his life once again - praying to God that the ordeal would end and his life would be spared.

"Heidi, take the human and do with him as you please," Caius ordered. "I have grown tired of the drama."

"Yes, Master Caius," I heard Heidi say as she pulled the man from the room. The doors closed loudly behind them. The man's pleas became muffled as Heidi put distance between herself and the room we were in. Then there was a loud scream before it was suddenly cut off. She was draining him - of that I was certain.

My eyes opened to survey the room. I took in a careful breath, afraid that the scent of the human still lingered in the room. It did, but it no longer affected me the same way. I composed myself and stood. For a moment I was proud of my ability to refuse the human's blood. A smile broke free from my lips - I had defied the monster. Then I remembered that the poor man's life had ended. My smile faded as I became saddened by the death of the innocent and a sob escaped. I began to understand Felix's words of the madness I would endure if I denied my thirst, but I would continue my pursuit to keep my humanity.

I took notice of the intense burning in my throat. How long could I tolerate the pain before I would give in? There had to be a way to quench the thirst without the killing of innocent people. I had to find a way to survive.

"Felix?" Aro called to him while keeping his eyes trained on me as I continued to stand at the far end of the room, a pondering look on his face. "Perhaps, our dear Bella would feel more inclined to feed if she were escorted on a hunt outside the castle walls."

"I will do as you order, Master," Felix replied.

"Demetri?" Aro called to one of the goons that stood at the doors.

"Yes, Master," Demetri said, walking forward until he stood before Aro.

"Could you track our dear Bella if she were to escape?"

"No, Master. I cannot catch the tenor of her mind," Demetri sounded disappointed.

"This poses a great problem, Aro," Caius pointed out. "She is immune to all our talents."

"Hmmm…except Marcus. Why is that?" Aro asked more to himself than to anyone else in the room. "Oh, how I miss my old friend Eleazar. What a shame," he said with a sigh and a shake of his head before composing himself once again. "Demetri, accompany Felix as he takes Bella on a proper hunt. Perhaps her instincts will overtake her once she is out in the open. Keep a watchful eye and return her to me."

Demetri offered Aro a small bow of his head and began to walk towards me. The growl was vibrating in my chest. There was no way I would allow this vampire to touch me. I would fight him to the end.

"Demetri, do not approach her," Felix called to him, moving swiftly to stand in front of me. "Bella, will you please come with me? You can have that run you so desired," he asked me kindly.

I nodded and followed Felix out the doors of the fateful room. Demetri trailed close behind us. I did not trust him or any of them for that matter, but I felt more at ease with Felix. His tone was soft compared to his enormous stature. He seemed to truly care for my well-being. I felt safer with him, but I still distrusted all the vampires from that castle. I knew my eternity could not be spent inside those castle walls. I needed to learn more about what I had become. _Were there other vampires in the world? If I escaped, would I have to roam the Earth alone?_ The thought of being alone, hiding from civilization without anyone to love or to love me, was a fate worse than death. But how could I show those brothers reverence as I saw the others do? I would not serve any master.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I was unaware I had followed Felix out of the castle until we stopped walking. I took a look around and realized we stood in an alley. It was a dark night, but I could see clear as day. Felix once again placed a strong hand on my shoulder, a reminder that I was to stay close.

"We will stay amongst the shadows until we reach the outskirts of Volterra. We do not hunt inside the city. We will stay hidden and I will keep my hand on you in case there is a chance a stray human is still out at this hour of night," Felix spoke rapidly and low. I had to strain to hear him. "The only rule of the vampire world - do not let the humans know of our existence."

His warning reminded me of my now bright, red eyes. The sight of them would immediately serve as admonition that we were not human. I wondered if there were any other details of my new body that would bring me that sort of attention. Who would administer punishment if I were to reveal myself to the humans? Was there vampire law enforcement? What would the punishment be? There were so many questions and no one seemed to be giving me a crash course. I needed to know everything before I could get away from the brothers. I needed a mentor and I needed a friend.

We reached the border of the city and were surrounded by a lush countryside. There were hills and trees as far the eye could see.

"You can now try out your new legs, Bella," Felix said, letting his arm drop from my shoulder. He smiled at me and cocked his head toward the open landscape. "We will be close behind you until we reach the next town." His voice grew stern, looking intently into my eyes. "When we get there, you follow my instructions before you begin to hunt." His eyes then grew soft once again, "Go!"

I hesitated not knowing what was expected of me. Felix nudged me, his hand on my upper arm. I stared into his eyes for a moment longer, before I shot out running. I could feel the immense strength in my legs. My arms pounded as I ran, pushing me forward. The sounds of the insects grew silent as I barreled through the trees, over the hills. I was well aware of the two vampires that followed close behind me, but I was too engrossed in the sensations that surrounded me to even care. I inhaled as I ran - the grass, the wet leaves, the trees with their pine scent - it was heavenly. I was starting to feel, for the first time, the wonder of my new life as a vampire. A small laugh broke free and I threw my head back, letting my arms fall, slightly outstretched, palms open at either side of my body. The experience was liberating. The moisture in the air hitting my cold skin was unlike anything I had ever felt before.

Then I heard it - a heartbeat. My head turned sharply to the left. My throat flared, the burn making it-self known once again. My mouth filled with venom. I veered towards the sound, the blood rushing through its veins calling to me like a siren. More heartbeats surrounded my prey.

"Where is she going?" Demetri yelled.

"I don't know. Follow her!" Felix was running close behind me. I growled and ran faster. This was _my_ hunt and I was not allowing them to get near me.

I rushed forward and took a leap in the air, landing on the back of a large gray wolf. We tumbled and it struggled for only a moment before I sunk my teeth into its neck, sucking at the glorious blood. The hot liquid ran down my throat, extinguishing the fire. The wolf thrashed and I secured the animal with my leg around its body. I held it close to my chest until it no longer held enough life to move. When there was no more blood to pull, I pushed it away. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, disgusted that I had sucked an animal dry.

"Bella," Felix called to me, his nose scrunched up in disgust. The look on his face mirrored my own. "What was that?"

I stood, wiping my hands on the back of my skirt. I looked down at my now dirty, ripped clothes and took the time to consider his question. _What was that?_ _I drank blood from an animal? Could I drink animal blood instead of killing humans? I did eat animals as a human. Not wolf. _I looked at the poor wolf and shrugged. It was better than being a murderer.

"I believe we were on a hunt," I turned to Felix with more confidence and feeling stronger. "So I hunted."

Demetri stood beside Felix, staring at me wide-eyed and his mouth open. I nodded to him with a smirk on my face then turned back to my kill. "I guess, we should do something with that," I said pointing to the carcass on the ground.

"We'll bury it," Felix said, turning to look at Demetri for approval.

"Yes. We'll bury it," Demetri nodded, still staring at me in wonder. "Bella, are you going to want more of that?" he asked, pointing at the animal. "The farmers in the nearby village will thank you. The wolves are overpopulated and have been wreaking havoc on the livestock, plus I really want to see that again."

I was beginning to feel more like myself, the anxiety starting to recede. I felt more in control. I could focus. My mind, which had been on sensory overload, was now calmer and I could feel the strength that had been given to me by feeding. The blood had also helped to diminish some of the burning, but my thirst was still there.

"Yes Demetri. I want more," I felt more at ease with my two companions. I think perhaps it had to do with my new realization of just how strong I really had become.

I took down three more wolves. Each time, my technique less animalistic and the hunt became a sort of dance. I leaped with grace, gazelle-like in my soaring to catch my prey. I could remember, although the memories were through murky vision, that I had not been the most graceful human, but that had been changed along with my body. Felix and Demetri stayed close behind, but not too close as to cause me to react and defend my hunt. They buried the remains of my kill as quickly as I discarded them to search out the next scent and rapid beating of an animal's heart.

"I think I'm done," I said to Felix and Demetri who were leaning lazily by a tree. My body felt full of liquid, much like the feeling you got when you drank too much water and it sloshed inside you when you moved.

"That's a good thing," Felix said as he pushed himself off the tree with his elbow. "The sun will rise soon and we cannot be in the sunlight out in the open."

"Oh, so the legends are real," I said, saddened that I was to lose the day as a vampire. "We'll burn."

"Newborns," Demetri said condescendingly, shaking his head. He was already walking, taking the lead. "No we don't burn in the sun…we sparkle."

_Sparkle?_ "Did you say we sparkle?" I asked confused.

"Yes, little one," Felix said as he pulled a leaf from my hair, walking at my side. "The surface of our skin sparkles like diamonds with direct sunlight. We can walk amongst the humans when the sun is low or it is overcast, otherwise we shine."

Demetri took off with a sprint, leaving us to run after him. There were no more questions asked or conversations had until we reached the castle once again. As I walked through the main doors I looked down at my clothes for the first time since I had begun to hunt. My shirt was torn, covered in animal hair, blood and mud. My skirt was ripped on the sides, also covered with dirt. I touched my hair and felt the knots and leaves mingled in with more mud. I was a mess.

"Felix, I need more clothes and a shower," I pointed at my hair to drive home the point.

"Yes," Felix nodded and smiled, looking me over. "I will have Gianna get more clothes for you to change into. Until we find you a more suitable room, you will have to use the newborn chambers to shower and dress. I will wait for you, and then we must report back to Aro."

After another shower with rose-scented soaps and a new set of clothes that looked similar to the ones I had been given before, I was escorted to the Great Hall. I dreaded that I would have to face the brothers and wished I never had to see them again.

The doors opened to the hall as Felix and I approached. Demetri, back at his post behind the door, gave me a slight nod. I smiled and nodded in return, walking into the hall. The wooden doors closed behind us.

"Ah Isabella, you have returned," Aro said as he slid off his chair and walked towards us, smiling, his arms opened wide as to embrace a long lost friend.

I suppressed the growl at his approach and the use of my name. But glared at him and remained stiff and ready to react if he came close enough to touch me.

Aro stilled, mid stride. His smile faded and one arm dropped to his side as he pointed at me with the other. "What is this? What did she feed on?" He turned to look at Felix then at Demetri. "Why does she have auburn eyes?" He hissed. "Answer me!"

"Master," Felix lowered his gaze and lifted his hand for Aro to touch. "She fed on wolves. We never reached the town. She took off after the animals once she caught their scent. She does not want to feed on humans."

Aro took Felix's outstretched hand. He closed his eyes, concentrating. No one moved. I stared, trying to understand what was taking place. I flinched when Aro opened his eyes and unexpectedly threw his head back, his laughter resounding off the walls. "She is amazing. I can't wait until the newborn phase has passed and her true potential is discovered."

Aro released Felix's hand and turned to the brothers. "She holds on to her humanity, feeding on animals. Choosing to go against what is natural."

"Does she remind you of anyone in particular?" Caius asked, his tone suggesting that whomever he spoke of was not a person he liked.

"Ah yes brother, my old friend, Carlisle." Aro joined his hands as if in prayer, placing the tops of his fingers on his chin in contemplation. "I wonder. Could we send our dear Isabella to visit our old friend as she transitions as a newborn."

"This would relieve us from having to train her," Marcus said, seemingly eager to get rid of me. "They have the Major with them; he is no doubt suited for the task."

"Then it is settled," Aro turned, walking back to sit on his throne. "Alec, have Gianna get Carlisle Cullen on the phone. Our dear Isabella will be going to Forks, escorted by Felix and Demetri."

It all happened so fast. I blinked rapidly, trying to process everything that had just transpired. I was being sent away. I was being freed from the brothers. I was…

Then it hit me. "Did you say Forks?"

* * *

**A/N: *does a happy dance, singing* Bella's going to Forks…Bella's going to Forks…**

**JPOV next. God I've missed the Major!**

***grabs the Stoli from the cupboard* Cullentinis are in order for all you beautiful bitches that have been reviewing and sticking with me. I hope to hear from you again, I just get all tingly with those alerts in my inbox.**

**Take a look at my profile, there has been some changes on where to find me. I just love being stalked!**

**Now, on to the most important part of this note – the toast *raises her Cullentini* "I've drunk to your health in company, I've drunk to your health alone. I've drunk to your health so many times; I've damn near ruined my own!"…CHEERS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **_**Visions of Our Destiny**_** is a Twilight fan fiction, intended solely for the enjoyment of the readers. No copyright infringements are intended. Any original story directions and plot lines herein are the property of the author.**

**Any mention of the 'god of war' in this or any other chapter is the creation of IdreamofEddy. *whispers* if you haven't read Colliding Meteors by IdreamofEddy you need to do so as soon as you finish reading this chapter. **

* * *

**A/N: I want to give a HUGE Thank you to my beta Kiva, she takes my mess and makes it all pretty for you *tackle hugs her*. Also, thanks & smooches to my pre-readers Cullen Sistah.**

**

* * *

**

~ Find me here, Speak to me, I want to feel you, I need to hear you. You are the light that's leading me to the place where I find peace again. ~ _Everything, _Lifehouse

_**Bella**_

"Yes, cucciola mia, Forks. A coven of vampires with an affinity for your same unnatural food source has taken up residence there," Aro answered from his seat on the throne. "This is where you will reside while I am kept informed of your progress."

Aro had mistaken my question about Forks and presumed I was just confused by the name of the town. I chose to let him believe that I was just taken aback by a town named after an eating utensil. He did not need to know where I came from or that my father had been a highly recognized member of that small town. He did not need to be aware of the fact that I had friends there or people I cared about. For some unknown reason I was going home. I would not endanger the people there by allowing these monsters to have any leverage. They would not use the people I loved to get me back. And I was not coming back.

Alec entered the Hall with a phone in his hand. He bowed to Aro before handing him the phone. I rolled my eyes and shook my head slightly at the display of false reverence the other vampires showed these brothers_. What made these fiends royalty? Who gave them their power? _

Aro put the phone to his ear. "Ah, Carlisle, my old friend. I trust that you are well."

"_Yes Aro, my family and I are well. To what do I owe the honor of your call"_

"Please excuse me one moment Carlisle," Aro waved a raised hand to dismiss me. I could only assume that he did not want me to hear the conversation he was about to have. I was simply relieved that I no longer had to keep the company of the brothers or any of the other vampires for that matter. Felix took hold of my elbow to lead me out of the Great Hall. I turned and followed him out the doors and silently hoped I would never have to enter that room ever again.

"Bella, it will be a few hours before the car will arrive to take us to our private plane. I have things to get in order before our departure. Is there anything you would want before we leave?" Felix asked as we approached my room.

"Actually, I would like some clothes that were more my style. There isn't a chance I could go shopping in town before we left?"

"Very funny," Felix said sarcastically. "No, but I can have Gianna take a short trip into town for some things that are more suitable for you. Perhaps a few garments resembling the ones you wore when you arrived. Will that do?"

_Who is this Gianna they all keep talking about? _

"Why don't _I _talk to Gianna myself and I can explain my needs to her?" I was getting frustrated with being treated like a child.

"That won't do," Felix shook his head. "Gianna is human."

_Human?_

"You have a human working? Here?" I asked, confused." What happened to never letting the humans know of our existence?"

"She will become one of us," he said in a suddenly serious tone. "I assure you of that." His demeanor and the tone in his voice gave me the impression that Gianna was more than just an employee to him.

I gave Felix a list of the things I needed and my sizes before he walked away, leaving me alone to my thoughts. I spent the time focusing not on my next venture, but on the memories of my past and the people that I cared about. I missed my mother terribly. I realized I would never see her again. She must have been frantic with worry. I wondered if they had buried an empty coffin, presuming that I was dead. Or did they think I was a missing person, leaving my mother with no closure and the hope that I would one day return. I made a vow to myself that I would find out what was believed to have happened to _human_ Bella and help bring peace to my mother somehow.

I was delighted and a bit shocked with the clothes that Gianna had bought for me. I changed into a great pair of Dolce & Gabbana dark-wash skinny jeans and a black Valentino blouse that must have cost more than my last car payment. The Armani black, wedge knee-high boots fit like a glove and the beautiful lace bra and panties from some Italian boutique, made Victoria's Secret seem like a thrift store.

A knock on the door distracted me from looking at myself in the mirror. My reflection no longer held the disdain it did the first time I had seen myself. "Come in Felix," I said as I placed the hair-brush back on the counter.

"The car is ready to take us to the plane," Felix said as he walked into the room, pausing a moment to look at me in the new outfit he had brought to me earlier. "You look stunning, little one. I must agree, these clothes are more suited for you, although you would look beautiful in whatever you chose to wear. Are you ready to go?"

"Thank you Felix," I said, my gaze lowered. It was bitter-sweet to no longer turn scarlet when I was embarrassed. I actually missed the blush I would have had before the change. "That is very kind of you and yes, I am ready to go."

Outside the castle a black limousine waited for us. Demetri stood, holding the car door open. I smiled and slid in. Felix and Demetri entered and sat in front of me. The driver was separated from us by a thick glass, but his scent assured me that he was also a vampire on staff for the brothers.

The ride to the runway where the Volturi's private plane was waiting for us was quiet. My mind was too confused to focus on any one topic and I chose to remain silent, rather then try to voice all my concerns.

We boarded the luxurious plane, piloted by yet another vampire and I prepared myself for the eleven hour flight to Seattle, Washington. Another car would take us the rest of the way to Forks. I was looking forward to once again seeing the familiar town that was my place of birth. But the anticipation was minimal compared to the fear of the unknown. I had so many questions: _When did Forks become home to vampires? Will they accept me or will I be unwanted? Would they return me to the Volturi once my training was complete or would I make alliances that would help me escape? _So many questions and my need for a friend, for a family, for someone to love me only grew more. A sob escaped and un-shed tears filled my eyes as the plane taxied down the runway.

_**Jasper**_

Alice had a vision moments before the phone rang in Carlisle's office. It was a last minute decision and the vision only gave Alice enough time to warn Carlisle of the caller and that it was about my mate. Aro's request took him by surprise.

I bolted up the stairs with Carlisle, into his office. He fell into his leather chair with such force, I thought it would buckle under him. The phone rang a third time as Carlisle picked up the receiver.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"_Buongiorno__, Dr. Cullen. __My name is Gianna. Please hold for Aro Volturi."_

"Thank you, Gianna. I will hold."

Carlisle's emotions were unlike his usual calmness. He tried to reign in his worry, knowing it would affect me, but he was too anxious. I sent him the calm he needed in order to speak with Aro. It took everything I had not to project my own worry instead.

"_Ah Carlisle, my old friend, I trust that you are well."_

"Yes Aro, my family and I are well. To what do I owe the honor of your call?"

"_Please, excuse me one moment Carlisle." _

"Certainly Aro, take your time."

We both shared a look of confusion while we waited for Aro to come back on the line.

"_Ah yes, Carlisle. I have a request my good friend. We have a newborn that is most valuable. She has taken to your particular diet and refuses to feed from her natural food source."_

Carlisle's eyes grew wide and a huge smile adorned his face. I could feel the pride he felt for my beauty and I was also relieved at the information.

"What is your request Aro?"

"_We are not well-equipped to train a newborn with such unusual habits. We know that Major Whitlock is a member of your coven and very capable of training a talented newborn. We wish to send her to you and once she has surpassed the newborn phase she is to be returned to Volterra to become a member of the guard." _

A growl vibrated in my chest. He thought I would return her to him? I would kill them all before I would lose her to those brutes after I had waited all this time for her.

Carlisle shook his head and pleaded with his eyes for me to remain calm.

"Does she wish to return to Volterra?"

"_There is no question that she will return. I am her sire and her talents will be most beneficial to the guard."_

"What talent does she possess?"

"_A shield. Although the extent of her gift is yet unknown. I am certain she will be amazing. Are you willing to fulfill my request?"_

I nodded for Carlisle to agree.

Carlisle needed to get her here first. Then we would deal with the Volturi. I would unleash the 'god of war' on them all before I would let her go.

"What is her name?" I mouthed the words. My dead heart was making itself known; if it were possible, it would have been beating out of my chest with the anticipation of finally hearing the name of my mate after sixty years of waiting.

"Of course Aro we will be happy to have... what is her name?"

"_Isabella and she will be arriving in Forks tomorrow. I will be in touch my friend. Good-bye."_

Carlisle ended the call, but I did not hear his good-bye. All I could do was repeat her name like a mantra - _Isabella, Isabella, Isabella. _

We made our way downstairs and brought the rest of the family up to speed with Aro's call. I could feel the relief that they all felt, knowing that it was my beauty Aro was sending and that she would soon be joining us. I too felt relief, but it was ever present that she was coming under the pretenses that we would send her back. The soldier in me was already formulating a plan that would ensure my beauty, if she would have me, would never leave my side.

Esme was preparing a room for our guest although I silently hoped that she would not be using that room much, if at all. Carlisle had returned to his office upstairs. He was working from home, not wanting to be away when Isabella arrived. Emmett and Rose were in their room breaking furniture in the wake of their love-making while Alice, Edward and I stayed in the living room.

"Jaz, you're going to wear out the carpet," Alice spoke from behind the laptop where she had spent most of her time ordering the latest fashions for Isabella since she caught a glimpse of her boarding the plane. "You've been pacing for hours."

"Alice, what makes you think she will appreciate you buying her clothes without her input?" Edward asked. He sat at her side on the sofa reading.

"She is going to need clothes when she gets here, Edward," Alice answered him with an innocent smile. "I'm just preparing things for her arrival."

"Or you're trying to turn her into another one of your Barbie dolls," I said, shaking my head. I knew my best friend was just as worried as I was, but was using the excuse of shopping as a way to keep her mind occupied. I in turn, continued to pace the floor as the clock seemed to stand still since the moment I knew Isabella was on her way.

A car's tires hit the gravel entrance to our three mile long drive-way. In an instant the house fell into an eerie silence. Then, just as quickly, the living room was filled with all the members of the family. Edward moved to stand at my side.

"I can hear three male vampires. Felix and Demetri are the two Volturi guards. Abramo is the driver," Edward spoke in a hushed voice at my ear. "If she is with them, I cannot hear her thoughts."

_What are they thinking_?

"They call her Bella," Edward answered my silent question. "Felix is protective of her. He is not pleased with having to leave her here. Demetri just wants to be done with this and get back to his mate, Heidi."

I straightened and took on a more defensive posture. _It is no longer his job to protect her. Mine._

Carlisle moved to the door with Esme close behind him. He turned to look for my approval before opening the door. I nodded. This was their home and they were the heads of the house. It was their duty to greet them as they arrived. But I appreciated the gesture and felt the respect the family had for me.

Emmett took his place as protector. He shadowed Carlisle with Rosalie slightly behind him. He had an arm wrapped around her waist. Alice was standing behind Edward much the same way. The women, although just as strong and unbreakable as their male mates, knew that they needed to stay close behind the men to keep them calm in the event they felt threatened. A male vampire would lose all control and instinct would take over if they felt for one moment that their mates were in danger.

I stood back a few feet behind the family, but in straight line with the front door. I knew the family would move to the sides once our visitors entered and I wanted a direct view. I was frozen in place. So many years of waiting, of anticipating the moment my beauty and I would finally meet. I opened all my senses. I wanted to see her, hear her, smell her, taste her on my tongue. I needed to feel her.

The car stopped once it reached the front of the house. A car door swung open and one vampire, who I assumed was the driver, walked around the front of the car and pulled open a car door. Three more vampires exited the car, their feet shuffling on the gravel driveway.

"Welcome," Carlisle greeted them, stepping over the threshold as he gestured with a wave of his hand. "Please, come inside."

Carlisle stepped to the left of the door and two men stood at either side of the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes upon. She was a goddess with mahogany hair that flowed down to her exquisite waist. Her gorgeous legs seemed to go on forever and I took an ungentlemanly glance at her breasts which were simple perfection. I licked my lips and drew in her sent, my eyes closed of their own accord as the scent of lavender and freesia filled my senses. I opened my eyes and they had stepped into the house. My beauty looked at the floor in surrender and that would not do. I needed to see her, to look in her eyes. I needed the connection.

She was confused and I could feel her fear. I sent her a wave of calm, trust and the love I already felt for her. Her head snapped up immediately and she looked me square in the eyes. How did she know it came from me? I felt her gratitude and a shy smile graced her lips.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family; Esme, my wife and mate; Emmett, his wife and mate, Rosalie; Edward, his wife and mate, Alice and Jasper," he pointed us out and I felt Bella's pleased response to my name and that I was not mated, yet.

"Carlisle, I am Felix. This is Demetri," he gestured with his hand towards the other guard. "And this is Bella." He placed a possessive hand on her shoulder.

A growl vibrated in my chest. He needed to get his hand off of her before I lost my control.

"Jasper, he means her no harm," Edward spoke to me in a soothing tone. "He thinks of her as a sister."

Bella's head tilted to the side, her eyes squinted. She was confused by my reaction and I could feel her surprise at Edwards's comment. I smirked at her adorable expression. I had had enough of the distance between us. I curled a finger and beckoned her to me. She did not hesitate and in a blur of movement she was standing before me.

I smiled at her and she graced me with a smile of her own. I curled an arm around her waist and pushed her behind me. "Thank you gentleman, your services are no longer required." I tried to sound composed, but my voice was more of a growl.

"Little one?" Felix called to her, missing her already. I could feel his worry.

Bella put her hands on my shoulders to pull herself up to see. A surge of electricity coursed through my body. I felt her shock. She must have felt it too. She stood on her tip-toes, her face so close to mine, and looked over my shoulder. I turned my face to look at her, my beauty, as she uttered her first words since she had arrived. All I felt was pride. "I think I'm fine here. Thank you Felix, for everything." The sound of her voice was like angels singing.

Felix nodded to her with a sad smile, and then turned to Carlisle. "We will be going. Thank you for your hospitality and I am sure you will be contacted to report on her progress."

Again I growled. These men had over-stayed their welcome and I was ready to throw them out on their asses. Bella began to rub her hand softly on my arm and her touch soothed the animal inside. No one had ever been able to bring me back when my inner monster threatened to make itself known. I softly purred letting her know the calming affect she was having on me.

"Yes, gentleman. She is in good hands and now a member of our family," Carlisle spoke with affirmation. "We will care for her as such." The guard may not have known the meaning behind his words, but the mumbles of agreement by the rest of the family gave testament that we would never let her go without a fight.

The two men gave a bow of their heads and walked out, shutting the door behind them. No one moved or spoke until they were back in their car and drove off.

I spun around and placed my hands on Bella's face. So beautiful. We looked deep into each other's eyes and I swear I could see into her soul. Our foreheads touching, I whispered, "Bella, will you go on a hunt with me? We will come back. I just need some time alone with you, darlin'."

She searched my eyes and I felt her confusion. I projected my feelings for her, love, admiration and trust. She nodded. I smiled and grabbed her hand, not giving her a chance to change her mind. We ran out the back door towards the forest without a second glance to our family.

"Well, they won't be back for awhile. I guess I have time for more online shopping." I heard Alice say from inside the house as the rest of the family busted out laughing.

* * *

**A/N: *does a little happy dance* They are finally together. I hope it met your expectations. Let me know what you think. **

**Extra Cullentinis to all you amazing readers that have been so kind and reviewed. The squeees can be heard around the world whenever I open my inbox & see all the love. Thank you. **

**Now down to the important part of this little author's note…the drinks! *fills all your glasses to the rim* A toast my lovies *raises her glass* ****When God made women he made em out of lace, ****He didn't have enough so he left a little space. When god made man he made em out of string, He had a little left over so he left a little thing, Here's to string!****…CHEERS!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight…yada, yada, yada.

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N**: I dismissed my usual legal disclaimer to give you a colossal author's note at the beginning of this chapter. I don't usually do it, I think they suck. Why would you want to read this fuckery, if there is a chapter that waits? I have some important shit to say, enough said.

I must address some concerns of my _fantastic_ readers: Some of you were not too keen on Bella munching on wolves in Italy & felt the pack would not be pleased. First, what they don't know won't kill them, no pun intended. Second, Italy doesn't have much to choose from in the large game department & most of them are endangered. Wolves are running wild in Italy, actually becoming a burden to farmers & in the words of Mufasa, "It's the circle of life."

The other concern is how will Charlie react to seeing Bella as a vampire? *bows her head in a moment of silence* Poor Charlie passed away in the first chapter & won't be coming back. Now you may see my reason to off one of our beloved characters, I didn't want him to be a problem with Bella in Forks.

With all that taken care of, you asked for BPOV of the last chapter & my dears, how could I say no to you? Enjoy!

* * *

This chapter was brought to you by the letter K for Kiva and the letter C for Cullen Sistah my beta & pre-reader…they make it all look GOOD! Thank you!

* * *

~ "Who ever loved, that loved not at first sight?" ~ Christopher Marlowe

_**Bella**_

The plane touched down on a private runway at Sea-Tac Airport in Seattle. Demetri had made an in-flight phone call to have a driver waiting for us on the runway. I had spent most of our flight lost in my own thoughts. Felix and Demetri did not have much to say other than the occasional questions to the pilot about our estimated time of arrival and weather conditions. I was grateful that they did not pass the time trying to make idle conversation.

The limousine was waiting for us as expected. A tall, slender vampire dressed in a black suit, stood leaning against the car.

"Demetri, it is good to see you again," the driver said as he pushed himself off the car and stood, extending his hand.

Demetri shook the driver's hand and pulled him into a one arm man-hug, patting his back loudly. "Abramo, my old friend. It has been too long. These are my companions, Felix and Bella."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both," Abramo said as he pulled the car door open. "I will be driving you to Forks. Please make yourselves comfortable. We should be there in under three hours."

As we sped down the familiar Olympic Highway to Forks, the anxiety began to set in. I did not know what I was about to face. I knew nothing of the family I was meeting, only that they shared my diet of animal blood and that the vampire whom Aro spoke to was named Carlisle. The unknown, mixed with the confusion of what I had become, was making me tense. My hands were balled into fists at my sides and I couldn't seem to stop my heavy breathing. If I were still human, I would surely be in the midst of a panic-attack.

_I wonder if they make Xanax for vampires? I could sure use one right now._

"Little one, you have been awfully quiet," Felix said, effectively drawing me from my inner monologue. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

I turned from the window and stared at Felix. I opened my mouth to speak several times, but kept closing it. I had so many thoughts running through my mind that I had no idea what to say first. Questions swirled around in my head; _who are these vampires I am moving in with?_ _What if they don't like me?_ _If I don't have some super-power, will the Volturi leave me alone? Can I say 'no thank you' when Aro wants me back or am I doomed to run or fight? _ I couldn't verbalize my worries - I feared I would lose my mind at the speed of each fleeting thought. So, I continued to gape at him for several minutes, doing my best impersonation of a fish.

"Easy there, Bella," Felix chuckled. "You don't need to say anything. How about I just tell you what is expected of you when we arrive and perhaps that will ease some of your worries?"

With a sigh and a nod, I signaled for him to proceed.

"Very well," Felix began to explain. "I will introduce you to the family once we arrive and I think it best if you hold a submissive stance. We do not want them to feel threatened by us."

"Submissive?" I asked.

"Yes, little one. Remember how I kept my eyes lowered whenever you felt threatened?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Good," Felix said, satisfied that I understood. "Just allow me to make the introductions and pass along my orders from Aro. You need not worry. I will not let anything happen to you."

I offered him a small smile of gratitude and returned to gaze out the window, anxiously waiting for the first glimpse of the welcome sign at the entrance to Forks. I tried to recall how many times I had ridden in my father's cruiser down this same highway. The blurry memories were hard to recollect, but I did remember, as a child, pressing my nose to the glass, looking for the old wooden sign that read, 'The City of Forks Welcomes You.' Would they welcome me this time?

I watched as Abramo drove over the bridge at the Calawah River. _Where is he going?_ I shook my head, confused by his turn northwards. _There was nothing up this way._ We headed towards the thick forest that surrounded the Sol Doc River. Then, suddenly, we were driving through the ferns on a barely visible unpaved road. I could only imagine that this would have been a blind spot for any human. The road curved for a few miles before the most beautiful house came in to view.

I straightened in my seat to get a better look as we drove up to the house. The front lawn was gorgeous, with six primordial cedars that shaded the entire acre with their vast, sweeping branches. The house itself, painted a soft, faded white, was a three-story, rectangular structure. A deep porch wrapped around the first floor. I could hear the sounds of the River, which I assumed ran parallel to the back of the property. It was nothing like I expected as a home to a coven of vampires.

The front door to the house was open. A very handsome, blond haired vampire stood waiting for us. His golden eyes took me by surprise. They were hypnotically beautiful. I had only seen the crimson eyes of vampires until that moment. Aro's question about my eyes after I had fed came to mind and I wondered if my eyes had taken on their orange tint because, I too, would have golden eyes from feeding on animals.

Abramo exited the car and quickly came around to open our door. Demetri, Felix and I stepped out and began our ascent up the porch steps. I kept my head down and my eyes lowered, but could not suppress the temptation to look through my lashes from time to time. I hoped my curiosity would not endanger us.

"Welcome," the handsome, blond greeted us, stepping over the threshold as he gestured with a wave of his hand. "Please, come inside."

An equally beautiful female vampire with caramel colored hair stood slightly behind him. Her heart-shape face held a warm, welcoming smile and she kept her eyes on me as we stepped over the threshold. There were seven vampires standing in the foyer to greet us. Each man had a woman standing slightly behind him in much the same way._ Are the protecting them?_

With my head still lowered, I quickly did a sweep with my eyes. In a straight line before me stood the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. My eyes raked across his tall, lean body and I took in this amazing creature's form, from head to toe. Honey blond hair with curls that framed his face. He wore a tight black long-sleeved t-shirt that accentuated every curve of his muscular frame. It was tucked in to his tight, dark-washed jeans that hung low at on his waist. His feet were adorned in black square-toed cowboy boots. Venom pooled in my mouth and I found it hard to swallow.

We continued to move further in to the house and I took another quick look at his stunning face. His nose flared as his eyes shuttered closed. He was pulling in my scent. I asked myself '_why?_' confused by his actions. Immediately I was enveloped in a wave of calmness, trust and love. My head snapped up and I stared into his dazzling eyes. I was sure those feelings came from him. There was a pull to go to him that radiated from the center of my body. I stayed where I was, but smiled, thankful for those feelings that I had not felt since I had made the mistake of following Heidi to Volterra.

My attention was then drawn to the vampire that had greeted us at the door. "I'm Carlisle. This is my family; Esme, my wife and mate; Emmett, his wife and mate, Rosalie; Edward, his wife and mate, Alice and Jasper," he pointed them out and I was pleased that the honey blond named Jasper was not mated, yet.

"Carlisle, I am Felix. This is Demetri," he gestured with his hand. "And this is Bella," he continued, placing a hand on my shoulder.

A growl came from across the room. Jasper had taken a defensive posture and he looked directly at the hand that Felix had on my shoulder.

"Jasper, he means her no harm," Edward spoke to him in a soothing tone. "He thinks of her as a sister."

I watched the exchange between them. I was confused. My head tilted and I squinted at Jasper, silently asking what had caused his reaction and how could Edward know how Felix regarded me? He responded with a smirk that would have stopped my heart and again I felt the pull. He raised his hand and curled a finger to beckon me to go to him. I did not think twice and moved faster than I had ever moved to stand before him.

He smiled at me and I responded with a smile of my own. Without any hesitation, he curled an arm around my waist and pushed me behind him. It did not go unnoticed that he kept his arm wrapped around me, his hand on my lower back, holding me to him, much the same way the other men held their mates.

Then Jasper spoke and I held in a breath at the sound of his commanding tone. "Thank you gentleman, your services are no longer required."

"Little one?" Felix called to me. I could hear the worry in his voice.

I placed my hands on Jasper's shoulders to see over them at Felix and a surge of electricity coursed through my body. I had never felt anything like it before. I wondered if he felt it as well. I stood on my tip-toes, my face so close to his and he turned to look at me over his shoulder. It took everything I had not to lean in to breathe him in.

I smiled at my escorts. "I think I'm fine here. Thank you Felix, for everything."

Felix nodded with a sad smile, and then turned to Carlisle. "We will be going. Thank you for your hospitality and I am sure you will be contacted to report on her progress."

I could feel the growl as it began to vibrate in Jasper's chest before it came out low and menacing. I did not understand his reactions to Felix. I could feel his anger. It did not scare me, but I was glad it wasn't directed at me. I began to try to sooth him by rubbing my hand on his arm. I could feel his tight muscles and soon he began to relax at my touch. The sexiest sound I had ever heard came from him as he started to softly purr.

"Yes, gentlemen. She is in good hands and is now a member of our family," Carlisle spoke with affirmation. "We will care for her as such." The other members of the family mumbled their agreements to his statement. They wanted me here with them and for the first time in _this_ life I did not feel so alone.

Demetri and Felix gave a bow of their heads and walked out, shutting the door behind them. No one moved or spoke until they were back in their car and drove off.

Jasper spun around and cupped his hands on my face. I took that moment as he stared deep into my eyes to pull in his spicy scent. Cinnamon, clover and leather engulfed my scenes and I felt dazed. He lowered his forehead to mine, desperation etched on his face, his voice barely a whisper. "Bella, will you go on a hunt with me? We will come back. I just need some time alone with you, darlin'."

I searched his eyes, confused by his request. Could I just leave so soon after I arrived? Would that not be considered rude? Then again, as before, I was surrounded by feelings that I could only assume had come from Jasper - love, admiration and trust. How could I deny this glorious man anything? I nodded, not sure if I was able to get my voice to respond as these emotions kept swirling around me. His worry was replaced by a smile that illuminated his face as he took hold of my hand and ran with me out the back door.

We ran across the backyard, which was perfectly manicured with blossoming gardens that could have been found on the cover of Home & Garden Magazine. If Jasper hadn't been holding my hand firmly in his, I would have stopped to take in the landscape, distracted by its beauty.

We reached the river's edge and Jasper released my hand as he turned to face me. I immediately felt the loss of his warm hand in mine.

"I felt that too, darlin'," he said, continuing the contact by rubbing his hand up and down my arm. His face lowered to mine and his cool breath fanned across my face. My eyes shuttered closed and I shivered as I released the breath I was holding.

"How do you know what I'm feeling?" I asked as I looked again into the pools of his golden eyes.

"I am an empath," he gave me an all-knowing smirk and I became self-aware at the meaning of his words.

"You can feel _everything_ I feel?" I asked, suddenly embarrassed by the lustful thoughts that had to be affecting me from the moment I laid eyes on him.

"Yes," he breathed, with a twinkle in his eye.

I was mortified.

"None of that, sugar," he was suddenly very serious and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I feel the same way about you."

He turned again to face the river, took a few steps back and launched himself over the water, landing elegantly on the other side.

"You comin'?" he chuckled as he called to me from the other side of the river.

I was suddenly worried that I would not be able to make the jump across. I could just imagine what would happen if my human quality of being a klutz would come out in vampire form and I'd end up doing a belly flop right in front of Jasper effectively splashing him with water - _Hmmm…that might actually be fun._

"What's with the mischief?" he asked, worriedly stepping back a few feet.

"Oh nothing," I laughed, shaking my head. I stepped back, mimicking Jasper's leap & landed with a somersault a few yards ahead of him. I sauntered slowly towards him, reveling in my new accomplishment.

"Come on beautiful," Jasper met me half way. "Let's go bag us some grub."

The easy-going familiarity between us was comforting. We ran side-by-side for miles, neither of us trying to overtake the other. I believe we both felt the need to stay close to one another. Too soon, Jasper slowed before coming to a stop. I sniffed the air and smelled the animals before I heard them lapping on the water's edge.

"Elk," he said. "Bella, we will give each other our space as we hunt. I don't want you to feel the need to defend your food."

"Suit yourself," I responded. I was too thirsty to worry about the logistics of hunting. My throat had begun to burn, like flames and my nostrils flared at the smell of blood. I turned and ran towards the animals then slowed my approach to sneak up behind them. I sensed Jasper following, but still far behind. I knew I would not react poorly if Jasper were to come close to my hunt. Felix and Demetri had always stayed a few yards from me as I hunted, but I would allow Jasper his space.

I crouched and bared my teeth in anticipation before I leapt onto the back of a large bull. He bucked and thrashed, his massive antlers trying to pry me from my perch on his back. I snapped his neck, not interested in the fight, but the quenching of my thirst. I fell to the ground, the bull in my arms and sunk my teeth in to his neck, sucking hungrily at the warm liquid as it ran down my throat. I could not suppress the moan that escaped as I felt the euphoria of my hunt overtaking me.

Once I had taken the last drop the precious animal had to give, I pushed him away unceremoniously, standing upright to wipe my hands on the back of my jeans. From the top of a tree, directly above me, Jasper dropped to my side.

"What was that about giving each other space?" I laughed, crossing my arms at my chest.

Jasper closed the distance between us, my arms now touching his chest. His eyes were black as night, and for the first time; I was scared of the vampire standing before me.

"I couldn't stop," His voice was a low growl. "You are too beautiful not to watch." I bit my lip as my fear subsided and I was hit by a wave of lust that made my head fall back as I gasped for air.

Jasper chuckled and when I returned to look, his eyes were back to gold although small specs of black remained. "That wasn't very nice," I huffed, turning from him to the carcass that needed to be disposed of.

"Yeah, you didn't enjoy that at all," he said right before his head snapped to the north, having sensed another herd of elk grazing not far away. "I'll let you take care of that, angel and I'll be right back." He took off in a sprint and I watched his retreat with my mouth hanging open as his muscles rippled as he ran.

* * *

A/N: *fans self* Oh that Jasper is a tease and may I say one HOT ass vamp!

Thank you for all your reviews. I do a happy dance with every single one! I try to get back to as many as I can, and if I missed you last time? Extra Cullentinis and some snuggles from the Cullen boys coming your way! Mmmmm!

Now for the fun part, the toast! *pours you all some delish Cullentinis and licks her fingers* YUM!

May the winds of fortune sail you, May you sail a gentle sea. May it always be the other guy who says, "This drink's on me."…CHEERS!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: _Visions of Our Destiny_ is a Twilight fan fiction, intended solely for the enjoyment of the readers. No copyright infringements are intended. Any original story directions and plot lines herein are the property of the author.

* * *

A/N: Sloppy kisses and hugs to my beta Kiva. Tackle hugs and yummy cookies for pre-reader Cullen Sistah. Thank you ladies, love you bunches!

_This chapter begins with a recap of their first hunt together in JPOV. I know you'd want to know his thoughts and he wanted to tell it. Enjoy! _

_

* * *

_

Touch me I'm cold, unable to control,  
Touch me I'm golden and wild as the wind blows,  
And tumbling, tumbling, don't go fascination.

If just for tonight darling, let's get lost.  
If just for tonight darling, let's get lost.

Let me come closer, I'm not your shadow,  
With our eyes shielding from the oncoming counts,  
It's not hard for us to say what we should not.

If just for tonight darling, let's get lost,  
If just for tonight darling, let's get lost.

~ _Let's Get Lost_, Beck and Bat for Lashes

_**Jasper**_

We reached the river's edge and I released Bella's hand, which I had been holding securely in mine, as I turned to face her. I immediately felt the loss of her warmth.

I lowered my face to hers and my breath fanned across her face. Her eyes shuttered closed and she shivered, releasing the breath she was holding. "I felt that too, darlin'," I said, feeling that she too felt the loss of my touch. I began to rub my hand up and down her arm, needing the contact.

"How do you know what I'm feeling?" she asked, her voice laced with worry as she stared deep into my eyes.

"I am an empath," I replied with an all-knowing smirk. She had been feeling so many emotions since our eyes first met. It was a mixture of apprehension, confusion, awe, joy, comfort and a very distinct amount of lust that had me relieved that I was not the only one consumed with desire.

"You can feel _everything_ I feel?" she asked, her eyes wide at the realization of just what that meant.

"Yes," I breathed my face still close to hers.

She was embarrassed. "None of that, sugar," I whispered in her ear. "I feel the same way about you."

Barely resisting the urge to press my lips to hers, I turned again to face the river. I took a few steps back and launched myself over the water, landing on the other side.

"You comin'?" I chuckled, beckoning to her the other side of the river.

She didn't answer; she simply stared with a bewildered look on her face. I wondered if she had ever made that long a leap before. I started to feel a bit guilty for not having given her a short lesson before I jumped. I knew her instincts would take over and having seen me do it would be enough for her to duplicate my form, but watching her just standing there, deep in thought, made me wonder if I should go back.

Then just as I had made the decision to go to her, I felt her emotions shift. "What's with the mischief?" I asked, worriedly stepping back a few feet. Her emotions mirrored Emmett's just before he would make a canon-ball and splash anyone that didn't get out of the way fast enough.

"Oh nothing," she laughed, shaking her head. Bella stepped back, mimicking my leap and landing with a somersault a few yards ahead of me. She turned and sauntered slowly towards me, reveling in her new accomplishment. I couldn't help but smirk and shake my head. _This woman is going to be fun._

"Come on beautiful," I walked towards her, meeting her half way. "Let's go bag us some grub."

We ran for miles side-by-side, neither of us trying to overtake the other. I thought about everything that had just happened. How familiar we felt with each other although we had only just met. I could feel how comfortable she was around me and I was overjoyed that she could feel this way after having gone through the change alone and everything she must have gone through. That brought me to my concern for her. I needed to take things slow. I couldn't just state that she was my mate. She was a newborn just entering into this life and would not understand how things worked. Although I could already feel that she felt the pull that was part of finding your true mate.

We had much to talk about and I was not too thrilled about having to share my past with her. If she were to judge me poorly it would crush me. I was strong, stronger than most, but to have waited for decades to meet her and then feel her rejection would be one of the hardest things I would have to endure.

I began to slow before coming to a stop as the scent of our prey reached my senses. Bella stood in front of me and sniffed the air. She could not distinguish the scent.

"Elk," I said, easily recognizing the scent of the animals in the area after so many years of hunting. I placed my hands on her shoulders holding her in place before she ran off. I needed to let her know that I would not interfere. "Bella, we will give each other our space as we hunt. I don't want you to feel the need to defend your food."

I felt her indifference. "Suit yourself," she replied as she ran off after a large bull that was grazing near the water's edge.

I stood there for a moment, baffled by her reaction. She didn't seem to care whether I followed her or not. So I did what came naturally – I followed her.

She was the most graceful creature I had ever laid eyes on. Her movements resembled those of a gazelle. She kept her body low as she leaped silently closer to her prey. The animal did not sense her approach until she was fully on its back. I found a nearby tree and climbed it to watch her as she swiftly broke the animal's neck, not letting it suffer. She then sank her teeth into its jugular as she held its body between her legs. My eyes grew dark and all I wanted in that moment was to hunt her. I swallowed the venom that pooled in my mouth. She was everything I ever wanted in a mate and I could not wait to make her mine.

Once the animal ran dry, she pushed it away, stood and began to wipe her hands and the leaves that had stained her pants from sitting on the ground. I dropped down from my perch on a top branch of the tree and landed directly at her side.

She laughed as she turned to me and crossed her arms at her chest. "What was that about giving each other space?"

All I wanted was her. I closed the distance between us, her arms now brushing against my chest. I felt her fear as she stared into my eyes, which I knew resembled two dark coals, fueled by the amount of lust I was feeling. The vampire in me relished her fear for just a moment before the man in me wanted nothing more than for her to want me.

"I couldn't stop," my voice a low growl. "You are too beautiful not to watch." I projected everything I was feeling. She bit her lower lip as her fear subsided and she was surrounded by my need for her. Her head fell back and she gasped for air. Again I reminded myself that she was not ready for this and I needed to take things slow. We still had much to discuss and I did not want to manipulate the situation in my favor.

I reined in my emotions and chuckled as she came back to her senses. The look on her face showed that she wasn't pleased, but her emotions spoke the contrary. "That wasn't very nice," she huffed, turning from me to the remains of her hunt on the ground.

"Yeah, you didn't enjoy that at all," I said sarcastically with a sly smile right before I turned my face to the north, having sensed another herd of elk grazing not far away. "I'll let you take care of that, angel and I'll be right back." I took off in a sprint and I felt her eyes on me as I retreated, I hoped she liked what she saw.

I made quick use of my hunt, taking down a large elk. I wanted to get back quickly, already missing Bella's presence. I buried the remains of my kill under a large bolder that could never be moved by any human. I looked up to the sky as I began to walk back to my beauty. I saw the sun begin to break through the clouds. Another day started and I marveled at the significance of the new beginning in my eternity. So many years I waited, anticipating Alice's visions. So many times I doubted that they would ever come to fruition, cursing a future foretold and wishing that I could simply forget that my life seemed so predetermined.

I returned to the spot where I had left Bella and although I could smell her, she was no where in sight. I thought about how her scent must have been intoxicating before her change. The fragrance of her blood still lingered as a newborn.

"Up here," she called down to me from the same branch I had previously been perched upon. She was lying on her back on the branch, her arms behind her head, looking up at the sky with one leg bent and the other hanging, swinging slowly back and forth.

A smile broke across my face, feeling her contentment. I quickly climbed the tree and found a nearby branch to sit, with my back against the trunk to watch her. "I feel your contentment, darlin'. What's that about?"

"I don't know really," she sighed before continuing. "So many things have happened in such short a time. I went to Italy for a new experience and boy did I get one. I thought I'd never find peace again and here I am at home."

My chest swelled with pride. "That makes me very happy that you already consider this your home. You are now a member of this family"

She laughed and turned to look at me for the first time. "Thank you, but this is home because I was born in Forks."

To say I was shocked is putting it mildly. Nearly six years to the day, Alice exclaimed that the family was moving back to Forks. Everyone thought that she had lost her mind. We had all just finished high school again and we were looking forward to the break. Moving to Forks meant starting over at a new school and another grueling round of teenage hormones. Alice's response when I raised my voice in protest was, "We will grin and bear it. This will only bring you closer to your mate."

"Bella?" I called to her, my voice barely above a whisper. "Tell me about yourself."

"Some memories are harder to recall, but I will try to tell you what I can remember," she said before she began the tale of her life. Her parents married young and had her soon after. Her mother, Renee, felt trapped in this small town. Her mother left her father, Charlie, and moved away taking Bella to finally settle in Phoenix, Arizona. Bella remembered visiting Charlie every summer until she grew bored of this town as well. Charlie then started to come out and visit her. She spoke fondly of her dad and missed him terribly. He died her junior year in high school a week before she had planned to move to Forks to live with him.

"Was his death sudden, Bella?" I asked, as the realization hit me that I would have been in school with her had she actually made the move.

"Yes," her sadness was written all over her face. "A bank robbery. He was shot in the line of duty. He wasn't supposed to work that day, he had a fishing trip planned and had to come in after the call was placed."

"Bella, your father was Chief Swan?" I remembered his funeral. The family gave their condolences, but we could not attend due to the weather.

She nodded as her eyes left mine to search the sky.

"Did you come for the funeral, Bella?" I felt the pang of regret. That would have put her here in Forks just a few miles from me and I missed her because of a sunny day.

"That was the last time I was here," she turned to look at me. Her sad eyes were a beautiful auburn color and specks of gold danced in her irises. "A week later, I moved to Jacksonville, Florida to live with my mother and her new husband until I went off to college on my own."

From there, Bella's memory was full of gaps and she was having trouble sifting through the murky memories of her life. I felt her annoyance and sent her some calm to help her get through the frustration we have all felt trying to recall our human lives.

"Thank you," she said as she jumped from the branch to the ground below. "It's nice to feel some calm when you're so confused."

"You're welcome," I joined her on the ground. I took her hand and held it in mine as we began to stroll at a human pace, heading nowhere in particular. "Bella, do you remember how you came to be a vampire in the hands of the Volturi?"

"Yeah," she snorted a humorless laugh. "That's a memory I was sure to hold on to. I never wanted to forget what I promised, what I would never become - a monster."

_Monster. _The word rang in my ears. I began to fear Bella's reaction to my telling of the monstrosities of my past. _What will she think of me?_

"I traveled to Italy to start a semester at the University of Florence," she recalled with a sad smile. "My first night there I was approached by Heidi, who was posing as a tour guide. I know now she is the Volturi's fisherman, bringing unsuspecting humans to their death."

She shivered as she told of the massacre of so many people unable to escape. Her face showed her disgust as she spoke of Aro's delight in finding that she possessed a gift after he intended to feed from her and how he changed her without a word of explanation about what she would become. From there she went on to retell the horror of being introduced to her first human as a vampire and her determination to not become a monster by feeding from the innocent. She had no problem recalling every moment of her experience at the hands of the Volturi and I couldn't control the low growling that came from deep within me as she shared the horror of her change.

I stopped and pulled her into a hug, holding her head to my chest as my fingers tangled in her hair, lightly massaging her scalp. She sighed, wrapping her arms around my waist. I projected my pride for her strength and my lament for not being able to save her from her fate.

_Fate_. Fate had played a dirty hand in Bella's life and mine as well. If only Alice had been able to see my beauty before her change. Perhaps something could have been done to change the course of her life. Our paths could have crossed twice before now, but she would have been human. Could I have resisted her blood and shown the control needed to be close to her? I doubted it. This was how it was meant to be.

"Jasper?" she called to me softly.

"Yes, darlin'" I answered, my lips pressed to her hair.

"What is this pull between us?" she lifted her face to look into my eyes, but never broke the hold of our embrace.

That was it, the question that would bring me to have to tell my own horror story. I could not share Alice's visions without first telling her of my own change. I could not tell her that I waited for her for so long and that we would complete the other without first telling her that I had been the greatest monster of them all.

"Before I answer your question, I need to tell you my story," I took her by the hand and guided her towards a nearby tree. "Let's sit this one out."

I sat down against a tree and pulled her down to sit between my legs. I wrapped my arms around her, keeping her back pressed to my chest. I needed the contact for support, but I didn't think I could get through it if she was looking me in the eye. I didn't want to see her disgust even if I had to feel it.

"Bella, my story isn't pretty and I am ashamed of many things I've done. You spoke of monsters; well this may be the scariest tale yet. I was born in Texas," I began. "The year was 1843."

She sat, unmoving, as I recalled my human life up until my days as a Major in the Confederate army, then I felt her sadness and her body slouch as I told her about Maria and how she brought about my change. I closed my eyes, wishing that I could black out the images that resurfaced so vividly, as I retold the memories of my life as a newborn and then my placement as a leader in Maria's army.

I expected to feel Bella's revulsion as I divulged the killings that took place at my hand, but all I felt was her anger, her compassion and then her understanding. I went on to tell her about my gift weighing heavily on my soul as I followed the orders of a mad woman.

We remained in the same spot with my arms holding her to me. The day had turned to night as I rehashed my past. I had finally come to the part where I had found Alice in the diner in Philadelphia when Bella finally turned, sitting on her knees to face me. Her eyes welled up with tears and she shook from her sobs. Without a word she placed the palm of her hand on my cheek. I pressed my face against her hand and closed my eyes, relishing in the comfort of her touch. She dropped her hand and pulled up the sleeve of my shirt and gasped as she looked upon the crescent marks from the teeth of the vampires that no longer held the strength for battle after their newborn phase and I was forced to end their existence. Then she slowly tugged at the hem of my shirt, pulling it up to see my chest that was covered in more scars. I pressed my lips together and turned my face from her, ashamed of the reminders that were imprinted on my hard skin for all eternity.

Then she did the one thing I never imagined that anyone would ever do – she kissed each scar.

* * *

A/N: Awe Bella, you are so good to our man! *sings* I see lemony goodness and citrus in their near future!

I need to send out the biggest most delicious thank you to all you beautiful readers that review. I try to respond to everyone and I love to hear from you all. So many of you are continuous in your responses with every chapter and I squee when I see a review from you!

The time has come! Cullentinis my beautiful readers *pours you some yummy goodness* A toast… I love to drink martinis, two at the very most. Three I'm under the table. Four I'm under the host! CHEERS!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: _Visions of Our Destiny_ is a Twilight fan fiction, intended solely for the enjoyment of the readers. No copyright infringements are intended. Any original story directions and plot lines herein are the property of the author.

* * *

A/N: Thank you huggles and kisses to Kiva for her beta magic, she rocks my world. Also, a great big shout-out to my pre-reader Cullen Sistah, thank you for not sending the men with the white coats and allowing me to talk to myself while being totally neurotic about this chapie.

* * *

I swear that I can go on forever again  
Please let me know that my one bad day will end  
I will go down as your lover, your friend  
Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin.

~ _I'm Lost Without You_, Blink-182

_**Bella**_

Jasper pulled me into a hug after I shared my story of being changed and my experiences at the hands of the Volturi. I didn't know if he was aware of the sadness he was projecting up until that point, but the moment I was in his arms his feelings changed and, in turn, so did mine. All I felt was relief coming from him and I too felt relief in his arms. It was the same feeling every time we touched. I had never been very expressive or comfortable sharing my life with anyone, but with Jasper, it was as if I needed him to know everything about me.

"Jasper?" I softly called to him, my face still pressed to his chest. The fingers of his right hand were tangled in my hair, while the other hand pressed against my lower back, holding me to him.

"Yes, darlin'," he answered, brushing his lips against my hair.

"What is this pull between us?" I lifted my face to look into his eyes, but I continued our closeness, never wanting to be out of the safety of his arms again.

Jasper looked deep into my eyes and I saw pure anguish in his expression before he composed himself. Then all I saw was determination.

"Before I answer your question, I need to tell you my story," he said, leading me by the hand as he guided me towards a nearby tree. "Let's sit this one out."

Jasper sat with his back against the tree and pulled me to sit between his legs. I leaned my back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. He rested his chin on my shoulder, his cool breath blowing against the side of my face as I held my own breath, anticipating the shiver that would come when I heard his low voice at my ear.

"Bella, my story isn't pretty and I am ashamed of many things I've done. You spoke of monsters; well this may be the scariest tale yet. I was born in Texas," he began. "The year was 1843."

I sat, unmoving, as he shared the fading memories of his human life. He was a Major in the Confederate Army and I realized how young and naïve I was in contrast to his life experiences. He continued on to the night he had been approached by three female vampires that he had mistaken for damsels in distress. One of the three, Maria, had changed him without warning and I felt a deep sadness that, he too, had been brought to this life without a choice. I was grateful that Jasper continued to hold me to him in his strong arms as he recalled his newborn days at the hands of Maria. Anger bubbled up inside me and all I wanted to do was run in search of the fiend of a woman and tear her limb from limb.

Jasper continued to share the torture that he had been put through at the hands of Maria. She had convinced him that the existence he had been brought into was the only life for vampires, a life consisting of fighting and surviving. I knew he was holding back, but the little detail he did share made my dead-heart break. I began to cry and I felt tormented by my inability to shed tears for the man that held me so close in his arms.

"Maria realized I had a powerful gift that would be useful in conquering her objectives," Jasper said with sadness. "And I had become a minion that followed her every deceitful word."

A wave of understanding washed over me as thoughts of Volterra came to mind. I had asked myself, while in their presence, why the guard were so easily manipulated into doing the bidding of the three brothers sitting on their self-appointed thrones? They were, like Jasper, bound by deception and confused into believing they were loved.

We continued to sit under the tree, with Jasper's arms wrapped around me. The day had turned to night as he re-hashed his past. Jasper was tortured by his gift as he executed Maria's orders to dispose of the newborns that no longer held the strength she needed to fulfill her goals. He felt their shock, fear, pain and then their determination to survive as they fought him in their attempt to continue to exist. He was so engrossed in recalling his past and so worried that I would react badly to his accounts that he continued to project his feelings. I felt his remorse and self-loathing as he reached the part in his tale where he had finally escaped his lot with help from his brother, Peter and found Alice. By then my sobs were uncontrollable. Tremors wracked my body. All I wanted was to take away Jasper's grief and assure him that all I felt was admiration for his ability to choose another life after a century of war.

I turned from Jasper's arms and sat on my knees to face him. As our eyes met, I saw a deep sadness in his eyes and a longing for my understanding. I placed my hand on his cheek, hoping the gesture would give him the comfort he was seeking. His eyes closed and he leaned his face into to the palm of my hand. I felt his relief as he continued to project his feelings onto me.

It didn't take long before curiosity overtook me and I pushed to see the physical evidence that remained of his past. I reluctantly dropped my hand from his face to pull up the sleeve of his shirt. I gasped as I looked upon the interlacing scars that marked his arm. How many times had he defended his face by lifting his arms only to have them bit by a wild vampire? I slowly moved my trembling hands to the hem of his shirt, lifting the garment to witness more crescent marks on his perfectly sculpted chest. For a fleeting moment I forgot what I was doing and all I wanted was to feel the ripples of his muscles beneath my hand. Then Jasper brought me back to the present by turning his face from me, ashamed of the reminders that were imprinted on his skin. I needed him to know that they were part of who he was and that I was falling in love with him, scars and all. I lowered my face to his chest and slowly kissed each scar, my lips lingering on the one above his heart.

"Bella…," he said my name like prayer.

I continued to kiss my way across his chest when he placed his hands under my arms and lifted me to look at him, our faces torturously close together. He searched my eyes for something. I don't know what he found there, but it was enough to convince him before he crushed his lips to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers tangled in his hair and I couldn't seem to get close enough to him. As if he sensed my need or that he felt his own desire to be closer, he pulled me to onto his lap, my body pressed against his chest. One of his hands came to my hair as he eagerly held my face to his; the other hand gripped my hip as if he needed it there to anchor himself.

Every nerve in my body seemed to be singing with need for this man. The sensations were so much more pronounced as a vampire than as a human. My feelings were indescribable. This kiss was full of passion, a reprieve after so much tension. We were needy and our mouths were hungry as we moaned at the sensation of our tongues sweeping against each other. Then, all too quickly, he pulled away, placing one last soft kiss on my lips before touching his forehead to mine. Our eyes were closed and our breathing was labored, taking short shallow breaths. "Do you want me to answer your question?" he panted.

"What question?" I huffed. My mind was clouded and all I wanted was to kiss him again.

Jasper softly chuckled and bent his knees. I slid from his lap to sit on the ground and rested my back against his thighs, biting my lip to hold back the moan that threatened to escape as I took in the sight of his glorious smile. He absentmindedly took hold of my hand that was lying on his chiseled stomach and played with the tips of my fingers.

"You wanted to know about the pull between us?"

"Ah… that," I smiled as he effectively brought me back to the present.

"After I found Alice and she shared her visions -"

"Visions?" I asked, interrupting his story.

"Alice is a seer. She sees visions of the future," he smiled, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. "She saw my future and in it she saw my mate."

My stomach sank. I started to feel panicked by his words; he had a mate and I was already so far gone in my feelings for him that my dead heart ached. It felt as though my chest was being ripped it two. I couldn't sit there any longer. I needed to get away. I had misinterpreted our connection and felt embarrassed by my actions. I acted like a love-sick girl and had begun to fall for him without knowing his true feelings.

I quickly rose to my feet and began to walk away. "I-I'm sorry… I should have known," I stuttered, not knowing what the right words were at the moment. "I'm going to find my way back to the house. Please excuse me."

In an instant he was standing before me. "You didn't let me finish, sweetheart," he said as he placed his fingers under my chin, lifting my face to look at him, his eyes pleading with me to hear him out. "She saw my mate… she saw _you_."

So many feelings ran through me; shock, confusion, amazement, relief, excitement, elation, and then an overwhelming _love_ that made my knees buckle with its force. "Oh God," I whimpered as Jasper reached out to hold me up, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me flush against his body.

"I've got you, darlin'," he reassured me as I felt the weight of it all.

"What… what…?" I was unable to form the words to ask what was happening. My head fell back and my eyes closed, consumed with the immense power of all the emotions that surrounded us.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as we collapsed in each other's arms on the forest floor. "I'll reign it in."

I gasped for air once the thumping of emotions began to lull. "What… was that?" My head fell against his shoulder as he comforted me by rubbing circles on my back with his hand.

"I've been open," he breathed. "I've let you sense all my emotions, wanting you to know how I feel. Except for my love, I've kept it to a minimum until now, not wanting to overwhelm you. But I felt love coming from you too and when it combined with my own, it all came pouring out… it was too much all at once."

I turned to nuzzle my face into his neck. "How can you love me like _that_?" I asked, inhaling his delicious scent that seemed to center me and clear my head, which was still overwhelmed by all the stir of emotions.

Jasper let out a short laugh, but there was no humor in his tone. "My love for you, Bella has been burgeoning for the better part of the last sixty years. I have waited for you for so long; it is surreal to be here. holding you in my arms – I feel as though I have fallen deep into a dream and never want to come out of it."

"Wait… what?" I sat up straight, stunned by his revelation. "Sixty years, Jasper? How can that be? I'm only twenty-one… my parents weren't even born sixty years ago." He watched me, his eyes fixated on my lips as I shot off question after question, never interrupting, but letting me process what he had said.

Eventually I came to the question that would alter my perception of fate, whose answer would put everything I knew to be chance or coincidence in a new light. I paused, needing him to look at me. I needed to see in his eyes the truth behind his words. His eyes snapped to mine and I steadied myself as I slowly asked, "Are you saying that Alice saw me, as your mate, thirty-nine years before I was even conceived and you've been waiting for me all this time?"

He nodded. And this time, I was the one to crush my lips to his. "Bella…," he breathed my name against my lips and I felt his relief, a release of sixty years of agonizing wait. There was so much more I needed to know, so many more questions that had to be answered, but, at that moment, all I wanted was to feel his lips against mine and express my admiration for what he must have endured in the hopes that one day our paths would cross and he wouldn't have to be alone anymore.

"Darlin'?" he spoke between kisses and soft moans, his hand falling from my face, tracing a path down my neck with his fingers, slowly grazing the side of my breast before tucking it under the hem of my shirt to draw small circles on the skin at my waist. "If we continue… _Mmm_… I'm going to take you right here on this forest floor and I had… _oh God_… other plans for our first time."

I was lying on my back, my head supported by his arm as he lay at my side, his leg thrown over my own. His need for me was evident by his erection that was now pressing against my thigh. I had moved my mouth to his neck, nibbling and sucking at the soft, sensitive skin beneath his ear as he tried to convince me that we should bring this delicious exploration of our bodies to an end. I had no such plans.

"You've imagined our first time together?" I asked, returning to suck his bottom lip, which I realized hadn't gotten enough attention and I vowed to remedy that oversight.

"Yes," his lips moved slowly across mine as his hands continued to touch wherever they landed. "All I had was my imagination. You see, Alice did not see you clearly in her visions before your change. You were only _my beauty _in my mind's eye. No name to go with a generic face. I could never have anticipated that you were going to be _this beautiful_," he punctuated the words by placing his hand on my face, looking deep into my eyes. "_This perfect_. So much more than my mind could have ever created."

I sighed into his mouth as he lowered his face to kiss me again slowly. My eyes fluttered closed, as his love for me trickled out of him until it grew into an all consuming emotion that effectively melted me into the earth. "That is only a fraction of what I feel for you, Bella," he breathed the words against my lips and I was lost in the sensation of his body and his love. I felt as though the world around us had disappeared. There were no sounds other than our soft moans; there were no smells other than his spicy scent of cinnamon and clover. It was as if the earth had shifted on its axis and at that precise moment I fell in love with Jasper and silently thanked Aro for having played a hand in our destiny, bringing me to the man that would be my life - my _everything_.

_**Jasper**_

I had been projecting my feelings as we spoke, not wanting to hold back. I wanted her to know me by letting her feel my regret for my past and my happiness that she had not rejected me as I had feared she would once I finally shared my history, but it was my love that had overwhelmed her, a love that she was unable to comprehend, a love that stemmed from being altered by her, so long ago.

It was all surreal - _My beauty_ in my arms, accepting my past, feeling her love begin to blossom as I shared the visions of her that had kept me on my path for so long. Every vision Alice had of my mate gave me the strength to fight the bloodlust that had been my constant companion since the moment I chose to resist human blood. The longer I fed on animals, the clearer Alice's visions became and I thrived on those moments when she was given the foresight to my future. Countless visions of my mate and I running through the forest, hand in hand, stolen kisses and quiet moments with other members of our family. I imagined Bella so many different ways and told her of the generic faces with no names that could never have compared to _her_ beauty.

I was using all of my control not to claim her right there on the forest floor. She had reduced me to moans and pleas with my maker to give me the restraint I needed. It did not help that her lips molded to mine. Her body fit like a perfect puzzle piece in my arms and the scent of her skin, lavender and freesia, had my head spinning. I was ready to throw her over my shoulder like a cave-man, run back to the house and fuck her senseless, but that was not what she deserved, nor would I be able to relish the moment if I allowed the animal inside to break free and assert myself as her true mate.

I whispered my declaration of love to Bella with my words and by letting her feel my adoration as it seeped out slowly. Although it was only a fraction of what I truly felt, it had been enough and I was rewarded with feeling the moment that Bella fell in love with me, an unadulterated love and a love that rivaled my own.

* * *

A/N: Awe! Some fluff mixed in with the angst, my favorite. So they finally affirmed their love. It's about time, 60 yrs is a long time to wait, but I hope it was worth it. Let me know what you think. Did it meet you expectations? I just love talking to my readers and I appreciate every review. I try to get back to everyone, if I missed you, extra Cullentinis coming your way.

And speaking of Cullentinis, let's get this show on the road...

*serves her special recipe of Cullentinis and adds an extra dose of love for her readers* – The world is filled with flowers, The flowers are filled with dew, The dew is filled with love, For you and you and you… CHEERS!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: _Visions of Our Destiny_ is a Twilight fan fiction, intended solely for the enjoyment of the readers. No copyright infringements are intended. Any original story directions and plot lines herein are the property of the author**.**

**

* * *

**A/N: A shout out to my beta & pre-readers. They keep me sane as I struggle through bringing you the best story possible: Thank you Kiva for your super-ninja-beta-skills - I love you hard and you make it all look good. A big tackle hug & sloppy kisses to BlkDiamndDarlin for her mad Jacksper expertise and I bow down to the princess of perv, Cullen Sistah for all her mad skills and a special drippy thank you for letting me bounce my ideas off of you and always having time for me – I love you.

* * *

Tied up in ancient history  
I didn't believe in destiny  
I look up you're standing next to me  
What a feeling

What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
Brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine  
And it's brighter than sunshine

~ _Brighter Than Sunshine_, Aqualung ~

_**Bella**_

Jasper and I eventually, although reluctantly, detangled ourselves from each other's arms. He seemed to feel, that after so long a wait, the forest floor was not the place for us to consummate our relationship. But the love and the lust that continued to envelope us, was keeping my head in a constant haze – I could care less where we were. I just needed him in every way.

He laughed when I groaned in protest as he rose to his feet. "Darlin'," he drawled, holding out his hand to help me stand. "I promise the wait will be worth it."

I took his hand and he pulled me flush against his body. His arms wrapped around my waist and we stared into each other's eyes, smiles on our faces. My hands snaked around his neck and I could not help but press my lips to his. My intentions were not to restart anything that would lead us back to where we were before, but I could not keep my hands or my lips away from this man. His tongue swiped gently across my bottom lip and I moaned as my mouth opened to allow him to deepen the kiss.

"I'm beginning to think that the forest floor is very cozy," I whispered as he traced kisses from behind my ear down my neck. "Who needs a bed?"

"Not us," he breathed in my ear. "We don't sleep."

"Exactly," I agreed, hoping that I was making progress in convincing him that there was no time like the present.

"But you see," he smirked, lifting his head from my neck to look into my eyes. "My plans for later include more than just a _bed_."

I whimpered at the implications of his words and he chuckled, slightly pulling away. "Let's go for another hunt?" He asked as he pushed a stray hair behind my ear. "Then we can start heading back towards the house."

I smiled and nodded as he took my hand in his and led us away from the spot that had changed my life forever, the place where I had fallen in love with my destiny. There on the forest floor, I had found the purpose of my new existence. I was meant to be changed so that I could find my way to _him_.

xxx

Our hunt was nothing like the first. Jasper no longer felt the need for space. We hunted side by side and took down our prey as a team. He suggested that I take on the herd from behind as he corralled them from the front. Together we each took down our own large elk and together quenched our thirst.

As I drank eagerly from my meal, I glanced over at Jasper. He too drank hungrily from his kill, a purr of contentment vibrated in his chest. I could not help but stare at the muscles that rippled on his arms as he gripped the animal in place between his strong legs. He was a splendor to behold and I was mesmerized by his magnificence. He caught me staring, or perhaps he was also taking a glance in my direction. He lifted his hand to my face, caressing my cheek with his thumb and then I was the one unable to control the purr that emanated from deep within my chest for the first time.

I sat on the ground and continued to watch him as he disposed of the carcasses and for the first time since we met, I was not feeling our shared emotions. Jasper was busy burying the elk and must have stopped projecting while he worked diligently to rid any evidence of our hunt. Not feeling the emotions that had surrounded us up until that point made me begin to question the reality of the moment. _Is this all real? Could I have fallen in-love with this man after only four days and nights in his presence? _I concentrated on my own feelings and the answer was 'yes'. In his arms I felt whole. In his eyes I saw deep into his soul and the pull between us was like a desperate longing that was only sated when we touched. I also knew that I was altered by his love. I had felt the magnitude of his feelings and I could not deny that they had affected me.

Knowing for certain the love we shared was real began to reawaken the fear that Aro would come for me. I started to panic. The possibility that I could be taken away, that I would have to leave Jasper and be forced into a life of servitude had me gasping for air. Before, I only cared about my own escape, my own self preservation, but now I had _him_ to fear for. How was I going to be able to flee or even ask him to fight for me? How could I possibly put him in danger?

I didn't see him come to me. Jasper seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and was kneeling at my side. "Bella… Bella please…," he pleaded, but his voice sounded as though it were coming from very far away. "Let down your shield," his hands reached for me and, letting out a hiss, he pulled back as though he were being shocked. "I can't touch you."

_My shield? What shield? _"Jasper," I called to him, desperate to feel his arms around me. "What's happening?"

"You need to calm yourself, Bella and focus on your shield," he spoke slowly, but I could see the worry marked on his features and his eyes. "I can't feel you. Can you feel me?"

I shook my head. I felt anything but calm. Why couldn't he touch me? I was frantic and unsure of what I needed to do.

"You need to focus, sweetheart," he pleaded, sitting back on his heels. "I can hear a hum and see ripples in the air around you. Do you hear it? Do you see it?"

I stared at him, bewildered. I can only imagine the agony on my face as I tried in vain to see and hear what he described. I felt alone in my own skin even with Jasper at my side. The detachment reminded me of my change and I focused on what I had done while I burned to keep myself from screaming or moving when I was scared for my life.

My face must have shown my determination and Jasper gave me a small nod of encouragement. I withdrew into my own mind. In my mind I could separate myself from the situation, could retreat into a space outside of my own body and refocus on something other than the fear.

Once I was calm and knew that I was able to concentrate, I closed my eyes and listened carefully to the sound that surrounded me. Just as Jasper had said, I could hear the hum. It vibrated, reminding me of the sound of a swarm of bees from a distance. A light flickered behind my closed lids and I opened my eyes. I saw the air ripple around me like a current of energy that encircled my body.

I focused on the current around my hands, which were resting in my lap and saw how the ripple encased me, like a film that covered every inch of my skin. I slowly lifted my hand and concentrated on pulling in the shield. It worked and from there, I continued from my hands to the rest of my body. I pulled it all into the space in my mind. I knew then, that the place of refuge in my mind was the place of my control and my shield would be my defense from mental assault as well as any physical attack.

Before I could even begin to ponder further what had happened, I was in Jasper's arms. He held me tight against his chest, murmuring soothing words against my hair as he rocked me on his lap.

"I think I'm okay Jasper," I reassured him, but still clung to him for dear life.

"Fuck! You scared the shit out of me," he whisper-yelled and I couldn't help but giggle hysterically from the stress and from hearing him curse for the first time.

_**Jasper**_

I held Bella in my arms, rocking her back and forth. I didn't know if I was rocking her to comfort her or to comfort myself.

We had hunted side by side and I absorbed Bella's emotions, keeping mine in check. I wanted to feel her entirely and only _her_. She felt safe, without a hint of rivalry at feeding at my side. It was a sure sign of true mates and I was elated that we were sharing the experience. I glanced over to watch her and purred with contentment, catching her watching me and feeling her lust spike. I couldn't help but touch her face close to her mouth as she fed, holding back the urge to pull her towards me and lick the blood from her lips. She purred at my touch and every emotion she felt was bringing me to the brink of ecstasy.

When we were sated from our hunt, I gathered the carcasses and began to bury them. She sat comfortably on the ground with her arms wrapped around her bent knees. I smiled when I caught her staring again and she gave me a breath-taking smile in return. Her emotions were shifting at a rapid pace; curiosity, uncertainty, acceptance and then love. The love was what I held on to as I concluded from her feelings that she was questioning all that had happened between us in… only four days? _Four days?_ Time meant nothing to a vampire. Four days were mere seconds in the scheme of forever. But since Bella had arrived, time seemed to have stood still, allowing us to be caught-up in our own world for a lifetime, not just for a few days.

I reluctantly turned my eyes from her to continue disposing of the evidence of our hunt. I was eager to get back to the house. I could only imagine the pixie at home bouncing and driving every one mad since we had made the decision to return. Thinking about Alice, I realized that Bella and I had not discussed our family in much detail. I needed to let Bella know that the family that awaited her at home had been anticipating her arrival just as I had been, especially Alice.

I was deep in thought with a boulder in my hands ready to place over the burial ground of the elk when it hit, sheer panic and then… nothing.

I sped to Bella's side, kneeling on the ground as I took in the sight before me. She was staring blindly at the space where I had been standing. The air rippled around her and a low hum vibrated in my ears. I called to her repeatedly, but she was entranced. No amount of yelling was bringing her out of her spell. I reached out to grab her and pull her out of the state she was in, when I was struck with an electrical current that ran through my fingers and up my arm, causing me to hiss and retreat. _Her shield._ I wanted to shake her, or simply hold her, but I could not get my arms around her. I tried continuously, but the shock made me pull away each time, like a reflex. "Bella… Bella please… let down your shield," I pleaded, still attempting to touch her without being able to keep my hand on her for more than a moment. "I can't touch you," I said disheartened. Then she turned to look at me.

She was unaware of the shield that enveloped her and I needed her to focus on bringing it down. I spoke slowly and tried to make her feel confident with my words when, the truth was, I felt anything but certain as to what she needed to do. I had the advantage of almost a century of training newborns, newborns that possessed one talent or another, but with Bella it was different - I was unable to feel her or calm her. And without the use of my gift I felt powerless. She needed to do it on her own and when I saw the look of determination on her face; I sat back on my heels, breathed a sigh of relief and silently encouraged her.

I was in awe of Bella as she pulled in her shield. I thought of Carlisle and how he was going to enjoy learning along with her the extent of her gift. I could only begin to imagine the ability she would possess once she had complete control and then I remembered another that would want that knowledge… _Aro_.

My mouth pooled with venom and I held back the growl that threatened to escape as unadulterated, rage surged within me. I was relieved that she was unable to sense me, and that I was unable to grab onto her, because anger poured out of me in waves. I was holding back the instinct to run with her and never look back. The soldier within me began to formulate a plan. The family needed to be involved, and perhaps even outside help, but Bella would never be another possession in the hands of the Volturi.

The instant I felt Bella's emotions again, I knew she was free. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap, holding her close. She seemed to have accepted what had occurred, but I was wrecked. I still needed to know what had caused her to manifest her shield, and how it worked, but we could discuss it all later. I was fighting my instincts and was ready to get her back home.

xxx

"Tell me about your family," she inquired as we walked hand-in-hand the last miles towards the house.

"_Our_ family," I corrected.

"Tell me about _our_ family," she said to appease me. I felt her conflict at considering the Cullens her family. She knew nothing about them and I needed to help rectify her lack of trust.

"I have to start by telling you, darlin'," I said squeezing her hand. "Our family has been lovin' you and anxiously awaiting your arrival as much as I have been."

I was pleased to feel her excitement spike. "What are they like?" She asked with a smile and squeezed my hand in return.

"Carlisle and Esme are the patriarchs of the family. Carlisle began this family and brought the others into his 'vegetarian' lifestyle. His choice to not feed on humans could be compared to your story; he chose not to be a monster. Esme, you will soon see, needs to mother and takes care of us all as her children; her love has no bounds."

"My brother, Emmett," I found myself smiling just thinking about my bear of a brother. "His love for his family compares only to his size. He says what he means and means what he says. So many people say one thing when they feel another, but with him, you will always know exactly how he feels and it's very easy to be around him.

"His wife, my sister, Rose had the hardest ending to her human life. That story is hers to tell, but it has affected her ability to trust. But when she accepts someone as her family, she is completely loyal and would fight to the end to defend who and what she loves. She has a tough exterior, but she's a marshmallow inside.

"Alice," I sighed her name, just thinking of her rocked me with emotion. "She is my best friend and she will be yours as well. She has seen you in her visions and you've been a part of her for the last sixty years. She has an exuberant personality and she can be a bit… overwhelming?" I laughed at my inability to properly describe Alice's personality. Bella would have to experience the pixie for herself. "But she loves with all her heart and thinks of the needs of others before her own.

"Edward, her mate, is an extraordinary man…," I paused, trying to find the right words to convey how I felt about my brother. "His gift is an advantage and a curse. He has the ability to hear the thoughts of others - except for yours," I said, winking at her. "He could use what he hears to his benefit and if he chose, he could share your most intimate thoughts, but instead he holds everyone's secrets. I can feel his sorrow and his remorse at having intruded into someone's personal thoughts and his discretion is nothing but admirable."

"You love them," she said softly.

"Yes," I agreed, stopping to turn to her before we leapt over the river. "And you will love them, too, once you get to know them, but first…," I smiled picking a leaf out of her hair. "Let's get ourselves cleaned up and have a little more time alone before we make all the introductions?"

She nodded, leaning in to press her soft lips to mine before taking a step back to gracefully leap over the river. I quickly followed behind her and ran the few feet to catch up with her on the other side.

_**Bella**_

"Look who finally found their way back home," Emmett boomed from the couch with a video controller in his hand.

"Looks like they were playing in the mud," Rosalie laughed from the floor at his feet.

"Don't tease them," Esme scolded as she made her way down the stairs. "Welcome home, Bella," she wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug and I was compelled to hug her back. I hadn't realized until that moment how much I needed the comfort that comes from a motherly embrace.

"Thank you, Esme," I smiled as she stepped back. "You have a lovely home."

"_We_, dear," she corrected with a warm smile. "Now, how about I show you around the house and you can choose the room you like best."

"That wont be necessary, Esme," Jasper came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'll give her the grand-tour after we get ourselves cleaned up," he said, placing a kiss on my neck. "Where is everyone else?"

"Carlisle is at the hospital," Esme answered, smiling broadly at Jasper's display of affection. "Edward and Alice went for a quick hunt. They should be back soon."

"Hospital?" I asked, confused. _What would a vampire be doing at a hospital? Did he stock up on blood? _

"Carlisle is Chief of Surgery at Forks General," Emmett answered, never taking his eyes from the game he was playing. "He's not stocking up on blood or anything."

I laughed as he answered my inner musings.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Don't encourage him," she smiled and winked in my direction before returning to thumb through Car and Driver Magazine.

"Ready for that shower I've been promising?" Jasper whispered seductively in my ear.

I bit my lip and nodded, afraid I'd whimper if I tried to respond with him so close.

"We'll see y'all in a bit," Jasper turned, taking hold of my hand and led us up the stairs.

We reached the second floor and turned right towards a set of closed doors. "This is my study and we can enter through a connecting door in our room," Jasper pointed out the first door we passed on our way down the hall.

"Our room?" I liked the sound of sharing a room with him, but we had not discussed my arrangements.

"Did you think we'd have separate rooms?" He laughed.

"I hadn't thought about it," I said, honestly.

"I have," he admitted, his laughter gone and his tone serious. "Do you like it?" He asked as he pulled me into _our _room.

What wasn't there to like? The room was contemporary with a southwestern elegance. The walls painted a soft desert-tone. Minimal art adorned the walls; a few pieces that I could only imagine were very old. The dark wood furniture was a mixture of contemporary pieces and rustic antiques. A large bed was the focal point of the room, with earth-colored bedding and large, fluffy pillows. The modern gas fireplace, set in a wall of river rocks, was directly across from the bed. A soft leather chaise sat catty-corner to the fireplace and a book lay open by the foot of the chaise. A sage rug with dark red and gold colored accents was placed before the fireplace that burned a soft light into the room. It was warm and inviting and I was unable to resist taking a few steps in to run my fingers along the edge of the antique, rustic bedside table.

"I take it you like it," Jasper smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I love it," I turned in his arms to face him, interlacing my fingers behind his neck. "It's absolutely beautiful."

"So…," he breathed, leaning down to place soft kisses on my cheek. "You wouldn't mind sharing the room with me?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"No, darlin', the pleasure is all mine," he drawled before kissing me deeply.

Closing my eyes, I was lost in the passion of our kiss. His tongue danced with mine as our hands were lost in the sensation of exploring each other's bodies. I could not keep my hands from roaming over the hard muscles of his back and shoulders; I wanted to touch every part of him. The tips of his fingers offered feather-like touches along the curve of my back and I moaned when his hands ran slowly down until they firmly reached the curve of my bottom and squeezed, pulling me closer to him.

We kissed for what seemed like hours, whispering our devotion to each other, relishing in holding the other in our arms. "I still can't believe you're here," he murmured, taking a moment to look into my eyes before feverishly kissing my mouth.

"I'm here," I assured him between kisses. "I'm yours."

"You're mine," he purred. "Let me show you what you mean to me… let me make love to you." He guided me backwards until my legs touched the bed. And we stood there breathing in our combined scents and feeling each other's passion as Jasper's gift ran free. We were lost in a haze of love, lust and devotion. His hand moved gradually up my ribs until he cupped my breast. His thumb rubbed my nipple through my clothes and I shuddered at his touch.

"Tell me you want me, Bella," he commanded. "I need to hear it."

"I want you, Jasper," I confessed. "Make love to me."

He pulled back from me slightly and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling it over his head before dropping it on the floor at our feet. I was lost, staring as I took in the sight of his muscular chest, then lower to his stomach and the indentations that ran into the waist of his jeans that hung low on his hips. I licked my lips and my hands moved to touch his bare skin, I needed to feel him. My fingers ran over his chest, down to his stomach and back up again, relishing in the feel of his glorious body.

His hands cupped my face and he crushed his lips once again to mine for only a moment before he moved to rid me of my blouse, and with one finger, he sliced through the front of my black lace bra. "Beautiful…," he breathed as he slowly slid the bra off my shoulders. And I gasped when his mouth met my pebbled nipple and sucked it gently into his mouth.

With his hands on my hips, he urged me on the bed. I obliged, sliding back and sitting up slightly on my elbows to watch him as he began to remove my boots. "Hmm… these are fuck hot boots, Bella," he mumbled and I giggled, biting my lip. He was pulling down the zippers on the boots agonizingly slow, relishing in releasing my legs from the confines of the long leather by sliding his hands in and pushing them off my feet.

I continued to watch him as he kicked off his own boots and bent over slightly to pull off his socks before placing a bent knee on the bed to reach the button of my jeans. "And these jeans make your sexy legs… look miles long," his husky voice and slow movements were making me crazy and I was fighting the urge to take matters into my own hands and just tear the damn pants off.

I kicked the remains of my jeans and lace panties off my feet as he brought his other knee up on the bed between my legs, spreading my knees as he crawled over me with one hand on the bed. The other hand slid up over my leg, my thigh, then ghosted over my center, making my eyes flutter closed as I fell back on the bed with a moan. His hand continued a trail upward over my stomach and then cupped my breast, squeezing and kneading my nipple between his fingers as his mouth covered mine.

"Jasper?" I said against his lips.

"Yes, my darlin'," he breathed into my mouth, and for a moment I forgot what I was going to ask, kissing him with fervor. His Texas drawl alone was enough to turn me to mush in his arms.

"Why are you still wearing those jeans?" I asked once I regained my composure and I enunciated the point by rubbing my hand against his hard erection that was straining against the zipper of his pants.

"Why indeed…," And I immediately felt the loss of his body against mine and looked up to find him standing at the edge of the bed at my feet, completely naked before me.

He was beautiful. His erection stood at attention and I licked my lips, wanting to taste the wetness that glistened at the tip. I reached forward, crawling on my knees to wrap my hand around his length and I heard him let out a low growl when my tongue darted out to taste him. I stroked his length with my hand and drew circles around his head with my tongue while his hand stroked my hair, my neck, my shoulder until it reached lower to caress my breast. His other hand stroked my cheek as I moved to cover as much of his length as I could with my mouth.

"Oh… oh God, Bella…," he moaned and hearing his satisfaction pushed me to suck harder, hollowing my cheeks around him and guiding my mouth and tongue over him faster as my hand pumped him in time with my mouth.

"I need… uh… to taste you… oh… please lay back," he moaned and pulled away, causing me to release him with an audible pop. He guided me back on the bed with his hands on my shoulders and laid down beside me, kissing me softly, his hand in my hair. I reached over to put my arm around his neck to pull him closer with my fingers in his hair when he pulled away from our kiss. "I need you to know that if you taste as good as you smell I may not be in complete control of my gift… so hold on," he smirked, lowering his lips to move down my neck to my breast, blowing a cool breath against my nipple before sucking it into his mouth and circling the tip with his tongue. I was writhing against him, calling his name and trying to find the much-needed friction. I needed to feel him inside me. I couldn't wait much longer.

His mouth continued to pay my breast his undivided attention while his hand ran slowly down my stomach and stopped to cup my sex. I sighed with relief when he applied the slightest pressure, relieving the tension and effectively stopping me from twisting under him. His finger parted my lips and ran down slowly until he pushed into me, pumping in and out with his thumb circling my clit. "Mmm… you're so wet for me darlin'," he moaned, sliding lower until he was between my legs. I bent my knees and he rubbed my inner thigh with his other hand pushing my legs further apart. He gazed up to look at me and I saw his nostrils flare before he buried his face against my center. My head thrashed and I gripped the sheets when his tongue began to run circles around my clit.

My fingers weaved tightly in his hair and I screamed his name, arching my back when the feeling of pure lust hit me and held me motionless, unable to suck in a single breath.

"Breathe, Bella," he spoke against me.

"Jasper, please…," I couldn't take much more. I needed him inside me. I wanted to feel his body covering me and his lips on mine. "I can't take much more," I whimpered, tilting his head up to look at me. "I need you."

His eyes were dark as night, but I could see the love he felt as he smiled at me tenderly. "You're so… beautiful," he panted, moving up my body and I pushed my hips into his fingers that still moved inside me. "I can't wait to make you mine." And his words, that tangled with the combined love and lust that swirled around us, was enough to bring me to the edge. I could not hold out much more as my body began to tingle and lose control. I felt his hand leave me and I groaned at the loss of his touch only to be filled by him, crying out his name as he thrust into me – deep and hard, allowing me to be hit with wave after wave of pleasure as my climax overtook me.

"Yes, Bella… yes, come for me darlin'," he whispered at my ear in between thrusts. "I love you… I've needed you for so long… I'm never letting you go."

My legs planted on the bed, opened wider, willing him closer. I wrapped my arms around his back as he grabbed my hip and positioned himself more firmly between me to rock faster, harder, deeper and I was lost in an unending orgasm that left me unable to speak. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, that I knew my destiny was always in his arms and I was his and he was mine, but it was all too much as stars burst behind my closed lids and all I could feel was _him_.

"Oh… I'm coming." His movements became more erratic and he struggled to maintain his rhythm. "_Oh God Bella_," he roared, thrusting into me as he kissed me passionately, pulsing inside me as he came.

xxx

He rolled off of me, pulling me with him. My leg fell over his hips and I curled into his side. "Wow…" I breathed into his neck, unable to form a coherent thought. He chuckled, stroking my side slowly with his hand. "I have to agree with you," he said, punctuating his words with a kiss on my temple. "How about that shower?" He smiled and it was the most breathtaking sight.

"Mmm…," I hummed my agreement.

He took my hand, kissing me one more time as he led me towards the bathroom and then I stilled as a voice called from downstairs.

"Well, it's about time, we've been waiting for _ever,_" Alice said, exasperated. "I can't wait to see you, Bella and I left you your clothes outside the door."

* * *

A/N: *blushes* There you have it folks, my first lemon ever. What do you think? I can't tell you how much I dreaded writing that and having it be a flop *winks* What do you think of Bella's gift? I have never wanted to hear back from you more than at the end of this chapter… talk to me & review.

Cullentinis have been poured and your glasses over flow. I toast to you all and that your happiness will only grow… Cheers!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: _Visions of Our Destiny_ is a Twilight fan fiction, intended solely for the enjoyment of the readers. No copyright infringements are intended. Any original story directions and plot lines herein are the property of the author**.**

**

* * *

**A/N: Yes! I know. This update was slow in coming. I got hit with a horrible case of 'The Block'. But not to worry, I kicked its ass and now present you with what I hope is a good chapter. Moving on…

Thank yous and squishy hugs to my beta, Kiva and her mad super-beta skills… love you hard. Cullen Sistah, thank you bunches for EVERYTHING! *licks you all over and buys you a pair of shitkickers of your very own*

* * *

What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time  
Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

~ _You and Me_, Lifehouse ~

_**Jasper**_

It could be said that I have a superior knowledge of emotions. I can decipher the vast complexity of different feelings amongst humans and vampires alike. I have the ability to manipulate emotions. I absorb them, project my own or someone else's to a group or I can simply focus my ability on one particular being, but I had been reduced to a blundering idiot, trying to make sense of the whirlwind of emotions that had overtaken me.

Making love to Bella had surpassed any fantasy or thought that I had conjured up in my imagination in the last sixty years. I never anticipated what would happen to me once I found _my beauty_ and we became intimate for the first time. I had an overwhelming need to possess her, protect her, love her, touch her constantly and I felt like it would never be enough. I wanted to hold her so close that I could absorb her straight into my heart – my soul and keep her within me for all eternity.

My head was spinning, thoughts scattered and words failed me, although I talked to her more than I had spoken to anyone since my change.

Throughout my existence I had become a man of a few words. I was always thoughtful and prudent before speaking. As a leader it became necessary to speak only when I had something to say. This was helpful in my position in the Army and then in the Southern Vampire Wars; when I spoke everyone stood at attention and shook as my words rung through the air. Even within the family, the room would immediately grow silent and I could feel their anticipation for what I had to say. Plato put it best, _"Wise men speak because they have something to say; fools because they have to say something."_ But with Bella, I was literally a chatterbox, laughing and sharing every mundane thought that ran through my head before I even gave it a chance to filter. My only consolation was that Bella was just as chatty and would giggle and shake her head when we tried to speak over each other, causing me to chuckle and remember my manners to allow her to speak.

"Touch me," she whispered against my lips. It was a rhetorical request; I had not stopped touching her since the moment we closed the shower doors.

"Where?" I smiled, running my hands down her back to emphasize the fact that I was, undeniably, already touching her. The water had run cold. We had to have been in the shower for hours or maybe days. Time continued to mean nothing – I was beginning to fear that eternity would not be long enough with her.

"Mmm… everywhere," she hummed, closing her eyes as her head fell back. I lowered my lips to her neck, nibbling, licking and kissing down until I reached her breast. My hand ghosted down her stomach until I found her wet and waiting for me.

Bella had asked me to open my gift and let our combined feelings of love and lust surround us after we had washed every inch of our bodies and made love again, and then again against the tile-wall in the shower – _I'm going to need to re-tile that later_ – she said it made her feel dizzy, almost drunk, as though she were intoxicated by our love. I felt it too; we were consumed by each other, lost in the other's devotion.

"Yes… Jasper right there… oh… please don't stop."

_No need to beg, darlin'. I won't. _I continued to suck and nibble, not changing one thing in my adoration of her perfect nipple, but I pressed my fingers deeper into her center as my thumb circled her clit slowly, slightly increasing the pressure, and I was rewarded by another moan.

I was beginning to become addicted to Bella's small noises, some so soft I would never have heard them if I weren't a vampire. Her hands gripped my hair, my shoulders, my neck; she was close and if I didn't keep my hold around her waist, she would fall as she arched her back and let go, gasping my name and shuddering with her release. _Beautiful. _

_XXX_

I played with her fingers, my arms around her while she sat between my legs with her back resting against my chest. We were still wrapped in our towels on the chaise, by the fire. "What are you thinking about?" I asked after we had grown silent and she was no longer exuding contentment; instead she was deep in her thoughts.

"That's a loaded question," she laughed humorlessly, turning her head to place a soft kiss on my neck.

"Why is that, darlin'?" I drawled.

"I'm thinking of so many things at once." She turned in my arms to look at me and I smiled as I realized that I had missed seeing her face. "I'm thinking about the past, the future, about how my life has changed so fast, about things I still don't understand about this life, about having to go downstairs and face reality, the family, about my gift, about how much I love you…"

"Hold on." I held her to me, soothing her by rubbing my hand on her back. Her feelings were shifting as rapidly as she was talking. "You don't have to figure everything out right this instant. You have time. Actually, all you have is time, but we will deal with it together as it comes. And sweetheart? I love you, too."

"I know," she sighed, sitting up. "Look at all you went through. I could not imagine what this life would have been like if I had to face it on my own." She cupped my face, staring deep into my eyes and I was once again lost in the depth of her soul. "What would become of me if I had to go through this alone...," she sobbed. "Would I be strong enough to survive?"

"Shh, Bella," I soothed. "You will never have to know what it feels like to be alone and I believe that I was meant to go through everything I went through so we could face our future together and be victorious."

"You truly believe that everything happens for a reason?"

"I do now," I said, leaning in to capture her lips in a searing kiss.

I did believe that we went through everything just the way it was meant to be, but I was not going to tell her that I was troubled by what our future held or that I was beginning to fear that I would lose her and we were living on borrowed time. The only thing I knew for certain was that I would fight until I was a pile of ash to keep her safe.

"Perhaps we can start by addressing one of your concerns now," I said, pulling my lips away from her delicious mouth long enough to speak.

"Hmm… what concern would that be?" She asked against my lips.

"Going downstairs and facing reality."

She pulled away with her hands on my shoulders, scrunching up her adorable face to glare at me. "This is going to be embarrassing isn't it?"

"Not that again," I chuckled. "I told you, you are going to have the disadvantage of being able to hear every one of your family members having sex in this house from now on. We simply choose to ignore it and give each other as much privacy as super-hearing will allow. Plus your new sister is downstairs, bouncing with her excitement and I can feel her losing her resolve to not burst into this room."

"She would do that?" she whispered, wide-eyed and leaning in as if we were sharing a confidential secret.

I had to fight the urge to laugh because, although she was being damn-cute, she was completely serious. "You have no idea," I whispered back, imitating her tone. "She is capable of that and so much more. The pixie is, as I said, a bit overwhelming but she means well and she really wants to see you. She's waited a long time and I don't mean just since you've been here."

She smiled and nodded, taking hold of my hand as she swiftly rose to her feet. "Let's go."

I kissed her forehead before she let go of my hand and headed for the mirror in the bathroom. "I'll grab your clothes for you."

"Thank you, Jasper."

"You're welcome, Bella."

I heard Alice giggle as I opened the door to our room to get the clothes hanging on the knob. I wondered what had the pixie exuding mischief until I reached down to grab the most amazing pair of cowgirl boots sitting by the door. "_Thank you, Alice_," I said in appreciation, shaking my head and smiling as I took in the site of them fancy shitkickers, knowing that these were more for me than they were for Bella.

I left the clothes on the bed and headed for my walk-in closet to hurry into my favorite pair of jeans. I pulled on a long-sleeved white t-shirt under a gray v-neck sweater and found my trusty pair of boots that were scuffed just right and fit me like a glove. Bella wouldn't be the only one sporting her very own shitkickers.

"You look beautiful," I stopped mid-stride as I emerged from the closet, taking in the site of Bella with her hair loose, wearing a cream colored blouse, snug jeans and those fuck-hot boots. "Now that you have it on, I'm ready to take it off you," I stated, closing the distance between us to take hold of her hand, spinning her around slowly, admiring the beauty before me.

"Thank you, you look very handsome as well," she smiled, smoothing her blouse with her hands before she pulled at the hem to make it fall just right. "A girl can get use to this."

"Getting used to me complimenting you?" I shook my head. "I hope not."

"Oh, no," she said, biting her bottom lip; I was transfixed by how her plump lip glistened with venom when she released it to speak. "I meant the clothes… I _hate_ shopping. If someone helped me with the dull task of choosing what's in style and looks good on me - like a personal stylist - I'd be in Heaven."

We both turned to the door when we heard a loud squeal and clapping come from downstairs. I laughed, while Bella looked at me for answers. She had no idea that she had just made Alice the happiest vampire in existence. "I'll let her tell you what has her so happy. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she smiled, though I could feel her apprehension.

I returned her smile before placing a chaste kiss on her soft lips, allowing her to feel my love one last time before we left the room that had become a sanctuary for us both. "Come on," I said, taking her hand to lead us out the door.

"Bella!" Alice cried, launching herself at Bella before we had descended the bottom step, catching her off-guard. She instinctively wrapped her arms around Alice's tiny frame, arching her back and planting her feet to keep from falling backwards from the impact of Alice's hug.

I stepped aside, amazed by the scene before me; Bella's eyes were wide and confused, but otherwise amused, surprising me again with her control as a newborn. It would have been perfectly natural for Bella to have the 'fight or flight' response to Alice's outburst, but instead she simply shook her head and continued to hold her until Alice was ready to let go.

"Wow, Jasper, you weren't kidding," Bella acknowledged, placing Alice back on her feet. "She really is _overwhelming._"

"I'm sorry," Alice apologized as Bella walked around her to stand at my side. "I've wanted to do that for a very _long_ time."

Bella offered her a small smile and a nod as she took my hand. I felt her unease and took the opportunity to defuse the situation, "its okay Alice, just tone it down a bit. Where is everyone?"

"Well," she singsonged. "Edward and I arrived shortly after the two of you left to your room this morning and someone, and I won't say who, was projecting some lusty vibes, so we caught the tail end of Rose dragging Emmett out of the house towards the woods before he tore her clothes off and Esme had a sudden need to visit Carlisle at the hospital. Edward is in the shower, whistling… he'll thank you later," she said, winking at Bella.

"Oh no," Bella gasped, burying her face in my chest.

"Alice," I warned, soothing Bella by running my fingers through her hair.

"It's alright, Bella, we all appreciate the _'afternoon delight'_. There's no need to be embarrassed, but I'd rather talk about how you're doing." She changed the subject and I sent her my appreciation. "You should have so many questions…," she smiled in my direction to let me know she felt it and then true to Alice form, unable to concentrate on anything for more than a few minutes, she changed the conversation again to address me. "Oh Jasper, I saw you telling Bella about the family," she squealed, launching herself into my arms for a hug; that's when Bella had the first expected reaction as a vampire, a mated vampire - she growled, causing Alice to step away from me.

"Oh my…," Bella covered her mouth with her hand, shocked by her reaction. "I'm so sorry, Alice. I don't understand what came over me." She was embarrassed and I wanted to say something to ease her mind, to tell her it was a normal reaction to having someone of the opposite sex touch our mates or even send her some calm, but I was unexpectedly aroused by her reaction. I just stood there like a lovesick pup, panting and running all the ways I wanted to have my dirty way with her through my head.

"No need to apologize, Bella," Edward clarified as he made his way down the stairs, placing a hand on her shoulder. His gesture immediately caused a growl to begin rumbling in my chest. "That is a perfectly natural response. Let me give you an example… It is a pleasure to meet you." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek and the rumbling in my chest exploded into a roar that rattled the windows. "See what I mean?" He smiled smugly, releasing Bella's shoulder to walk over to Alice, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Well-played, brother," I admitted before reaching out to pull Bella to my side. "A bit dramatic, but well-played nonetheless."

"You know me, I tend to lean towards the dramatic," he laughed, slapping me on the back. "But I did mean what I said, it is a pleasure to meet you, Bella and I hope my big brother is treating you well."

"He is, thank you," she replied, snuggling into my side. "And it's a pleasure to meet you, too…"

"I hope that goes for me, too," Emmett boomed, running into the room and grabbing Bella around the waist, lifting her and twirling her around. I concentrated on her emotions and all I could find was shock and amusement.

"Put her down, you big oaf," Rosalie laughed, smacking Emmett on the head.

"Ouch, baby!" Emmett released Bella to rub the back of his head. That hurt…"

"You don't just grab a newborn like that," Rosalie scolded. "She can kick your ass."

Bella retreated back to my side and whispered in my ear, "I can kick his ass?"

I wrapped my arm tightly around her waist. I was beginning to feel like I was in some sort of re-run from a 'Three Stooges' episode and Bella was going to run for the hills if the family continued to act like a bunch of school kids.

"Yes, sweetheart," I whispered back to her, kissing her forehead. "You have shown amazing control, but for the first year of this life you will be stronger than all of us while your human blood still lingers in your body."

"I'd love to see her try," Emmett countered, rubbing his hands together, enticing Bella by winking at her and cocking his head towards the back doors leading to the yard.

Bella stepped forward, standing straighter with a smirk on her face. "I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your wife and family," she taunted the biggest vampire in the house. There was just the slightest amount of nervousness under her façade, but otherwise it was all excitement and mischief. I kept my hand on her waist, simply because I was feeling possessive, but I was beginning to think that she may just fit perfectly in this family, and I didn't need to worry – she could hold her own.

"Bring it, little sister," Emmett raised his hand, curling his fingers to wave her forward, provoking her by flexing his muscles. He smiled brightly with the anticipation of getting a chance to wrestle with his new sister.

"Perhaps we can postpone the horse-play for another time," Carlisle interrupted the stare-down, coming in the door with Esme and stopping in front of Bella, smiling as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I would like to welcome my new daughter to the family."

"Hello, Carlisle," Bella smiled with a sigh. Relief was evident on her face after Carlisle referred to her as his daughter. The tension she had been holding seemed to melt away as she visibly relaxed.

"Hello, Isabella. I hope everyone has been treating you well," Carlisle turned to look in my direction. "We have been waiting a long time for your arrival," he affirmed, dropping his hands from her shoulders to stretch out his arm as an invitation for Esme, who had been standing off to the side, to join him.

"Yes, everyone has been very welcoming," Bella turned to smile at me and pulled me towards her, where I gladly wrapped my arms around her waist. "Thank you for answering that call from Aro and saving me."

Carlisle shook his head. "It may have been me whom Aro spoke to, but it was Jasper in the room that guided the conversation and ultimately assured that you would be sent _home_."

Bella turned her head to nuzzle into my neck and I felt her appreciation. "I needed you here, darlin'," I whispered, squeezing her to me.

"Well, why don't we sit and get better acquainted," Esme suggested, turning to sit on the sofa as the rest of us moved to sit around the living room. I pulled Bella onto my lap as I sat in a chair opposite the sofa where Carlisle sat beside Esme at one end and Edward sat on the other end with Alice by his feet. Emmett sat on another chair with Rosalie in his lap. "Where are you from originally, Bella?" Esme asked with a smile as I watched the faces of the family, waiting for their reaction when she told them her story.

"Well… I, um… I'm from here actually," Bella squirmed on my lap, uncomfortable with everyone's stares, effectively rubbing my dick that immediately stood at attention. _This is going to be embarrassing if she keeps wiggling like that, _I thought to myself and heard Edward chuckle under an unnecessary cough.

"From here?" Rosalie inquired, bringing the focus back to Bella and away from Edward.

"Yes, I was born in Forks…"

Bella delved into telling a condensed version of her life story and I could not help but feel honored that she had opened herself entirely to me. To be honest, I too had shared details of my life with her that I had never told a living, or be it, a dead soul before her. As she skimmed through the details that changed the path that would have put Bella in Forks at the age of 17 and attending high school with us, I immediately felt everyone's shock, confusion, sorrow, frustration and sympathy. The question that must have been plaguing the members of our family was, 'could her dramatic change into this life have been avoided if we had found her?' That same question had taunted me as I heard her story the first time, but I was now convinced that this was how it was supposed to be. Alice had seen our future and even with all the different choices that had been made along the way our destiny never wavered; Bella came to us as a vampire.

_Edward, you still can't hear her thoughts? _I asked my brother silently, having pinpointed that the frustration was coming from him. He closed his eyes, shaking his head and I understood how he felt. Bella's shield had cut off my ability to feel her emotions for only a short time and I felt helpless and out of control until she was open to me again. _I believe she'll always be silent to you, bro'. _He nodded and I felt his resignation; he simply had to accept that his gift was mute when it came to her and I couldn't help but feel a bit smug that _my _mate was so powerful.

Bella was coming to the most difficult part of her story when Alice interrupted, sitting on her knees to get closer to Bella, "I saw your change. I am so sorry that I could not pinpoint where you were. I… no, we _all_ wanted to find you, to go get you and be with you. Jasper paced the floor for days until I had another vision when Aro made the decision to call Carlisle."

"Its okay, Alice, everything happens for a reason," Bella asserted, turning to give me a knowing smile. I lifted her hand to my lips, kissing the palm of her hand, allowing her to feel my love.

Carlisle softly cleared his throat, gaining our attention. "Bella, I too am so very sorry for all that you have been through," he admitted, leaning forward in his seat. "I do not know if this will ease your mind, but I was with your father in his last moments. There was nothing that could have been done medically to save his life, but he was not alone… I held his hand until he made his way to the afterlife."

Bella gasped, covering her mouth with both hands, staring wide-eyed at Carlisle for only a moment before running to kneel in front of him. She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him and sobbing whispered words of gratitude as Carlisle soothed her and expressed how fortunate he was to have been able to do something for his daughter, even if he didn't know that it was for her at the time.

The room was silent other than Bella & Carlisle's low murmurs. Motionless vampires sat with venomous tears weld up in their eyes and I was feeling it all. If I hadn't been sitting, the heartache would have dropped me to my knees. I shook my head, closing my eyes, trying to concentrate on sending out calm to everyone and relieve myself of the grief before it tore me up inside, but I could not get it together.

"I hate to interrupt," Edward voiced with concern. "But, Jasper is not fairing well with the onslaught of emotions."

As if I had been suddenly left alone, I felt nothing and then, only love. I opened my eyes to find Bella now on her knees before me, holding my hands in hers as the air rippled around us and a familiar hum vibrated in my ears. Bella had encased us in her shield. "Hello, Jasper," she smiled up at me, radiating calm, happiness and so much love my chest felt as though it would burst. "Feel better?"

I nodded. "This is very cool, sweetheart." I lowered my face to hers, needing to taste her lips. "Do you know how you did it?"

She shook her head. "Nope," she replied, popping the 'p' against my lips. "And I have no idea how to turn off."

* * *

A/N: O boy, looks like those two are in a bind… not that I wouldn't mind being encased in a yummy little bubble of my very own with Jasper… j/s.

Thank you to all that have added me to your alerts and Jasper bites for all those sexy-hot readers that leave me love and review… I think I got back to all of you last time. I love talking with all of you!

NOW, for the good stuff, *mixes a special batch of Cullentinis with extra Cullen love inside, shaken not stirred, pours one to you all and raises her glass for a toast* Here's to the top and here's to the middle. Let's hope tonight we all get a little.…. CHEERS!

ps. I have a link to Bella's outfit & her shitkickers on my profile *winks*


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** _Visions of Our Destiny_ is a Twilight fan fiction, intended solely for the enjoyment of the readers. No copyright infringements are intended.

* * *

**A/N**: *peaks out from behind the monitor* Is it safe? Is anyone even here? I hope I didn't lose all of you. It has been a long time & for that I am truly sorry, but RL is not my friend *shakes little fist at RL* and that translates in to chapters being written whenever I can find the time. I hope this chapter pleases you and you still consider staying with me on this ride. *hugs you all tight and licks you all over* YUM!

Thank you to my awesome, beautiful and wonderful beta Kiva for her super beta skills. I seriously couldn't do this without you… love you hard. And to my pre-reader Cullen Sistah, bestie you are my sunshine. I love you & thank you!

_**Edited: 2/17/2011** (Just needed to fix some shit after my left eye started twitching when I was rereading)_

* * *

"I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing."

_~All Around Me_, Flyleaf~

_**Bella**_

I don't know what it's like to have a big family. I had no siblings to share with or fight with. I've never known what it's like to have an extended family or a bunch of cousins to spend the holidays with. Hell, I never even knew what it was like to have two parents in the same house. For seventeen years it was just my mom and me with the exception of the summers I spent with Charlie and Grandma Swan before she passed away.

I can't say I missed having a brother or a sister. After all, you can't miss what you've never had, but I do remember asking my mother, Renee, for a baby when I was little. I wanted to have a companion, someone to play with when I was bored, but that need faded once I was a bit older – my mother became my friend, my sister, my companion, and at times, a child I looked after.

_I miss my mom._

Renee never stuck to anything for more than a minute. She was always losing something, searching for the latest craze or hopelessly looking for love. By the time I was twelve, I had taken over balancing the checkbook, cooking dinner so we could have a home-cooked meal and made sure the clothes were washed and put away. It wasn't that my mother made me do these things, I just saw that someone had to do it and who better than me? She needed to be taken care of, and I took that job happily. My mother once said I was born thirty and I replied by saying she was a lifelong teenager and together we balanced each other out.

The last time I saw my mother was a little over three years ago. She accompanied me on my move to Miami to start college and then the distance and our busy lives became a deterrent in seeing each other. We kept in touch via email and phone calls, but if I could have changed anything, it would have been that no distance or demands of life would have kept me from reuniting with her. But it was all for the best in the end and the cliché that everything happens for a reason continued to ring true in my life. I was appreciative of the detachment between us. Perhaps she would not miss me as much since there was never any way that I could ever see her again.

Meeting the Cullens had brought the memories of my mom to the forefront, but had also united me with a family I never knew I had. A family that had been waiting for years, decades even, for my arrival; they had embraced me and loved me before I even stepped foot through the door. And their acceptance had made the transition into this 'life' more bearable. I immediately felt the abyss of loneliness fill with companionship, understanding and love. The loss of all that I had seemed insignificant compared to all that I gained in return. I only feared that it would all be short-lived and just as quickly as it was acquired, it would all be taken away.

Alice was quite the little vampire, watching her was like watching Tigger on speed. She was all over the place at once and it took all my concentration to keep up, but I liked her. No, I loved her the moment she threw herself into my arms when we met. I had so many questions for Alice that were yet unanswered. She had predicted my arrival and I needed to understand how my destiny had brought me to the man I loved, how it was possible that she saw me so long ago and how much could she tell me about how my future would play out.

Edward could not be more different than Alice. The phrase, 'opposites attract' should be their motto. Edward can only be described as _smooth._ He strolled into a room rather than walked. I could just imagine how he had all the hormonal, teenage girls in Forks swooning over his every move. He was pensive most of the time and I assume that he was sorting out all the random thoughts in the others heads. Plus I would wager that most of the family spoke to him silently. I was the exception. He could not hear my thoughts and for that I was grateful; it gave me some privacy and for him, although he may not realize it yet, some much needed silence.

Emmett was a force of nature; his size could be compared to that of a linebacker and his heart the size of the moon. I believe that what made him most happy about having a little sister was that he would lose the status of the baby in the family. From the moment we met, I knew that he would be the one to turn to when life became stressful and I needed a place to just be happy and carefree. _I also still need to kick his ass. _

Rosalie kept Emmett in check. She made sure to remind him to be a grown-up, but also laughed at his vigor for life. She gave off the aura of respect and was someone you looked up to. In all honesty, she was the epitome of the serious older sister. You knew she'd defend you to the end, but had no time for your foolishness.

Esme's love radiated from her very soul. Her mothering did not make you feel smothered; you felt at home and safe instead. When she embraced you and stroked your hair you new everything would be okay.

Then there was Carlisle, compassion personified. It was the possibility of his rejection that had me frightened even after Jasper had declared his love for me and shared the family's yearning for my arrival. I knew that Carlisle must be someone of great importance if Aro considered him a friend. I also knew that I considered Aro a monster and until I was welcomed by the patriarch, I believed that the Cullen family, with Carlisle at the helm, would be willing and ready to send me back to Volterra to face my doom. But Carlisle's words when he came home from the hospital, '"_I would like to welcome my new daughter to the family_,"' had melted away the apprehension that still lingered and the smile he gave me as he placed his hands on my shoulder had brightened the prospect of my future as a member of this family.

Everyone had all settled in their seats, either on the sofa or in a chair with their mate comfortably in their lap or, in Alice's case, by Edward's feet. I found her choice of seating odd until I began to wiggle on Jasper's lap when all the attention of the family had fallen on me. I had always felt awkward being the center of attention and constantly tried to blend into the background, but in this case I was front and center.

I shyly commenced telling the story of how I had been born in Forks and started to squirm, uncomfortable from the attention. No sooner had I begun shifting when I felt Jasper's hardening erection under me. He placed his hands on my hips, stilling my movements and a low growl rumbled in his chest. It was sexy as hell. It took all my concentration not to waver from the point in my story as I thought of dragging my mate upstairs to relieve his problem.

I chanced a glance at Alice and smiled. She was a ball of excitement and true to her Tigger form, was bouncing her butt on the heels of her feet as she sat on her knees on the floor. _Ah_, I thought, _that's why she's not in Edward's lap._ He would've probably been purring & trying to adjust his pants the whole time she was there.

Soon the light conversation about the memories of my childhood wafted towards the death of my father and the fateful event that changed my plans to move to Forks. Gasps were heard, foreheads wrinkled and heads shook as the realization that the circumstances of my change could have been prevented had fate's hand not taken my dad away from me.

I skimmed through most of my adult memories, wanting Jasper to be the one true keeper of my life story. It felt right that he would be the only one to truly know all of me. But all good things must come to an end and the events of my tale eventually led to Volterra.

I was uncomfortably sharing the events of my change and gladly accepting the calm Jasper was sending me when, to my relief, Alice interrupted to say, "I saw your change. I am so sorry that I could not pinpoint where you were. I… no, we _all_ wanted to find you, to go get you and be with you. Jasper paced the floor for days until I had another vision when Aro made the decision to call Carlisle."

And there it was again, fate's hand at work. Alice's gift, although I was uncertain of how it fully worked, was unable to change the path of our destiny no matter how hard anyone tried.

"Its okay, Alice, everything happens for a reason," I asserted, turning to give Jasper a knowing smile which he returned while sending me his love. I purred softly as he lifted my hand to his lips, kissing the palm of my hand.

I was completely consumed by Jasper, the room and everyone in it seemed to disappear as I stared into his golden eyes. Any contact we shared was electrifying and the most simple of touches was erotic and sensual. How was it possible that this god of a man was mine? He was sitting back, relaxed in the chair, lazily drawing small circles with the fingers of one hand on my hip as he continued to hold my hand to his face with the other. His hair had fallen over his hooded eyes and I lifted my hand to brush the wisps of hair back into place when Carlisle softly cleared his throat to gain our attention.

I turned to look at Carlisle, remembering that Jasper and I were not alone and still in the company of the family. "Bella, I too am so very sorry for all that you have been through," Carlisle admitted, leaning forward in his seat. "I do not know if this will ease your mind, but I was with your father in his last moments. There was nothing that could have been done medically to save his life, but he was not alone… I held his hand until he made his way to the afterlife."

I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to hold in the gasp that escaped as Carlisle's words sunk in. _He was with my father_. It seemed impossible, but everything was falling into place as if it were previously written in some unknown book. Predetermined so that or lives would be intertwined at every turn. I could not hold still any longer. I launched myself from Jasper's lap to kneel at Carlisle's feet, throwing my arms around his neck to embrace my new father, whispering my gratitude for the kindness he showed Charlie at the end of his life. I had regretted not being able to be with my father at the time of his death, always lamenting the possibility that he was alone in his last hour.

"Shh, Bella," Carlisle soothed. "It is I that am grateful to have been able to do _something_ for my daughter, even if I did not know it was for you at the time."

The room had grown still, moved by Carlisle's admission. Only a few broken sobs were heard and I assumed they came from the women in the room. From the corner of my eye I could see that Esme was weeping as she rubbed my back with her hand. Trying to console me as Carlisle whispered constant reassurances in my ear.

I continued to cry tearlessly in Carlisle's arms, expressing my appreciation for what he had done, feeling the relief of so many years of guilt when Edward's voice broke in, laced with concern, "I hate to interrupt, but Jasper is not fairing well with the onslaught of emotions."

Before Edward's last word was spoken, I was on my knees in front of Jasper. His hands were gripping his hair, his eyes were tightly closed and he shook his head repeatedly, muttering words that even my vampire ears could not decipher. He was fighting against the assault of emotions that were tormenting him. But if we had all been an emotional wreck before, I could only imagine how much the family was worrying for him now, and that too would only be causing him more distress.

I whispered his name, prying his hand from his hair to hold them in mine, but he did not acknowledge my presence. I began to panic briefly, before I heard the familiar hum of my shield and saw the air ripple with energy around us both. I concentrated on my emotions, wanting him to feel only my love and happiness. I thought of the moment I laid eyes on him for the first time, the pull that called to my un-beating heart when he looked into my eyes, how I felt whole in his arms, and then the memory of when we made love for the first time and he projected that love onto me, engulfing me in the flames of his passion.

His eyes opened slowly and I could physically see his body relax. "Hello, Jasper." I smiled, relieved that he was returning to me. "Feel Better?"

He nodded giving me a half smile. "This is very cool, sweetheart," he whispered as he lowered his face to capture my lips in a kiss. "Do you know how you did it?"

"Nope," I replied, popping the 'p' against his lips. "And I have no idea how to turn off."

We began to laugh at the absurdity of the predicament we found ourselves in when we heard Alice yell, "Emmett, No!"

A hand reached out to touch my shoulder and then a yelp was followed by a "Fuck! What the hell?"

I turned to see Emmett clutching his hand against his chest and staggering around the room. "Language," Esme scolded and then the whole room was filled with laughter as Emmett continued to utter obscenities under his breath.

"I tried," Alice blurted out as she fell over on the floor laughing. "You know what they say about the cat, right?"

"Yea, yea, curiosity and all that shit, but what the hell was that Bells?"

"I'm not sure exactly what my shield does, Emmett, but from what Jasper has told me, if I'm touched, the person gets a shock similar to an electrical current."

"Very interesting," Carlisle interjected, his laughter faded and his semblance turning to that of the scholar that Jasper had described. "That resembles Kate's ability, I wonder…"

"Carlisle, I think we have some time to ponder the dynamics of Bella's gift at a later time," Edward advised. "Perhaps they should concentrate on releasing themselves from the shield first?"

"Oh yes, yes you are right," Carlisle agreed, standing to pace the room, his arms crossed, and the fingers of one hand at his lips in concentration. "Bella, can you try to drop your shield as you did before? Do you know where the shield emanates?"

I small giggle escaped at watching Carlisle pace as though he were an expectant father waiting for a doctor to come out of a delivery room to declare 'it's a girl'.

Jasper brought his hands up to place them on the sides of my face, turning me to look at him and then everything faded away. It was him and me, alone in our own world. I sighed as I looked into his eyes, feeling for the first time the emotions that surrounded us. We were encapsulated in a small space and he was projecting our love for each other mixed in with a heavy dose of lust. The intoxication I felt made sense and I was happy to realize that my giddiness was simply a result of the shield I shared with him.

"Darlin', you need to center yourself and rein in those 'lovey' emotions. Inside your shield all I feel is you. It's so overwhelmin' that I can't help but keep projecting it and swirling it around us," he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "And I can also feel how it intoxicates you and I can't imagine you being able to release us in your drunken state." He pulled away slowly, giving me a wink and that signature smirk of his, effectively increasing my need to just say 'fuck it' and run with him upstairs to have my dirty way with him.

He cocked his head to the side, giving me a questioning look with that adorable smirk still planted on his face. It took fierce determination to shake my head and let him know I would try to do as he asked. "Perhaps if I step away from you a bit, I can try to get this shield down."

"Good plan, B," Emmett panted. "Stepping away may alleviate more problems than you think. Jasper may only feel you, but we all feel him and I'm just about ready to start dry-humping my wife on this chair."

When I stood, my eyes grew wide as I took in the scene before me. Alice was no longer sitting on the floor; instead she was curled up in Edward's lap, nuzzling his neck as he held her close, humming a soft tune in her ear. Carlisle had returned to his seat and had his arm around Esme's shoulder, tucking her into his side. She purred as he drew small circles with his fingers on her skin. Rosalie was on Emmett's lap, sitting back against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder with her eyes closed as Emmett held her to him with his arms wrapped around her waist.

I looked over at Jasper longingly, wanting at that moment to be in a position much like the one that the family was in; wrapped up in his arms and relishing in the feel of our love.

Jasper gave me a small nod. He was acknowledging my feelings, but also reminding me that I needed to get this shield under control.

I took a few steps away from Jasper, watching as the ripples of the shield stretched like an umbrella to cover us both. I closed my eyes, searching for the place in my mind that was my refuge and where I found clarity. I took a few slow breaths, releasing the air from my unmoving lungs, wondering how long it would take to become accustomed to the feel of air going in, then whooshing out with out the feel of my lungs in my chest expanding or the feel of my heart pumping the oxygenated blood through my body…

"Bella?" Jasper questioned, obviously feeling that my newborn mind had lost its focus.

"I'm okay… sorry. I started thinking about something else." I opened my eyes, giving him a small smile, and then closed them once more, trying to focus on the task at hand. "Let me try again."

I concentrated on releasing Jasper first and felt my shield retract, snapping like an elastic band, leaving me still sheathed in its protection. I did the same as before and focused on bringing it back, starting with my hands until, like a coil, it sprung back into my head. And for the first time, although I knew I was safe with the family, I felt the loss of my shield much like the loss of a security blanket.

"Darlin'?" Jasper wrapped his arms around me as I stared at a spot on the carpet. "What has you feeling so vulnerable?

"I don't know." I shook my head, trying to push away the thoughts that were flashing through my mind, thoughts of insecurity and uncertainty. "I'm feeling more confused than usual. Much like I did when I first awoke from the change."

Jasper put his fingers under my chin, raising my face to look into his eyes. "Your eyes are pitch-black. You need to hunt. That took a lot out of you and those feelings are normal when you're thirsty, but know that you are safe and no one will ever hurt you."

"Bella, if it makes you feel any better," Edward affirmed. "I still cannot hear your thoughts, so you are protected by your shield.

"That does make me feel better. Thank you."

"Let's go hunt." Alice jumped up, coming at a stop in front of me to wrap me up in a hug that I gladly reciprocated.

"Go on without us. I think Rosie is still feeling the love," Emmett drawled as he followed Rosalie up the stairs.

"I too, must decline," Carlisle said as he stood, looking lovingly at Esme while holding a hand out for her to take. "I have a few patient charts to dictate and would love your company." Esme took his hand to stand and with a smile and a nod, lead them hand-in-hand towards Carlisle's office.

"Okay… that leaves us four. Let's go!" Alice clapped her hands and darted out the back door as Edward, Jasper and I followed her lead.

Edward reached the river's edge first and in one giant leap, landed on the other side with his back to us. He looked over his shoulder and gave Alice a crooked smile, waiting for her to come to him. Without hesitation, Alice somersaulted over the water, landing gracefully on Edward's back. Before she had time to even grab on to him securely, he wrapped an arm around her back and took off in a flash.

"He's fast." I stood there staring in wonder as they disappeared from view.

"Yep," Jasper chuckled as he took my hand to make the jump over the river and follow their scented trail.

**XXX**

We sat close together, satiated from our hunt. Alice and I were sitting between our mate's legs as they rested their backs against a large Sitka Spruce tree. Alice held my hand in hers, drawing with her finger on the palm of my hand while Jasper ran his fingers through my hair. Edward had his eyes closed, humming a soft tune as he played imaginary piano keys on his mate's leg.

In that moment I was struck with the realization that the bond I already felt for each of them was unbreakable. The feelings of happiness, friendship, love, family and contentment were overwhelming and my chest felt as though it would burst with emotion. Then those feelings were cut short as I felt the loss of my humanity when the tears welled up in my eyes, threatening to spill, but never could. I thought of my mother for the millionth time and of my personal belongings that, although they held no monetary value, were irreplaceable.

"Whoa there, sweetheart. What's goin' on in that pretty little head of yours?" Jasper asked, turning me to face him as he pulled me closer on his lap. "You just took me on rollercoaster ride of emotions to land on a crushing sense of loss."

"I was truly enjoying the moment." I squeezed Alice's hand that was still in mine to reassure her. "Then I started to mourn the loss of my humanity… my mom that I really miss and wonder what she thinks has become of me and my personal items that I don't know if I'll ever recover. How did you all deal with the ending of your human lives and everything you left behind?"

"I was prepared for my death for many years before I was changed," Jasper admitted. "I was a soldier in the midst of a war that had many casualties. I said good-bye to my Ma and Pa and my brother and sister when I went off to war. Never did I imagine that I'd make it to the rank of Major and meet my end at the hand of a sadistic vampire. By the time I opened my eyes to this new life… my thoughts were on anything but the loss of my humanity and more on how to survive."

I leaned in and kissed Jasper's lips, hopeful that he could feel my love and sadness for what he had to endure. "Thank you, darlin'. I've had many years to come to terms with my fate and now I hold you in my arms and it was all worth it," Jasper whispered as he tucked me closer to him. I cuddled into his embrace as he rested his chin on my head.

"My humanity was at its end when Carlisle changed me," Edward sighed, his eyes still closed not having moved from his position against the tree. "It was 1918 in Chicago and we had all been hit with the Spanish Influenza. My father was the first to succumb to the disease followed by my mother and me. She died moments before Carlisle saved my life, as it were. I mourned my humanity but I knew that had Carlisle not changed me, I would have died moments after my mother. Through the years I have been able to acquire the missing pieces of my family's estate and having those tangible items have been most helpful." He opened his eyes to look at me and I could see the honesty in his gaze. "We will see to it that your missing things are found and you will find closure."

Everyone nodded in agreement and it was Alice that squeezed my hand this time, assuring me that all would be resolved. "I don't have any memory of my human life," Alice said sadly. "I don't recall my change or who changed me. I woke with only my visions to guide me. My first vision was of my future with the Cullens and I learned to hunt animals to quench my thirst when a vision of me and the family on a hunt invaded my mind. I saw Jasper in that hunt and Edward as well. Then I began to have visions of finding Jasper in the diner and, together, going to find the family."

"Oh, Alice." I sat up and wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug. "That must have been so difficult. Thank goodness you had your visions." I could only imagine how hard her vampire life would have been without them and I hated to think what would have become of Jasper had she never found him.

They had all been so open with me. Their willingness to share their stories had eased some of my worries, but I had so many more questions and concerns that I didn't know where to begin or even if I should continue to impose on them while they were all clearly enjoying the moment, relaxing after our hunt.

"You can ask us anything, sweetheart." Jasper must have felt my curiosity and hesitation. "We are all here for you."

I nodded, taking a breath and tried to put into words the questions that would answer so many others. "I suppose out of the countless questions that keep invading my mind the ones that are most prevalent is how was it possible for Alice to see my future so long ago… before I was even conceived, before my own parents were born… how do your visions even work?"

Jasper pulled me back against his chest, wrapping his arms around me and I felt the calm he was projecting. I had not even realized that I had worked myself up into a frenzy trying to voice my concerns. I sent him my gratitude and watched as Alice sat back against Edward, nestled into his lap before she began, "My visions are subjective. I can only clearly see the future of my self and those closest to me, unless I am purposefully looking for something or someone. But that future changes once someone makes a decision to change it. I did not see your future, Bella. I saw Jasper's future. I saw him with his vampire mate, running, hunting. I never saw you clearly, I suppose that's because you weren't born yet. And his future stayed constant as long as he stayed on the animal diet. When ever he… strayed, the visions changed and he was alone again. I suppose you were his guide, taking him on his course to find you before you were even conceived as you put it. I did not know an exact time or place for when you would come, only that the vision of Jasper and you never changed and your paths would bring you to each other eventually. I began to see your future a few days before your change. I had a vision of you knocking on the door and then the vision of you curled up on the floor in the mist of your transformation. I suppose your decision to take the tour with Heidi and then the inevitability of it bringing you home was what sparked those visions and the rest is history."

"Thank you, Alice," I sighed. It was so much information to absorb and I was trying to filter through so many other questions that were fueled by her explanation when she suddenly sprang to her feet, pulling Edward up with her.

"I know you have so many more questions and I will answer them all, but Carlisle just decided to give the wolves a call for a meeting to let them know there is a new vampire in town and Edward will be needed to translate." She jumped onto Edward's shoulder and, using him as a springboard, made a giant leap, landing a few yards away before taking off in a run. Edward winked at us as he turned to take off after her and she squealed when he slapped her ass as he passed her on their way back to the house.

If I thought I was confused before, it paled in comparison to the confusion I felt now. I turned around and looked at Jasper, my eyes wide and said one word hoping he would understand. "Wolves?"

* * *

**End Note:** So, am I still on your reading list? I hope so. This chapie answered a few of your questions & I know I didn't include a naked Major, but I'll be sure to have these two in a compromising position in the next chapie, just for you *winks*

Now I don't usually ask & I wouldn't ask if I didn't need to know if you are still with me. So, please hit that review button & check in… I'll be sure to send naked Major your way if you do!

Cheers!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** _Visions of Our Destiny_ is a Twilight fan fiction, intended solely for the enjoyment of the readers. No copyright infringements are intended.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much to my beta, Kiva. You are so amazing and I love you.

To my prereader, Cullen Sistah, you are the cream to my coffee, the cheese to my macaroni and I want to live forever snuggling at your side. IFLY!

* * *

There's a drumming noise inside my head  
that starts when you're around  
I swear that you could hear it  
It makes such an all mighty sound

Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
and hotter than hell

~_Drumming Song_, Florence and The Machine~

_**Carlisle**_

Memories flooded my mind as I stood eerily still, staring at an imaginary line. The line signified a peaceful accord between sworn enemies, invisible to the naked eye, but real just the same. The photographic memory was the double-edged sword that came with being a vampire. Memories so vivid they could be compared to sitting and watching them replay on a screen.

My sons flanked me. Emmett stood slightly behind me to the right and Edward to my left, a bit closer with his hand on my shoulder. He was aware of my thoughts and his touch was his form of support. He would never intrude or make his thoughts known until I was ready to speak to him personally, and for that, I was always grateful. Edward had been with me the longest. He was my first and knew me better than anyone, aside from Esme. He knew well the worries that weighed heavily on my shoulders.

My most recent worry was the impending meeting with Sam, the alpha of the Quileute Nation's wolf pack. My call to Billy Black, the chief of the tribe, had gone as expected. He was coarse with his answers, using one syllable words and only saying what was necessary to affirm that he would relay the message to Sam of my need to speak with him. We had come to an agreement as to the time and place of the meeting. Always at the treaty line - the invisible line on the ground my eyes seemed to be lured to; the line that had been drawn in the sand back in 1936…

"_Carlisle, someone is coming!" My son's frantic voice called as he ran towards me. _

_I pushed away the half-drained animal from my grasp. "Who is it, Edward?" Standing, I looked around, still unable to sense the presence of an outsider. "Where is Esme?"_

"_She has gone to warn Rosalie and ensure that she takes Emmett back to the house. They are human and yet… something else." _

"_They? Something else?" I crossed the distance to stand in front of my son, placing my hands on his shoulders, hoping my touch would relieve the tension that he was showing as he concentrated to hear the thoughts that were approaching. "Are they friendly?" _

_He shook his head. "No, they know what we are. 'Cold Ones…'"_

_Before I could push for more information, a man broke through the trees. Behind him were two enormous, horse- sized wolves. My first thought was that perhaps having newborn Emmett at our side may have been a better choice and Edward nodded once in agreement as he turned to stand at my side. He too feared that we were out numbered. _

_The wolves moved forward slowly, stalking towards us as we stood stone-still, assessing the situation and hoping that we were not being sized up for a fight. _

_Just then, the wind shifted, bringing with it a glorious scent. The wolves stopped in their tracks and I assumed they must have sensed her as well. I could hear her running towards us and the feeling of her presence was like a balm to my tattered soul. I turned slightly to wait for her, always keeping an eye on our company._

"_Well, well, well… what do we have here?" she spoke so that only Edward and I could hear as she slowly came up behind me._

_Having her close gave me the courage to face the situation head-on. I straightened my stance and spoke in a slow, calm voice to make our introductions, "I am Carlisle Cullen. We mean you no harm. This is my son, Edward and my wife, Esme."_

"_Quil… Levi, kwoli wah-lee ta-chuh-ah. Stand down," the man spoke as he stepped closer to the wolves. His command caused them to whimper, but they seemed to take heed at his words. "I am Ephraim Black, the Alpha wolf and Chief of the Quileute tribe. We are sworn to protect our people and rid our land of the Cold Ones." _

"_That would be us." Edward whispered. "They are wondering about our eyes. That is what is keeping them from attacking."_

"_I have also sworn to protect the innocent and to save lives." I spoke so that no one could question the sincerity in my words. "I am a doctor. I care for the humans at the local hospital in town." _

"_A medicine man?" Ephraim questioned. "How can that be? You are leeches, drinkers of blood, killers."_

"_I have never tasted human blood. My family and I are different from others of our kind; you can see it in our eyes. We hunt only animals to sustain us." I motioned towards the dead deer that still lay, as evidence, a few yards from our feet. "We pose no danger to you or your people. There must be some way for us to co-exist in peace."_

"_A peace treaty?" Ephraim asked in disbelief. "You ask us to deny our true nature, to stop protecting our land and its people from vampires? _

"_No," I replied, shaking my head. "We only ask that you allow our family, a family that you will know by the color of our eyes, to live in town and hunt in the forest. We also ask for your discretion. We cannot be exposed for what we are to the humans. _

_We stood waiting for a reply as Ephraim stared at us through narrowed eyes. He looked to the wolves, but all I could gather from their exchange were whimpers and barks. Finally, after a long pause, he spoke with the voice of a man who held the power of the ancients, "Your presence here has called forth the spirit wolf. We will not hesitate to destroy you if you bite a human or cross the line." He bent down, taking hold of a stick and drawing a line in the sand. "Stay off our land and we will stay off yours. We will not expose you for what you are to the palefaces as you will never speak of the wolves. This treaty is forever bound, for all eternity. We will pass this down for generations and if you ever break our truce, we will hunt you to the ends of the earth."_

_With that, he turned, walking back towards the trees, followed by the wolves._

Sam broke through the trees, shadowed by two wolves, giving me the bewildering feeling of déjà vu.

"Hello, Sam. Thank you for coming to meet with us." I greeted them with a smile. "I trust you are well?"

"Yes, Dr. Cullen." His tone was no-nonsense and it left no room for error. "What can I do for you?"

"As Alpha, I felt it necessary to inform you that we a have a new member of our family living with us… Jasper's mate," I explained. "We had nothing to do with her change, but she is a newborn and, although she has taken to our animal diet, she has yet to acquire our eye color. We simply wanted to avoid a conflict on the off-chance your pack catches her scent. We would not want her to be mistaken for a rogue vampire."

"Dr. Cu-," Sam began.

"Carlisle," I corrected

"Carlisle," he said with disdain. "This will be a problem for our tribe. The wolf gene was awakened by your return and all those of the right age have phased. A new vampire in the area will affect a _child_ next."

The wolves growled, surely angered by Sam's mention of a child. In his anger, the grey wolf moved closer, causing Emmett to take a defensive stance, teeth bared. "Paul," Sam warned as I called out simultaneously for Emmett to keep the peace. Both continued to glare at each other, but neither made any further moves towards the other.

I suppressed my own growl. Not at the wolves, but at the revelation that, although we tried to retain our humanity and not cause unnecessary harm, our presence alone was causing the Quileutes irreparable damage. "We were not aware of the consequences of our continued presence in the area. It was never our intent to cause any upheaval to you or your people."

"Our time in Forks is limited, Carlisle," Edward interjected. "We have already stayed longer than intended. We cannot rectify what has been done, but we can prevent any further damage."

I looked over my shoulder at Edward and nodded; grateful, as always, that he was at my side and for his boundless support. _Thank you, Edward._ _We will do right by them._ He acknowledged my thoughts with a sad smile that I reciprocated before turning back to Sam. "I must speak with the others and decide as a family, but if you give us some time to discuss and make other arrangements, we will soon move on."

"Hell yeah!" Emmett boomed. "Rosie's been itching for another honeymoon and I'm always up for that." He reached over extending his arm towards Edward for a fist bump, which he ignored with a disapproving look and a shake of his head. "Nice, brother… leave a guy hanging."

"We will not go after the new member of your family as long as she abides by the treaty." Sam affirmed, overlooking my son's lack of discretion and brought us back to the initial reason for our meeting. "How will we recognize this new vampire?"

"I do not know for certain, but there may be a possibility that you may know her or know of her," I began with caution, aware that if they did know Bella they would not be pleased to learn that she was now a vampire. "She was born here in Forks and was the daughter of the late Chief Swan."

We were all startled by the loud howl that came from the russet wolf, causing the three vampires in attendance to crouch and prepare for incoming danger. The howl turned to a whimper before the wolf ran back towards the forest, hidden from view amongst the trees. I was confused for only a moment before the wolf was replaced by a tall, young man with short cut hair, wearing only jean shorts and his feet bare, walking towards us with his shoulders slumped and looking grim. "I knew Bella," he recalled with sadness in his voice. "We played together when we were kids. Last time I saw her was at her dad's funeral. I held her hand as we said goodbye to my dad's best friend. How did this happen to her?"

I did not know how much detail Bella would want me to share with this boy, but I felt the need to ease some of his pain without overstepping any boundaries. "Bella's story is hers to tell, but I can say that she was in the wrong place at the wrong time and, thankfully, has found her way to us. She is in good hands and adjusting well."

He let out a long sigh as he nodded his head in acceptance of my explanation and I felt that we had fulfilled the purpose of our meeting. "Gentlemen, thank you for taking the time to come and meet with us, it has been enlightening. We have much to discuss with our family about our impending move. If there is no other pressing matter, we bid you farewell."

No other words were spoken as the two boys and the wolf walked away, leaving us standing on the other side of the line that would always separate our kind from theirs.

**XXX**

_**Jasper**_

It is unavoidable. The moment you open your eyes to this immortal life you are assaulted with the beauty that only vampire sight can attain. I say 'unavoidable' because, even in my beginning, when everything in my path was death, destruction and decay, I could not avoid the splendor of the world we live in. The simple rays of the sun which, as a human were taken for granted, through the eyes of a vampire hold a majestic glow that leaves you practically blinded by its radiance. Then, as if that were not enough, within the sunbeam the dust particles, with their own brilliance, dance as if they were diminutive nymphs brought to life from Greek Mythology. They taunt you with their ability to roam free in the light of day. Each speck glows and releases its own color. A color that is an anomaly; it has yet to be discovered by mortal man and left nameless by those that can see it.

I have traveled the globe to witness the Seven Wonders of the World, gasped at the magnificence of the Aurora Borealis and swam the length of the Great Barrier Reef and yet in all my years on this planet, as a human or as a vampire, I have never seen anything more beautiful than the woman I held wrapped in my arms. Her beauty emanated from her very soul. It was captivating, alluring and I could sit and stare at her for eternity and never grow tired. Every time I looked at her, something new would catch my attention. I marveled at the way she worried her bottom lip when she was embarrassed, bringing on the question of whether she blushed when she was human. I was enraptured by the way she tucked her hair behind her left ear when she seemed to be thinking of what to say, all human traits that seemed to have followed her in to her immortal life. And I was experiencing bliss by her emotions, which ran rampant as she thought over every word that was spoken, but were always surrounded by love; always love. That love thumped a constant rhythm against my chest. Where emotions often overwhelmed, with her it seemed as if I needed them to survive. The drumming of her feelings gave me the impression that my dead heart beat and blood actually flowed through my hardened veins. I felt alive… I felt hope.

I ran my fingers through Bella's silky, mahogany hair as we relaxed full and satisfied after our hunt. We all sat in companionable silence against a tree. The only sounds were those of the forest animals that had returned to normalcy after we no longer posed a threat as predators and the faint humming from Edward as he worked on another composition, playing imaginary piano keys on Alice's thigh. Alice held Bella's hand in hers and I smiled as I watched her draw shoe designs with one finger on the palm of Bella's hand. For me, it was more than surreal to be sitting there with my mate accompanied by our family members. I had never felt left out or tortured by not having a mate to hunt with throughout the years. I had, on several occasions, even found satisfaction on hunts with one or all three of the Denali sisters; they are the succubus after all. But to finally share the experience with _'my beauty', _the one I had been waiting for, for so long, at my side on a hunt with Alice and Edward was beyond anything I could have ever imagined. I felt a bit smug, wanting to turn to them and say 'look at me now… I have all I ever wanted and everything I never thought to ask for.'

Too soon, the peace that I was feeling from everyone was gone when Bella began shifting through her emotions faster than I could keep up. "Whoa there, sweetheart. What's goin' on in that pretty little head of yours?" I asked, turning her to face me as I wrapped my arm around her waist to pull her closer on my lap. "You just took me on rollercoaster ride of emotions to land on a crushing sense of loss."

"I was truly enjoying the moment." Bella sighed, looking into my eyes as she reassured Alice by squeezing her hand, which she still held in hers. "Then I started to mourn the loss of my humanity… my mom that I really miss and wonder what she thinks has become of me and my personal items that I don't know if I'll ever recover. How did you all deal with the ending of your human lives and everything you left behind?"

I hadn't thought of the loss of my humanity for a very long time. I supposed that was because it was best not to dwell on what I couldn't get back. Although, through the years, we have all searched and regained some things from our past. I for one, own my childhood home as do Edward, Emmett and Rosalie. We have all, except for Alice, found relics or trinkets from our human lives, either at auctions, antique houses or simply by stealing them. Those material things we hold dear and keep them with us no matter how many times we have relocated through the years.

Each of us, in turn, shared with Bella the story of our beginning and of obtaining what we could of our history. "We will see to it that your missing things are found and you will find closure," Edward assured Bella and I sent him my gratitude for giving her some peace of mind as I silently promised myself to do whatever was needed to help her come to terms with this new 'life'.

I felt her surprise at the honesty in Edward's pledge. He was a man of his word and I had no doubt that he would fulfill that promise, but her surprise then acceptance turned to curiosity and uncertainty. "You can ask us anything, sweetheart." I sent her some confidence hoping that would help her to open up. "We are all here for you."

She nodded and I felt her appreciation before she went on to rapid fire questions for Alice at the speed of a machine gun. She became frenzied with her confusion and lack of understanding of how Alice's visions worked. She wanted to know how she had seen her in a vision before she was even conceived and how she knew we were mated before we had ever met.

I changed the confidence I was projecting to calm as I pulled her closer into my chest, wrapping my arms around her waist. She visibly relaxed and melted into me. Alice did the same on Edward's lap before going on to explain, as best she could, how her visions worked and what she had seen of our future. I knew that it would take time and several attempts at explaining her visions for Bella to get a hold of what Alice had seen. Even with all the time of eternity, it was close to impossible to completely understand the full extent of Alice's power. But she went on, with as much detail as she could, to soothe Bella's concerns.

As Alice spoke, I returned to running my fingers through Bella's hair. On a down stroke my fingertips lightly brushed the side of her breast without purpose. But that small touch made Bella shudder and a soft moan escaped from her. That was all it took for me to lose all concentration on what was being said. I began to look around us, and in my mind, I pictured all the different ways I could take Bella against the tree we were sitting by or how I could lean her against the boulder directly in front of use to take her from behind. Spreading her legs apart as my hand came around to stroke her-

Edward's annoyance hit me, effectively interrupting my fantasy. I let him feel my regret and tried to think of something else. I was successfully reciting the Battle Hymn of The Republic when on a 'Hallelujah' I thought of how Bella would be calling for God as I rammed into her without mercy as she held on for dear life. I decided then that trying to think of something else was a moot point. I looked over at Edward and shrugged my shoulders. _Why fight a loosing battle, brother? _He closed his eyes and shook his head before leaning it against the tree resigned to having to watch the 'Jasper-Bella Show' as I went back to directing the love scene.

Alice suddenly sprang to her feet, pulling Edward with her, and I was happy to hear that they would be going back to the house, leaving Bella and I alone. "I know you have so many more questions and I will answer them all," she explained to Bella. "But Carlisle just decided to give the wolves a call for a meeting, to let them know there is a new vampire in town and Edward will be needed to translate."

As they ran off, I felt Bella's confusion before she turned in my arms to face me. Her eyes were wide as saucers as she asked, "Wolves?"

I knew, at that moment, that the right thing to do would be to answer her question and put her mind at ease while also explaining to her all she needed to know about the treaty that now concerned her. But I wasn't thinking about doing the right thing. "You don't want to talk about the wolves right now, darlin'," I drawled as my eyes slowly roamed her body, stopping at her plump lips.

She caught on quick and I was again thanking the heavens she was mine. "I don't, huh?" she asked with a smile playing on her lips. "What do I want to do?"

"I was thinking you may want to take those clothes off before I tear them off you, leaving you with nothing to wear to get back home."

She stood up slowly, taking a step back, giving me a better view of her as she began to leisurely and seductively undress. I put my hands behind my head and crossed my feet at the ankles, enjoying every second of Bella's striptease. After she unbuttoned her jeans, her blouse and bra already discarded, she pulled the zipper so slow I could hear every zip the teeth made as she worked its way down, teasing me. An approving growl rumbled in my chest, causing her to giggle, satisfied with her accomplishment. When she began to toe-off her boots - that's when I drew the line. "The boots stay on," I ordered with a sly smile.

"Then you'll have to help me get these off," she gestured towards her jeans, hooking her thumbs through the belt loops.

She looked sexy as hell; her nipples already hard and taunting me, her hair loose and flowing down her back, her elbows out with her hands at her hips as she stood, tapping her foot, waiting for me to take what was mine.

"That'll be my pleasure." I moved to stand before her, the jeans forgotten for the moment, placing my hands on the sides of her face as I lowered my lips to hers. Her taste was pure ambrosia, I was sure I could live off that flavor alone. Her arms wrapped around my neck as we both deepened the kiss. Our mouths moved together as though they kissed that way for all eternity; that we had simply brought them back together after a short time apart.

Her hands moved down my back and around my waist, then up my chest causing my muscles to tense as she felt her way up my stomach. She moaned into my mouth and it shot straight to my hard-on that was straining against the zipper of my jeans. I pulled back to quickly remove the shirt that was in the way. I toed off my boots as I removed my jeans and boxers in one swift move. That left her still standing in those damn jeans.

I went back to kissing her, turning her around and walking us back towards the tree. I stopped once her back was against the trunk. "Reach up and take hold of that branch." She did as I ordered and I couldn't help but bring my mouth to take hold of a nipple that was begging to be sucked. My hands worked to release her from her pants and panties.

I kissed down her stomach and moved back to pull the cuffs of her pants over her boots and when I looked up, the sight before me almost knocked me on my ass. She was naked, except for those hot boots; her arms above her head, still holding on to the branch with her head thrown back, waiting for me, allowing me to be in control.

"Fuck me, Bella," I growled. "You are the hottest thing ever created."

I moved towards her, stroking my dick in anticipation as I got on my knees to taste her. Her legs came up to wrap around my neck and when my tongue slid into her, she bucked her hips and cried out my name.

My tongue circled her clit as I reached up to pump two fingers into her. She was so tight and wet that my dick twitched with the need to be inside her. I curled my fingers up to press against the spot that made her crazy with need, my tongue moving quickly hoping to bring her to her release.

"Oh… fuck… Jasper…," she panted. "I'm… Oh. My. God. Please… don't stop… shit, I'm coming!"

Her walls shuddered around my fingers as I continued to relentlessly move my fingers in and out of her as she fell over the edge. Before she had completely come down from her high I stood up, placed her legs around my waist and entered her in one swift movement causing us both to scream out each other's names.

I moved my arm around her waist and pushed her back against the tree, reaching up to lower her arms from their hold on the branch. I wanted – no, I needed her hands on me, touching me, sending me the jolts of electricity that always accompanied her touch.

I lowered my lips to nuzzle her neck, pumping into her without mercy, the bark of the tree starting to crumble to the ground as her body slammed against it. I moved my lips against the scar that had brought her to this eternity, wishing since the moment I had first seen it, that it was my mark that she wore. "Bite me," she ordered breathlessly.

"What?" I looked up to meet her eyes, stilling my movements. "Bella…"

"Jasper, make me yours."

"You _are_ mine." I punctuated the words by pushing into her.

"Yes, but I don't want to look at _that_ scar forever…," she pleaded. "Give me a new memory."

I reached out from the lust we were both feeling to detect any doubt and when I felt none, I began to pump into her faster, deeper, never taking my eyes away from hers. We were no longer fucking… this was us making love, this was the moment when we accepted each other as mates and the feeling was overwhelming and I thought my chest would burst with our combined emotions.

I felt her clamp down around me, coming to another release and bringing me closer to the edge and when I could not hold on to my sanity any longer, I roared, my head turned up towards the sky before my mouth came down over _that_ scar to bite down and mark her. _Mine._

**XXX**

We lay on the forest floor, wrapped in each other's arms. Bella had her head on my chest and her finger was circling her new mark. "Does it hurt?" I asked, knowing better than most that the venom would cause the burn to linger for awhile.

"No…," she lied. "I love it. I can't stop touching it."

I smiled, placing a kiss on her head, my hands rubbing her back. "Yes, I can feel how much you love it, and I have to admit, I love it, too."

"Really?" She looked up at me, placing a kiss on my chin. "You don't think that was a crazy thing to ask for?"

"Actually, sweetheart, that was a very 'vampiric' thing to ask for. You were using your instincts. You needed it to feel that we were completely mated."

"Hmmm…," she hummed, thinking over what I had told her.

She turned onto her stomach, bending her elbows on my chest to hold her head in her hands as she looked at me. "I think we are due for a subject change." I felt her bend her knees and cross her ankles in the air and I couldn't help but smile at how cute she was. I reached for a strand of her hair and played with it through my fingers.

"Oh, yea?" I asked curious as to what she wanted to discuss. "What subject are we changing to?"

"The wolves?"

We stayed there in that exact spot as I explained the history of the Cullens and Quileute tribe at La Push. I gave her all the information she needed to understand the treaty and what breaking that treaty would entail.

"So, let me get this straight," she said sitting up, draping her legs across my chest. "The Quileutes shift into wolf form whenever they want, they aren't real children of the moon, and if we cross the treaty line or bite a human, we start a war?"

"Pretty much," I agreed. "But it's not all the Quileutes, just some… not sure how that works."

"You know, I vaguely remember some of the people from La Push," she admitted. "My father was friends – no, best friends with one of the elders there."

"That's one of the reasons Carlisle needed to meet with the pack. We don't want them coming across your scent and going after you or actually recognizing you and thinking we changed you."

"Makes sense," she nodded. "Ready to go back? I need a shower. I have leaves in the crack of my ass."

"I can pick those out for you," I offered with a chuckle.

"I bet you could, but I think a shower is a better plan," she laughed, slapping my chest playfully before she stood, searching for her clothes.

We dressed and holding hands, we made our way back towards the house. When we reached the river's edge I tensed, feeling his emotions as he quickly approached.

"What is it?" Bella asked in a low growl, reaching out with her senses for any danger.

"A wolf."

Before long, we both heard the foot falls of the running wolf coming towards us. I pushed Bella behind me and crouched ready for an attack.

"What is that smell?" Bella whispered in my ear.

"That's their 'Eau de Wet Dog'," I replied.

"It's awful."

"You don't smell any better." The boy came out from behind a tree wearing only cut-off jeans, having phased back to his human form. "Hello, Bella."

* * *

**A/N:** So? What do think? Did you like it? I promised you a lemon, I hope I didn't disappoint *winks*

That was how I envisioned the first meeting with the Quileutes and the Cullens… did you picture it something like that? The words Ephraim says in Quileute are authentic and it translates to 'I don't know'. The language is endangered and very few words still exist with only the elders being the ones to speak it, although, the tribe is working to rectify this and beginning to teach the language in their schools… yea, I did my research.

A side note for my Monkey Junkies, did you catch it? I used one of my favorite 100 Monkeys song lyrics in there somewhere… go find it.

On a super happy note, this little tale is at almost 1000 reviews *twirls & does a happy dance* Thank you so much for the love you have shown this story. Your thoughtful words encourage me to continue writing. Well, that's it for now. I love you all and hope to hear from you. *blows kisses and hugs you all tight, wanting to never let go*

Until next time… CHEERS!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: _Visions of Our Destiny_ is a Twilight fan fiction, intended solely for the enjoyment of the readers. No copyright infringements are intended.

* * *

AN: *waves* Hello, my friends. I know it's been a long-ass wait. It's been hard for me too. I've missed you and the characters terribly, but we're here now. So, Enjoy.

_A great big hug and butterfly kisses to my fabulous beta Kiva and many Thanks to my friend and pre-reader AlaskaCindy. _

* * *

When you are near me  
When you are here

I see all that I am baby  
You're all that I have  
You're all that I am

I can't see anything in the dark

But then your reflection brings all into light

~ _When You Are Near_, Carolina Liar ~

_**Bella**_

Having been propelled into the supernatural world at an alarming rate, I began to theorize that there was more behind the reason why vampires didn't retain the aptitudes of the human intellect after the change – we'd lose our minds at the speed at which our lives were altered. The alterations were not only in the newly acquired physical abilities, although those are indeed substantial, but in the differences in the actual world you once assumed to be reality.

I'd like to believe that I was always a very open-minded person. I was raised by Renee, after all. But never, in my wildest dreams, did I imagine that vampires, werewolves and shape-shifters actually existed. Not only did they exist, but they resided in the small town of Forks, where I was born.

It was a whole new world for me. I had become the very thing that legends were made of and my only choice was to make the best of the situation. Eternity was a concept I could not even begin to fathom and the word 'forever' had never meant so much before. I was beginning to feel content with the cards I'd been dealt and that was because fate had brought me to the man I love. Perhaps forever wouldn't be long enough.

As Jasper concluded his explanation of the 'wolves' and their treaty, I took inventory of our current state of undress. We were covered in various shades of black, brown and green. Not only did we have amazing vampire sex which resulted in my asking to be bitten against a tree, but we had relocated to cuddle on very wet and muddy ground.

"Ready to go back?" I asked, wrinkling my nose. "I need a shower. I have leaves in the crack of my ass."

"I can pick those out for you," Jasper offered with a chuckle and a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

"I bet you could, but I think a shower is a better plan." I laughed and playfully slapped his chest before standing to search for our clothes.

Between kisses and roaming hands – with the pretense of cleaning each other off – we re-dressed and made our way back towards the house, holding hands and playfully chasing each other. It was fun to laugh and feel carefree for the first time since my change but, all too soon, the laughter ceased as we reached the river's edge and Jasper tensed, scanning the surrounding trees with his eyes.

I immediately opened my senses in an effort to locate the danger, but I caught nothing. "What is it?" I grumbled, frustrated by my inability to locate anything approaching.

"A wolf." Jasper pushed me behind him and held me against his back – his gift allowing him to perceive what I could not.

He crouched, ready for an attack, when the pounding footfalls of the wolf could be heard coming towards us and with the sound came the wind, and with it, a repulsive odor that immediately had me wanting to hold my breath.

"What is that smell?" I whispered in Jasper's ear.

"That's their 'Eau de Wet Dog'," he replied, turning slightly to look at me over his shoulder, his face mirrored my own disgust.

"It's awful." I shook my head, trying to shake away the offending scent, so I could focus on the direction from which the wolf was coming.

"You don't smell any better." A young man, not the wolf I had expected, grumbled as he stepped out from behind a tree, wearing only cut-off jeans. I can only assume he had phased back to his human form. "Hello, Bella."

"Boy, you seem to be lost," Jasper growled. "This is Cullen land you're on."

"Wait." I placed my hand on Jasper's shoulder and gave a little squeeze of reassurance before stepping to the side to get a better look. "I think I know him."

The boy rolled his eyes and sighed. "Of course you know me, Bella. We've known each other since we were kids."

"Jacob?"

"Yep, that's me." He nodded.

"Wow," I gasped. "You look different. How'd you get so tall?"

"And what happened to his shirt?" Jasper snickered, pulling me back against his chest with his arms around my waist. I eased into his embrace, holding back a laugh, because I too had been thinking the same thing.

"To answer both of your questions, it's a wolf thing. The fur has no pockets, can't hold onto much clothes when I phase and size comes with the territory. Plus, at least I'm clean – you guys look like you've been rolling around in the mud."

"Is there some reason why you're here or, as I said before, are you lost?" Jasper huffed. His exasperation left no doubt that Jake needed to get to the point.

"Doctor Fang told us Bella was with you, I wanted to check on her," Jake explained. "What happened to you, Bella?"

"It's a long story, Jake." I shrugged. "But it all comes down to being in the wrong place at the wrong time. 'Doctor Fang'?"

"Yea, Carlisle. He's a vampire… he's a doctor… Doctor Fang. Get it?" He tilted his head and gestured with his hands, trying to coax me into understanding the association.

I did my best to stay serious, but I couldn't help the smile pulling on my lips. "I get it, Jake. But I'm a vampire, too. See?" I gave him a full view of my sharp teeth. "No fangs."

"That's just freaky, Bella." He looked appalled and that did me in. My shoulders shook with laughter.

"Laugh it up, vampire girl. So, are you happy with all this?" he inquired, the humor suddenly gone and the conversation redirected to my new life.

_Am I happy? _I turned slightly in Jasper's arms to look into his eyes. The love I saw there made my knees weak and if he wasn't holding me, I would have fallen from the weight of his adoration, but I also saw the worry on his face.

I took a moment to think, so that I could be completely honest with them both, especially Jasper.

I could not deny that the circumstances that led to my change were, indeed, horrific. It was unfair in that my choices were taken away without so much as an explanation as to why my life was spared while so many were led to their slaughter. But fate's hand took hold of me and brought me home to a family that was waiting for me, when I really had none in my human life. Yes, I had my mother, but she had chosen a life with her husband long ago, and I was living a life alone with few friends to speak of. Then there was Jasper – my mate, my love, my destiny. My future was yet uncertain, but whose wasn't_?_

_I will make the best of what I've been given and hold onto the good that is my 'life' now. _

Jasper's worry began to fade as I came to my conclusion. A smile slowly spread across his face and he let out the breath he'd been holding as my feelings were revealed. His arms held me closer and he lowered his lips to kiss my temple.

"Yes, Jake," I replied, my eyes still focused on Jasper. "I _am_ happy."

"Well, that's good, Bella," Jake looked down to kick a small stone with his bare foot. "I'm sorry you have to leave."

"Leave?" I asked after Jasper and I shared a confused look with each other.

"Yea… Didn't Carlisle tell you?"

Jasper took a step forward out of our embrace with my hand in his. "Tell us what, Jacob?"

"I'm just going to let him explain what's up. I've been here too long and I don't want the pack coming this way. Bella…," he smiled sadly. "I hope everything works out for you."

"Me too, Jake," I mumbled, my mind still trying to process what he said about me leaving.

"See ya." He waved and turned. One minute he was a boy and the next he was a giant wolf running towards the forest.

"What's going on?" I pulled on Jasper's hand.

He turned giving my hand a comforting squeeze. "Let's go home and find out."

:::::::

"Do you two have a mud fetish we should know about?" Emmett called from the back porch where the family stood, waiting for us as we leapt over the river.

"Ugh," I groaned, cringing and slowing down my pace, embarrassed by his comment in front of the others.

Jasper doubled back, draping his arm over my shoulders to whisper in my ear, "Don't let 'em see that it gets to you, darlin', or it will only get worse."

I stood a little straighter and, with as much confidence as I could muster, called back with a wink, "It's not the mud – it's the man that's the fetish."

Between cat-calls and shocked faces, Jasper threw his head back laughing and proudly announced, "That's my girl."

I wrapped my arms around his waist, giggling into his chest as he guided us forward towards our awaiting family.

"I'm assuming you're all standing here 'cause you heard our 'friend' payin' us a visit?" Jasper questioned, raising a boot up on the edge of the porch-step and leaning a hand against a post while his other arm was still draped over my shoulders. I involuntarily moaned as I watched him exude sex and confidence in one casual stance.

"You need a minute, Bella?" Rosalie's cheeky smile and the arch of her perfect eyebrows demonstrated she was Emmett's mate for a reason.

I shook my head at her and glared, but I could not help the twitch at my lips, effectively divulging my amusement. When I turned back, Jasper had tilted his head down to look at me, the corner of his lips turned up in to his signature smirk, an eyebrow raised expectantly. I looked at him wide-eyed, unsure if he was planning on suggesting we take some time to ourselves – an idea I was not opposed to in the least – or if he was simply acknowledging my ogling. Before I could learn the meaning behind his look, we were interrupted.

"We have much to discuss, perhaps we should step inside." Carlisle proposed, with a wave of his hand towards the door.

We all filed into the living room where Carlisle re-told what transpired in the meeting with Sam and the wolves. The others had already heard about the affect the family had on the Quileutes and what having an additional vampire in town would cause. Younger members of the tribe would begin to phase to compensate for our growing numbers. The best option was to move on from Forks, although no concrete decision had been made without Jasper and I being involved.

"What about me and the Volturi?" I dared ask, my voice barely a whisper. I was no longer feeling certain that I would be a part of the move. It was because of my arrival that the family was being forced to leave in the first place. I was unsure of my future and began to contemplate the possibility that, once the decision was made, they would consider me a liability and I would be sent back from whence I came.

"What is this doubt I'm feeling, sweetheart?" Jasper turned to face me, his hands reaching up to cup my face. "Are you even considering that we would leave you behind? Never. Where you go – I go. Where I go – you go." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest, whispering, "Mine."

"Yours," I breathed into his chest as he surrounded me, not only with his protective arms but, with the love he felt for me.

"Bella," Carlisle called softly. "If I may, I'd like to ease any of yours and the family's concerns in regards to the Volturi. The brothers know our kind, for the most part, are nomads and moving is an undeniable part of our nature. They are privy to our family's permanency in residing for an extended period of time in one location, but they also require and expect our anonymity. So relocating with short notice will not alarm them as long as I inform them of the changes once we are settled. With that said, we have no intentions of _ever_ accepting Aro's request to return you to Volterra once your newborn phase has passed. We will stand by you and find a way, as a family, to protect you from that fate."

"Thank you," I said, feeling those simple words could not begin to voice my appreciation for their acceptance and willingness to take on the enormous task of going against the heads of the vampire world. I was still not fully on board for that undertaking.

Alice came to my side and rubbed my back, assuring me that she was keeping an eye on the Volturi and no decisions had been made about me or the family. Her reassurance did make feel better – for the moment.

"What are our options?" Jasper asked once I recovered from my moment of uncertainty.

"We cannot risk going too far." Carlisle began to pace. "Bella being a newborn narrows the locations to places we can drive to, which is good since it makes our options easier."

"Alaska or Canada," Esme suggested.

Carlisle shook his head. "It's too soon. We would still be recognizable and I am in favor of somewhere relatively permanent… if everyone else agrees."

Everyone nodded and voiced their consent, but we were still no closer to a decision as to where to go.

Jasper's pocket began to vibrate. He reached in to get it, smiling at the caller I.D. before answering, "Hello?"

"Hello to you too, motherfucker," the voice on the other end replied. "Do you have any idea why my radar has me at our house in Montana with my beautiful wife, cleaning off the cobwebs and uncovering the furniture?"

"You know I've always found that radar of yours annoying as shit, but right now, brother, it is a blessing."

"Is that so?" the caller laughed. "So I'm guessing we'll be seeing you soon?"

"It's a possibility, but I'll need to speak to the others before making a decision."

"Others?" the man on the phone asked. "As in the whole family?"

Jasper turned to look around the room for an answer.

"Rosalie and I are looking forward to another honeymoon in South America, so we'll meet you all wherever you decided on. I have no preference either way. It's all good to me as long as we're all together," Emmett informed us as Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"And Alice and I have some things we need to take care which require some traveling. We will also meet you at whatever location is determined," Edward interjected.

"I cannot just up and leave the hospital without giving them some time to find a replacement," Carlisle explained. "So, Esme and I will stay behind until that is all settled."

"That leaves you and me, darlin'." Jasper looked at me with the phone still to his ear. "How does Montana sound to you?"

I shrugged and smiled. "Sounds fine to me." In the end I didn't care where we went, as long as I was with Jasper.

"Well, well," the caller drawled seductively. "Who may I ask is that little filly?"

"Keep your dick in you pants, Peter, that one there is my mate," Jasper growled his annoyance.

"Well hot damn, Major, it's about fuckin' time," Peter whooped into the phone. "Bring my sister home!"

"Will do, Captain, see you soon." Jasper pressed the end button and he was practically vibrating with excitement.

_Peter?_ Jasper had told me about his friends. I was guessing that the man on the phone was his friend, the one that had saved him so long ago.

"Oh!" Alice squealed before I could ask Jasper about Peter. "It's all going to work out wonderfully. We'll all be together for Christmas."

"I'll begin searching for properties." Esme said, excited with the prospect of once again providing a home for her family.

"Esme, the house in Missoula isn't very big, but there's plenty of land to build on. There is no need to separate the family," Jasper insisted. "If you're willing to take on the project, I'll send you the blueprints so you can make the additions to the house to fit us all."

Esme was more than willing to take on the task and seemed relieved to have something to keep her busy while her children were away. Although, the way she was looking at Carlisle, you could also see that she was looking forward to the quiet time with her husband.

With the worry of where we were going resolved, everyone began to hash out the minor details about the packing, the transporting of the vehicles, and the storage of all of Rosalie's precious tools. Those tools would remain in storage until a suitable garage was built at the house in Montana, but the discussion did not last long before Jasper and I became the objects of teasing and sideways glances. We were still covered in a layer of mud and after everyone had their fun at our expense – well mostly everyone, Alice looked as though she were in physical pain – we quickly excused ourselves to get cleaned up.

I followed behind Jasper up the stairs to our room and that walk, where I was left alone with my thoughts, took my mind in too many directions at once. So much had happened. So many changes were taking effect. It was as though I was keeping it together in front of everyone else, but as soon as it was just Jasper and me, the thread that was holding me together was beginning to unravel.

I continued to follow Jasper to the bathroom, but I had lost focus on what we were doing and was simply moving because he was.

Jasper opened the glass door to the shower and turned on the water. He pulled his shirt over his head and discarded it on the floor, turning to face me where I stood silently still.

"Where are you, Bella?"

"I'm right here." I blinked away my thoughts to answer.

"Yea, you're physically here," Jasper agreed. "But your head is somewhere else. It's all too much right now, isn't it? You are so controlled that I tend to forget how new everything is for you. You're feeling overwhelmed."

I nodded, unsure of my voice. I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or cry.

"Let me take care of you," Jasper murmured, taking a step closer and placing his hands on my hips.

I nodded again and my eyes fluttered closed as I breathed in his glorious scent which worked to settle my frazzled nerves.

His hands began sliding up my sides, his palms pressed against my body, continuing their ascent until he had my arms up above my head. I kept them in place as he released them to work his way up my body again, but this time under the hem of my blouse until it became a heap on the floor beside his discarded shirt.

Kneeling down on one knee before me, he unbuttoned my jeans, lowering them together with my lace panties while he peppered small kisses on the exposed skin around my navel. My hands came down for support on his shoulders, feeling his muscles ripple as he raised my foot on his bent knee to remove my jean leg and pull of my boot before slowly placing it back on the floor to repeat the process again with my other leg.

He stood before me again and not a word was spoken. Jasper was giving me the silence I needed to put everything in place in my mind, but he also wanted me to feel that he was there in whatever way I needed. And in that moment I needed to be taken care of – worshiped.

The kisses he placed on my neck, my cheeks, and the closed lids of my eyes were chaste and sweet but when his lips met mine they melded together in a slow sensual kiss that set my body on fire, releasing the knot of tension in my center until it escaped as a throaty moan from my lips.

His hands slid up my back to unclasp my bra which fell on the floor at our feet. He released me briefly to abandon what was left of his clothes and before I could miss his touch for too long, he wrapped his arms around my waist and, together, walked us through the open shower doors until we were both under the hot cascading water that flowed down our bodies. It was glorious.

His hands were in my hair, on my body and everywhere. Only the sound of the water and our shallow breathing could be heard. His touches were keeping me grounded but I could have sworn that the feelings surrounding us could have lifted me up off the ground to float away.

Jasper found a sponge and began to lather and clean what was left of the forest from my skin. When he stepped back to reach for the shampoo, freeing me from his touch for the first time since he had began to reverently cleanse every inch of my body, I was able to focus on that question I'd been meaning to ask.

"Jasper?"

"Bella?"

"Was that Peter, as in Peter and Charlotte?"

"Yes."

"Um… he seems to be quite a character."

Shaking his head, he chuckled, "You have no idea."

* * *

Additional Disclaimer: Recognizable Peter in Twilight Fan fiction was created by IdreamofEddy.

AN: Next up the move and Peter and Char. You didn't think I'd leave them out, did you? Oh no, they are just too yummy to forget.

So… what did you think? I really missed talking to all of you. I think the hardest part of dealing with RL is the time apart from the fandom. I love you all for continuing to read, review and/or alert. You are the motivation that keeps me going. Oh God, I'm all sappy today. Can't help it, it's all true.

Cheers!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: _Visions of Our Destiny_ is a Twilight fan fiction, intended solely for the enjoyment of the readers. No copyright infringements are intended.

* * *

**AN**: *waves* Hi! I'm back. Yes, I know. It's been a while. But a short hiatus was necessary. Real life called for my attention and, although I thought of this story and missed writing immensely, that always takes precedent. I hope this chapter is worthy of my return and that you all enjoy it.

_A huge amount of love and gratitude to my team of beta & pre-readers: Kiva, Dee (Cullen Sistah) & Alaska Cindy, I love you and thank you for your time, that I know, is so precious._

* * *

_Last time…_

His hands were in my hair, on my body and everywhere. Only the sound of the water and our shallow breathing could be heard. His touches were keeping me grounded but I could have sworn that the feelings surrounding us could have lifted me up off the ground to float away.

Jasper found a sponge and began to lather and clean what was left of the forest from my skin. When he stepped back to reach for the shampoo, freeing me from his touch for the first time since he had begun to reverently cleanse every inch of my body, I was able to focus on that question I'd been meaning to ask.

"Jasper?"

"Bella?"

"Was that Peter? As in Peter and Charlotte?"

"Yes."

"Um… he seems to be quite a character."

Shaking his head, he chuckled, "You have no idea."

:::::

I surrender who I've been for who you are,

For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart.

If I had only felt how it feels to be yours,

Well, I would have known what I've been living for all along.

What I've been living for.

~_Turning Page_, Sleeping At Last~

_**Jasper**_

My eyes followed the path my hand traveled on her porcelain skin. I touched, I scratched and I worshiped. She was everything, everywhere and, yet, I could not get enough. I needed more. I needed so much more.

Her head fell back, eyes closed, and her wet hair cascaded down her back, tickling my hand at her waist that held her to me. She was completely lost to the sensations and I was captivated by her beauty. The significance of her exposed neck was not lost on me; the act of submission declared her complete trust and I lowered my mouth to taste her skin in reverence. I licked, I kissed, I nipped and I pulled her closer. I needed her closer – so much closer.

I thrust into her and pulled out to push back in deeper, faster, harder and if I could have crawled inside her, to never resurface, I would've lived out eternity in pure bliss.

Her legs constricted around my waist and her nails dug into my skin where she held on to my shoulders for support. "Fuck," I hissed, arching my back at the sensation between pleasure and pain. "Oh, baby, you're so _fucking sexy_."

Her response was a strangled moan that only served to make me harder and desperate for more. I moved a few steps forward to press her back against the shower wall. Her grip loosened but my fervor only increased with our new position.

I was close – so close. I slid my hand down her body until I reached where we were connected, circling my thumb against her clit. "Bella, look at me." Her eyes opened slightly, her mouth open in a silent scream. "Let go, sweetheart. Come for me. Now!"

She began to shake. Her arms encircled my neck, pulling me towards her to crash her lips against mine as her orgasm took hold of her. "_I love you, Jasper_," she breathed against my lips.

I gasped, the air constricted in my chest. I held her tighter, feeling that I was spiraling out of control. My knees buckled, bringing us both crashing to the shower floor.

:::::

"How long before it's not funny anymore?" I feigned annoyance, coming up behind her to kiss her shoulder and wrap my arms around her waist.

Bella giggled, pulling clothes off the hangers from inside my closet to pack. "I can't be sure." She turned her head to place a soft kiss on my neck softening the blow. "How good is vampire memory?" She tapped her chin, pretending to think before bursting out in peals of laughter – again.

"It took me all of two seconds to recover before I blew your mind," I teased. "So shut it, Swan."

"That you did, Cowboy, but it was my lovin' that brought you to your knees," she drawled with a wink and turned back, walking out of my arms to continue her task of helping me pack. But I stood stunned; she couldn't have realized how accurate her statement really was.

So many have tried, through various forms, to describe how it feels to love and to be loved. Sonnets have been written, songs have been sung and artists have used the canvas as a window to their souls, but no one has ever come close to correctly depicting what it feels like to be loved by my Bella. Even I – the empath that has felt the love of so many others – have no basis for the immense feelings that radiates from the woman before me.

Her love could be compared to that of a raging fire that began with a spark and grew until it was all-consuming. That first look she gave me, filled with curiosity, was transformed into understanding with our initial touch. Her trust was immediate. There was no doubt, no fear, just the salve that came from our much needed contact, our souls sighing in relief at finally being reconnected.

I had been broken, haunted, bound to a half-life of despair and uncertainty. I was running, searching, needing something without any clue of what I was looking for. It had taken little convincing by a small, pixie vampire with a smile and a promise of a love that would come and mend my broken heart for me to see the error in my ways. And with that promise I conjured up the strength to find my way back from Hell.

I waited for her, prepared for her and, in doing so, had fallen in love with Bella before I ever knew her, but I never imagined that her love would rival my own. A love so pure and unwavering, that it would knock me off my feet – literally.

"Hey," Bella's hand cupped my face and when I blinked to refocus, I found her eyes laced with concern, "are you okay? You've been standing here, stone-still for awhile."

I leaned into her hand, covering it with one of my own, and smiled not only for her, but at my realization that every minute, every second I waited for her had been worth it and I would do it all again if it meant that I got to hold her in my arms forever. "Just lost in thought."

"Anything you want to share?" She smiled, but it didn't reflect in her eyes, she was worried.

"I love you," I replied, the words inadequate to convey what I truly felt for her.

"I love you, too, Jasper. But– "

I didn't let her finish. Her lips were so close and I needed to taste them. The kiss was not chaste; it was raw, full of emotion, with the need to show her how much she truly meant to me. She was hesitant at first, confused by my sudden possessiveness, but with a sigh she released the breath she'd been holding and melted against me. Her fingers coming to lace in my hair, our hands holding each other close, loosing ourselves in each others embrace.

We kissed for what felt like hours, but I knew we should not take it any further. "Darlin'," I whispered against her lips, "we need to go."

She groaned and I felt the same way. I didn't let her go when she pulled away to look up at me, although I had been the voice of reason moments before, my resolve was shattering as I looked in her eyes.

I felt her concern before she spoke and when I opened my mouth to protest, she silenced me with a finger on my lips. "Jasper, I know you were deep in thought earlier, enough to not even hear me approach. I hope you know you can tell me anything. I love you and I do not want any secrets between us."

I took hold of her hand and kissed her finger before placing it over my un-beating heart. "I will always tell you everything. And yes, there are still things I need to tell you – show you. We can start to discuss them on our way. So, let's get this all packed up and get on the road. I want to make this trip through the night – less humans mulling around."

She agreed with a nod and a smile, and although she wasn't completely reassured, we each resumed our packing. I wasn't sure how she would feel about what I had to say, but for the time being, I was happy to finally get the chance to give her what had been waiting for her for so many years.

::::

"Okay, Bella, some of your clothes are packed away in Jasper's car, the rest will be shipped tomorrow," Alice called out as we emerged from our bedroom. I held two duffle bags with clothes as Bella carried a box of things that I wanted with me and wouldn't chance to be transported by the movers.

"My clothes, Alice?" Bella shook her head. "I didn't bring any clothes with me. All I've been wearing are the things you've been laying out for me."

"Exactly." She waved her hands and smiled at Bella as though that explained everything.

Bella placed the box on the coffee table once we descended the stairs. "It's like pulling teeth," she quipped with a sigh in my direction before turning to address Alice, "How do I have clothes of my own when I didn't bring any?"

"Well, I saw you in a vision, boarding a plane before you arrived, and was able to determine your size," Alice began confidently before beginning to cower, unsure of Bella's reaction. "So, I took the liberty of ordering you a new wardrobe since I didn't see you bringing anything with you," she said quickly, scrunching up her face, waiting for Bella's response.

Alice had no way of knowing beforehand how Bella would react, since no decision had been made on Bella's part. The fact that Alice had taken it upon herself to purchase those things for Bella without her consent could only go one of two ways. She would either appreciated it or find it presumptuous on Alice's part.

I felt it and Alice saw it coming, her eyes growing wide, a mere second before Bella screeched and pulled Alice into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Alice!"

"Newborn," Alice grunted, her voice strained, the air having been rushed out of her lungs by Bella's grip around her.

"Oh…," Bella released her, stepping away embarrassed. "…I'm so sorry, I forget my strength."

Alice reached out and took Bella's hands in hers. "I'm going to miss you," she said through a sad smile. "It's hard saying good-bye when we're finally all together."

"Come with us." Bella tugged on Alice's hands and even I was hopeful that she could convince them to change their plans, but that idea was squashed when Edward came up behind Alice to place his hands on her shoulders.

"It won't be for long," Edward reassured Bella. "Only a couple months and we'll all be together for Christmas."

My curiosity was piqued. I had not had a moment alone with Alice or Edward since we made the decision to move on from Forks and I had no idea about their plans or where they were headed. I didn't like it. I needed answers.

I felt Edward's resignation. He was listening to my thoughts. '_You aren't going to tell us where you're going?_

He looked down lovingly at Alice, who was making her excuses to Bella. He smiled and shook his head. To anyone else he seemed to be amused by the exchange between his mate and Bella, but I knew he was directing the gesture of negation towards my silent question.

'_Edward, is there something you're hiding? Is the family… is Bella in danger? Dammit, man. Do not fuck with me' _My posture showed nothing out of the ordinary but my thoughts were demanding and left no question that I was ready for a fight with the unknown.

I hadn't noticed that the rest of the family had converged around Bella, saying their farewells and taking their turns to hug her, until Edward stepped back away from the group. He kept his eyes on mine as he, too, pulled me in for a hug.

To anyone else it seemed that two brothers were saying their good-byes. In reality, I was straining to hear Edward's whisper in my ear, "There is no danger, Brother. No need to worry. I am simply keeping a promise. Go show your girl what you have for her before they keep her here for good." And with that, he stepped away, slapping my back hard enough to propel me forward.

I was tempted to kick his ass just because I could but, before I had the chance to turn around, I was pulled into another hug by Emmett. "Are we having brother bonding time?" he asked, but his hug had turned constricting and I was lifted off the ground in his arms.

"Emmett… put me down, fucker," I punctuated each word with jabs at his ribs, but he simply laughed them off and gripped me tighter.

"Boys," Esme reprimanded. "Let's behave, shall we? Plus it's my turn for a hug and then the road awaits.

With the send-off out of the way, Bella and I, finally, made our way out to the garage.

I stopped and I turned to her with a smirk and a wave of my hands towards my body when Bella let out a low whistle. "Like what you see?" I teased.

"I sure do, you sexy man, but that was for the machine behind you." She tilted her head to see around me and pointed. "Is that the Batmobile?"

I shook my head and my lips twitched as I tried, with difficulty, to hold in my laughter. "That's a Bugatti Veyron and my baby."

"I thought _I_ was your baby."

She pouted but I felt her excitement and leaned in to kiss those puckered lips. "You want to take a ride in your rival?"

"Hell, yes!" she shouted, shoving the box in her hands in my direction and before I had a chance to turn around she was already sitting in the passenger seat, pushing buttons on the console.

I placed the box in the front-trunk of the car and slid into the driver's seat. "Stop pushing all the buttons, woman," I joked with a chuckle and started the engine.

"This is one impressive car, Jasper. How much does something like this cost?" she asked as I slowly pulled out of the garage, down the drive-way and started towards our new beginning.

"Enough." I shrugged. "I don't splurge on many things, but I do enjoy the good things life has to offer. This was an extravagance that I simply had to have."

"Can I drive it?" she asked, hopeful.

"Maybe."

"Jasper," she said incredulously.

I laughed and reached over to take her hand, lifting it to my lips. "Are you excited for this next adventure in our lives together?"

"Okay," she drawled. "Nice subject change. I am very excited; I can't wait to see your house – the house you built."

That was it. The topic was broached. She wanted to know everything, no secrets, and I fully intended to tell her, show her, but I worried how she'd take it. She would know exactly how long, how much I waited for her; how my afterlife, the life after the Southern Wars, was spent preparing for our future together.

"_Your_ house," I whispered, keeping my eyes on the road, her hand still in mine.

"Yes, I know," she conceded reluctantly. "I meant _our _house."

She misunderstood. She thought I was reiterating the idea the family had been pressing about everything we had being hers, as well, but what I was talking about was different.

"Bella," I began nervously. "After I came to live with the Cullens, and I had begun to trust in them, in myself, and fully embraced the vegetarian lifestyle, Alice's visions of my future with my beauty – with you – became clearer. If I strayed, you disappeared. But there was no time frame. Your arrival was unknown. The when, the where, even the who was a mystery. I was going stir-crazy. The waiting was almost unbearable. I purchased a large plot of land in Montana on a whim and went to spend some time there alone, thinking, hunting and mostly feeling sorry for myself.

"Char and Peter, on one of his hunches, showed up out of nowhere and together we came up with a plan to do something productive, something to keep my mind occupied, but still thinking of you. We built you a house. The house… is _yours_."

By the end of my longwinded explanation, Bella had let go of my hand and held both her hands to her mouth, withholding a gasp as she stared at me with her eyes open wide. She wasn't breathing and her emotions were everywhere. I couldn't pinpoint exactly what she was feeling and it worried me.

"Say something," I pleaded.

"Pull over," she commanded.

"What?" I looked at the speedometer and back at her. "Why?"

"Pull over, please," she said meekly.

I was approaching 100 miles an hour on a straightaway and I needed to slow the car down to get us to the side of the road safely. Once we had come to a stop, Bella opened her door and walked to the front of the car and began pacing. I stayed seated for a moment, just watching her, knowing I needed to face the inevitable.

I opened the door, closing it softly and walked slowly to where she stood. "Bella–"

She stopped abruptly and leapt into my arms. "I can't even imagine… I'm sorry you had to wait so long… that I wasn't there for you," she stuttered through broken sobs. "I'm here now and I don't ever want to be away from you."

"I know," I soothed, rubbing her back. "But you don't need to apologize for something you had no control over. The wait made me a better man; a man worthy of your love. You don't think I'm crazy for building you a house?"

"No," she said, looking up at me with a sweet smile. "Thank you. Thank you for waiting for me, for thinking of me and for this amazing gift. I love you."

"I love you, too." I leaned down and kissed her. I kissed her for all the time we missed. I kissed her for the realization that it was her I had been living for all along and I kissed her because, with her in my arms, I was finally the man I had always hoped I could be.

We eventually made our way back on the road. The hours passed in comfortable conversation with stories of our past, serious at times and other times we had each other in stitches. We told funny stories about our families, bets between the Cullen boys, her accident-prone childhood and her many adventures with, her mother, Renee's newest craze. Basically, we shared our lives, human and vampire, with each other.

When we were drawing nearer to Missoula we stopped for a hunt in the Lolo National Forest. We intended for it to be quick, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to lick Bella's lips after her hunt and one thing led to another. Somehow we managed to topple a tree as we ravaged each other against it amidst the countless red cedars, pines and wildlife we scared off in the process.

As the house drew closer, her excitement grew until, in the enclosed space of the car, I couldn't help but share in her enthusiasm. It took great effort to keep my composure and not bounce in my seat along with her as we drove up the driveway to the house. "What do think?" I asked as I placed the car in park.

"Oh my God, Jasper!" she proclaimed. "You built that?"

"Well, I had some help." I shrugged and turned in my seat to look at her. "Do you like it?"

"No." She shook her head, her eyes roaming everything she could see from our vantage point. "I love it. All the wood and natural stones make it look like an extension of your room back in Forks. This is an amazing home, Jasper."

"I'm so happy you like it," I started, but before I could say more I noticed him coming up on Bella's side of the car. I felt his mischief a second too late and my warning did not come out in time.

He wrenched open the car door, startling Bella. He realized his mistake as soon as he smelled her, but she was fast; too fast. I went to grab her, but all I caught was air. I looked up from the spot where Bella had been, only moments before, and assessed quite the scene before my eyes.

Bella had him by the neck and running towards the closest tree. She slammed him against it, but that wasn't the worst of the situation. Bella had her shield in place and his head hung, lulled to the side, his arms dangling and his feet, some inches off the ground, shook as he convulsed, being shocked by her power.

I walked slowly towards them, at a leisurely human pace. I feared that even I would startle her more and he would lose his head. "Sweetheart," I cooed. "I know this dumb ass scared you, but he doesn't pose any danger to you or me. Could you let him go?"

Bella growled and from the house, Char came running and screaming for her mate. I held up my hand behind me and she stopped immediately. She knew my order would save his stupid life.

"Darlin'," I called softly, taking a small step towards her. "That ass-hat you're holding is my brother and although he needs a whoopin', and I'll gladly give it to him, I'd like to keep him around even if it's to make him miserable for the rest of his existence."

The rumbling growl in her chest seized and for the first time, she acknowledged me by taking her eyes off her victim and searching mine. "He won't hurt us?"

"No." I reassured her with a smile and opened my arms to her. "Come here."

His seizure stopped abruptly and Bella released her hands from around his neck, causing him to fall, unceremoniously, to ground. As Bella stepped into my arms, Char came around us to check over her mate and, once she saw he was unharmed, she stroked his ego as he rubbed his neck.

For the second time in one night I held Bella in my arms as she sobbed and I was not happy about it. "Captain," I admonished. "What possessed you sneak up on a newborn?"

"A little warning would have been nice, Major." He stood, pulling Charlotte up with him to stand at his side.

I nodded as I continued to comfort Bella who shook in my arms, mumbling her apologies against my chest. "Peter? This is my mate, Bella. Bella, meet Peter."

"We've met," she grumbled – and after a moment of silence, when we all looked around at each other, we threw our heads back in the laughter we all needed.

* * *

**AN2**: So? What do you think? Still with me? I hope so.

I want to take a moment to thank everyone that has put me on alerts, recently & since VoOD's beginning and to those that take the time to tell me your thoughts, I bow to you & thank you now as I will in my reply. You Rock!

Happy New Year – may it bring you nothing but happiness, love & good fortune. Cheers!


End file.
